K: The Lost Colours
by HappytheExceed
Summary: "Ne... Kuro, Lieutenant had mentioned that the country will be destroyed by the war between the Clans. The power I had been searching had been causing people endless sadness." The Seven Kings will meet. The First King had foreseen this & he will not run away again. Meeting with the new Colourless King strengthened his resolve. Set after "The Missing King". - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Colourless King

**Lol! I started another fanfic when I can't even motivate myself to continue my Fairy Tail fanfic which I supposed to translate and update. I just had to get rid of the plot bunnies I had in my head. It's a challenge to write this as I don't even know where this is going. I'm writing as I'm thinking. Still I'm going to try and speculate what I have in mind. **

**The image I have for the Red and Blue Kings in the "another future version" came from posters with the characters in army costumes while "the ROSE" was just made up by me. I just somehow see a certain character who doesn't fit in a certain clan due to his hair colour. That was why I made him a King in my made-up clan. There was a lot more about that character.**

**I'm quite new to K fandom so if the characters are too OOC, please pardon me. **

**Reviews are appreciated to inspire and motivate me. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Colourless King**

In the year 2015, in another future where Ashinaka High School was no more; where it had disappeared from the map and replaced with a label known as the Suoh Crater which repeated the history of the creation of the Kagutsu Crater, there was a clash between the Red and the Blue Clan in the ruined Shizume City.

An explosion occurred and a figure engulfed in the red aura had arrived to another person in blue shrouded in shadow.

The Blue King was smirking. He was happy to be able to see him again. As a matter of fact, they had lost their chance for their futures. He had wasted the chance of being honest with himself. No one but himself knew his own regret.

"Mi-sa-ki." The young Blue King clicked his tongue speaking the name of the newly chosen Red King.

"Saru. Stop calling me by my first name." The Red King who had lost his left eye, Yata Misaki greeted his rival. He was no longer the rash kid he used to be.

The neverending battle had began once more. These were the Purple Clan, the ROSE was looking for. They were seeking for the disorientation of the world order.

A man in shadow was standing watching the battle. He clicked his tongue witnessing the fading of the newly emerged black sword of Damocles in the air. He thought he finally had a chance to battle the newly born Colourless King just minutes ago but that man just had to interfere.

"So here you are, the Purple King. I had been looking for you." A boy with white hair appeared before him in the air.

"Are you here to judge me like you did to the former Colourless King? Only one King will survive, will it be you or me? I'll deal with the new Colourless King later. It seems that you had sent him away somewhere." The last of the King who had finally showed himself was annoyed.

"Yes, I sent him away to seek his happiness. This disoriented world is not befitting of him. As for you, I'll defeat you once and for all. The world is going to come to an end and I'll see this to the very end." The First King, declared a war on the Purple King, the man of triple colours, Mishakuji Yukari.

* * *

***December 2014, the main timeline***

Yata was whistling a happy song while tidying up Bar HOMRA. It had been a while since everyone would gather. Thanks to their Princess becoming the King, they were able to return.

The ringing of bell was heard.

"Welcome, you're ear..." Yata stopped in his greeting and frowned. It was Kuroh and Neko of the Silver Clan when he thought Kusanagi-san and Anna was back.

"Yahoo! Sorry for intruding!" Neko chirped and greeted Yata appearing from Kuroh's back. Kuroh sighed at Neko's excitement. They came here invited by Anna to join their party in order to thank them for their help. Not just them, it seemed that the Blue Clan was invited.

"What? That Saru will be here?" Yata jumped in response upon hearing Kuroh's words. "He's not welcomed. That damn traitor!"

"Just be honest. You likeeeeee him right?" Neko teased rolling her tongue. Yata blushed and denied. He would never like that traitor. Well he would never admit.

"Who isn't welcome here, Mi-sa-kiii?" The hateful person had arrived causing Yata to burn in embarrassment.

* * *

A figure of slim young man in yellow was seen standing outside of the Red territory, Bar HOMRA. He was looking at the signboard for a moment before he turned his gaze to the floor deep in his own thought.

"Will everything work out here?" The man in hood briefly revealed his honey brown hair as he took off in an opposite direction when a Blue clansman in spectacle who was just thrown out by the screaming red haired boy in frustration. He briefly stole a glance of the back of man he almost knocked into.

"Is it my imagination?" Fushimi Saruhiko removed his spectacle which fogged due to the low temperature in the bar as compared to the outside to polish as he stablised himself. He thought he saw a familiar face when the man left the area and was taken aback. He shook his head in denial. He just wanted to have fun right now. An idea sparked in his head.

"Mi-sa-ki, let me tell you there is a ghost out here." Fushimi said in his sinister voice knowing Yata's weakness, stormed back into the Bar as the brawl began but they had forgotten that no one should mess with Izumo's Bar.

"Fight!" Neko cheeered Yata on. After the rescue of Anna, Neko had always been friends of Anna and Yata besides Kuroh. Kuroh sat on the sofa shaking his head in defeat. Guess they could get along after all.

* * *

"Why are we leaving so early?" Neko asked Kuroh who was dragging her along arriving at a park. Kuroh just got a bad feeling when a row of the wine glasses crashed and broke into pieces. The Red Clansman who joined in the brawl with the Blues after their shifts just made things worse.

"I don't want to get involved with what is coming up next. It's going to get messier." Kuroh paled at the thought of Yata whose face turned ghastly white and Fushimi leaving with his guys pretending nothing had happened leaving the Red to clear the mess. Kuroh was brought back into the reality when a voice called out to him distracting him. He turned to the direction where the voice came from.

"Yo!" A cheery voice greeted him. Kuroh looked at the person who greeted him on the bench. He had seen him before somewhere.

"You are?" Kuroh recalled where he met the man before him. Images of their meeting flashed through his mind. Even though it was brief, that was the only time he felt warmth. Kuroh blushed.

"Canned peach." He blushed at the thought of waking up and seeing a canned peach on the table.

"Huh? So this is how you remembered me?" The older male giggled. He wondered when was the last time he laughed?

"Don't mind me. Others remembered me in other ways such as someone with no power, weakest, a cat with nine lives or anything demoralizing you can name it." He added with a smile as though it was nothing. That was why he was targeted at times even though he survived all the time including that time when he barely survived.

"You guys know each other?" Neko jumped in front of the young man who patted her head gently and smiled gently at her. Neko enjoyed the petting very much. He had a way with cats.

Kuroh pulled himself together still feeling awkward.

"T-thank you for the other night." He found himself stammering. The man just smiled in response.

"I should be thanking you for saving me that night, Yatogami Kuroh-kun. I had always wanted to meet you."

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" Kuroh just got curious even though he was somewhat well-known. The older man just smiled as a Sword of Damocles floating above his head. Kuroh was shocked at the look of it. It was the same one his late teacher and the evil fox-like spirit possessed when he was alive which means the man before him had to be…

The sword disappeared as soon as it appeared. If possible, he should not show it to catch attention of the JUNGLE and the ROSE as advised by the First King he had met when he first arrived here. He just had to prove himself in case the two Clansman would not believe him.

"I have a letter for you from the Silver King. The letter should be able to explain my situation as it isn't convenient for me to introduce myself directly especially in this world." The man with honey brown hair handed a letter to the shocked Kuroh. It was a letter from Shiro whom he and Neko had been looking for all this while. Shiro was indeed alive and well.

* * *

The Red and the Blue Kings were busy with their weekly discussion initiated by Kushina Anna at Scepter 4 HQ. She wished to learn more especially in order to protect her friends; she needed to learn to control her powers.

"You're doing fine. There is nothing to worry about." Munakata Reisi took a sip of his green tea his lieutenant Awashima Seri had served him. The green tea was the only drinkable refreshment prepared by her considering how obnoxious her cooking was. Awashima stole a glance at the second-in-command of HOMRA before leaving the room.

"Awashima-kun can stay since this dude is not leaving anyway." Munakata was obviously referring to Kusanagi Izumo who scoffed at his sarcastic remark. "Of course, I don't mind if you want to take her out on a date." Awashima blushed tomato right away at her Captain's words. He was spot on. Kusanagi merely shrugged.

"Well, if you don't mind Seri-chan going off for the day, it will be a pleasure for me to take her out on a date." With that, Kusanagi led Awashima out knowing what their Kings were up to. They were curious but it could not be helped right? There was someone else in the room that would not show himself in their presence.

Munakata and Anna watched as their clansman left the room.

"Well, you can show yourself now, the First King." Munakata called out.

"As expected from the Captain of Scepter 4. That makes things easy." The cheerful white haired boy who hid behind the curtain appeared before the two kings. He greeted Anna in a gentleman style with a kiss on her hand. He would greet the Kings he thought he could trust.

"What brings you who disappeared for this whole year finally showed yourself here, Silver King or should I call you Adolf K Weismann or rather Isana Yashiro?" Munakata went straight to the point.

"The day where the seven Kings gather is near." Anna spelled out reading the boy's mind or rather he allowed her to.

"Yes, as expected from the new Red King, she is right." Shiro praised her psychic ability.

"The Gold King had passed away. The birth of the new Gold King is imminent. I just want to retrieve Lieutenant's base until the new King appears. The time he appears is the time the seven Kings will gather." Shiro said as though he was requesting for a piece of tissue. The two Kings did not appear to be shocked. They were expecting it in their own manner. Anna with her psychic power and Munakata with his reasoning of logic.

"And what makes you think I'll comply?" Munakata asked. Shiro shrugged in response.

"Nope, not without any benefits." Shiro was not around for almost a century for nothing. "I will share with you some juicy information. At this point of time, the Colourless King will not be born but yet..."

"The new Colourless King has appeared." Shiro looked at Munakata into his eyes before turning to Anna and gave an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. He isn't evil because I said so even though our meeting is not exactly pleasant." Shiro shook his head at the thought of him. He wanted to be his friend but the other King seemed to be quite wary of him.

"He told me he came from the time when the Kings are at an all-out war with one another. It was never-ending. One King goes down, another rises. The conflicts continue. I'm hoping when the Seven Kings meet, it will be peaceful. When I see him, I know instantly that the future he came from was completely different from what we are going through. That's why I believe his words." He added directing to the little girl who could not read him already.

"He comes here seeking the meaning of being alive. That is what my future self had tasked him. As you know, Colourless King is just like a wildcard. No one knew what kind of powers he possesses until he uses his power." Shiro shrugged at the choice the Dresden Slate in the other time had made in terms of Kings. It seemed to favour the Red Clansman.

Because of what the Dresden Slate could do, he needed to have it back.

* * *

"You are…" Kuroh finally got to know the name of the guy who had taken care of him after reading the letter his King wrote. He could not believe that there was a pacifist-like member in the Clan known for their violence to resolve problem. He stared at the young man who was smiling in astonishment.

"But you died…" Neko stated the obvious scanning the man in confusion, grabbing his hand to feel him. "Are you sure you are not a ghost?" His hand was warm to her.

"Not if I came from another future." The man removed his hood revealing his hair and face.

"Yes, I'm the man who caused the conflicts between the Kings." The man known as Totsuka Tatara smiled at the two surprised Silver Clansman.


	2. Chapter 2: Survivors

**After posting this chapter, I guess the rest have to wait till I finalise my ideas. I'm writing out the chapters without much planning. Plot bunnies are interesting at times. I'm kind of struggling for actions so actions will be less but more dialogues between the characters later.**

**It seems that GoRA may be announcing something during K event in Japan this weekend **according to their twitter post ( twitter dot com / kabe_yuka / status /520795330065874945 )**. I'm crossing my fingers for an anime sequel or a movie.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for following and faving the fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Survivors**

Yata Misaki finally got home safely. He survived a potential wrath of a certain Bar Master when he came back and saw the damage done to his Bar. In fact, he did not react. He did not say anything despite Yata and other Clansman apologizing to him. Now he was even more worried of what kind of punishment he might be planning.

"Welcome home!" Yata's thought was distracted by a female voice which caused goosebumps all over his body. He had forgotten that a certain girl had been freeloading on him since her release from the jail in Scepter 4. Yata was weak against a girl.

"W-why are you still here?" Yata jumped and pointed at the half-naked girl in spectacle.

"I have nowhere to go. Until I find a place to stay in, you said you will let me stay here, didn't you, Misaki-chan. The girl took a bunch of potato chip and stuffs them into her mouth.

"Don't call me by that name and don't add a –chan as suffix, you cosplay ninja! Get out of my place!" Yata fumed in red pointing at the girl, Douhan Hisaraka with his trembling finger.

"Eh… isn't that what that Blue guy in spec had been calling you by? I thought you like it, Mi~sa~ki-chan?" Douhan said mimicking how a certain Scepter 4 monkey sounded like when he was muttering to himself spacing out at times when he came for her for questioning. By then, Yata's face had turned so red that he already seemed to have exploded from embarrassment.

"Damn you, stupid monkey! What did you tell her?" Yata swore he was going to kill him the next time he see him.

* * *

Yata's head was pounding with headache. He did not have a good night sleep at all with the former Green Clansman sticking her face on his back the whole night. Yata had a really hard time falling asleep with a girl sleeping by his side. He did not have a decent bed at home and they ended up sleeping on the floor of a cramped room instead.

He was cursing to himself when he climbed on a tree the next day in search of a lost cat. Unlike when Suoh Mikoto was in charge, the members of HOMRA tried not to get involved in gang fights as it was not fitting of image Anna brought to the public as the Red King.

During her free time after class, she often seen in the Bar accepting request from the public to help others to find their lost pets or even loved ones with her powers and as her Clansman, Yata and the rest had to go out and do a search as per her direction. Anna's power was getting stronger since she had become the King and searching for lost cat was a piece of cake.

Here it was, a kitten purring in fear at the sight of Yata. Yata attempted to reach for the cat when he was startled and found himself falling from the tree and fell on his friend, Kamamoto with three lines on his face.

"Ouch!" Yata screamed in pain feeling for his poor scratched face.

"Are you alright?" Kamamoto who had taken the damage from Yata's falling asked in concern. Good thing that he managed to put on weight again now acting as Yata's cushion.

"That stupid monkey!" Yata muttered unconsciously. He swore he was going to kill him.

"We're not looking for a monkey but a cat, Yata-san!" Kamamoto reminded as he helped himself and Yata up. His words caused Yata to blush even further.

Kamamoto who was confused headed to pick up the cat who had just jumped from the tree. The cat seemed to be kinder to him as it purred on his neck when Kamamoto petted it on his arms.

Their mission today was completed.

"Yata-san?" Kamamoto saw the pissed-off Yata walked past him.

"Take the cat to the old lady. Remember to collect the reward so that Kusanagi-san will not have our heads for damaging his bar!" Yata barked and walked off. Anything and everything seemed to be pissing him off these days including a certain dense newbie at his part-time workplace he was supposed to mentor. He was so dense that he broke anything and everything that Yata often have to drop by on his off-day to peek on him.

* * *

"Order, waiter."

"What?" The waiter came over to take a customer's order. He was a male in his twenties with short messy red hair who always seemed to be slacking off his work. He was lucky that he still had this job after three days of employment

"Oh ok..." He did not even bother to repeat his order. Yata was shocked. What if he messed up the order like the day before?

"Cook, order!" The red-head simply waved a piece of paper by the window of the kitchen.

"Hey, newbie! You need to key the orders into the order station!" Yata yelled catching his attention.

"Oh... senpai." The older man wanted to reach for something from his pocket before shaking his head. He had been aching to smoke but he had no money for cigarette. That was why he was working.

Yata came over and snatch the order and demonstrated once for the dense newbie who had been saying nothing but just nodding.

"What the hell are you writing? These words are unreadable!" Yata stared at him in disbelief.

"I can read..." He read out the orders. Yata was amazed. The newbie got them memorised correctly despite so much variation.

"Come key in the orders!" Yata guided him. The newbie who seemed to be an idiot poked the touchscreen too hard that Yata jumped in fright. He was going to break the screen as the programme was not sensing his touch.

"Stop it! This is to be done gently!" Yata did not know whether to laugh or to cry. As a member of HOMRA, destroying things were their speciality but not at the risk of their rice bowl.

"Huh, not like this? I don't believe this. You're good." The red-haired man walked off and leave Yata to finish what he had started.

"Hey! I'm not on shift today! Makoto-san!" Somehow, Yata suddenly saw the red-haired man as a certain someone he respected. Come to think of it, he did resembled him if it was not that his hair was messy.

* * *

"So you mess up again?" The red haired man was seen with a younger boy with white hair in tuxedo suit at the alley at the back of the restaurant. He handed him a cigarette. The older male blinked in surprise.

"A reward for surviving the day without getting sacked." The white haired boy added. He handed him a lighter as well since the other male tried to light it with his bare hand in failure. The man wondered how he got his hands on the stick especially he was underage, physically.

"This is a joke. I had never need to work back then." The red-haired male, Makoto muttered under his breath taking a puff.

"Eh? When you don't want to go back there yet wanted to watch over your former Clansman? You are contradicting yourself, Makoto-san no, I should address you as Mikoto-san?" The boy teased while getting himself up on the wooden crate easily with his ability to levitate himself.

"Say who, have you met up with your clansman?" The former King, Suoh Mikoto blurted out. He did not know how. He could never out-talk the boy, the Silver King whom he had been staying with for the past one year on a flying ship with the dying Gold King. That was the first time he seen the Gold King in person and interacted with other Kings other than the annoying Munakata.

"Have you got used to the life back here, as a human?" Isana Yashiro asked specifically changing the subject. Mikoto had renounced his throne after dying once on the hands of the Blue King. He died as a King with the Sword of Damocles not falling on him so he was given another life to live as a human, never again become a King. However, should he die again by natural or unnatural way, he would be really dead.

Yashiro was amused especially after hearing from a certain King of another future which Suoh Mikoto was killed by the Sword of Damocles perishing with Munakata Reisi creating another crater known as Suoh Crater right on the school island, the school where he called home.

"The day the seven Kings will gather is near. If you like, you can participate as a Clansman. Should you decide to go back to HOMRA, I won't stop you. You have the potential to become her vassal. Even if you want to become a Clansman of the future Colourless King, I won't advise against it either." Yashiro said to only hear a scoff from Mikoto who walked off intending to end the conversation. Maybe he would become Anna's Clansman, he could accept that, why brought up a Colourless King. He did not have a good impression of the seventh King considering what he had done to destroy their happiness.

Yashiro smiled. Of course he would say that but he wondered if he knew about the successor, what would be his reaction?

"I saw his Black Sword though. Briefly last evening. Even though it was a really short time, I could see really weak red aura engulfing the Sword. Was that the new Colourless King?" Mikoto asked suddenly. He was a little curious.

"Yes." Yashiro answered.

"Interesting. I don't mind meeting him once." Mikoto was aware that a clansman could become a King after Anna had set an example. He could well be a clansman of hers or from his predecessor, Kagutsu Genji.

"The Colourless King will not be born here in this time. I supposed he is summoned from another future because of the gathering." Yashiro continued while pinching his chin in thought. He said in purpose.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mikoto finally asked. Yashiro landed to the ground and walked past him.

"I want you to think of your reason for living. My future self asked the same to the Seventh King. He wanted to find the meaning to live. That's why. I will come for you again once you have found your answer, Mikoto-san."

* * *

In a school island, in Kuroh and Neko's room, the Colourless King from another future, Totsuka Tatara was staring out of the window of the room covering himself under a blanket over his head. He was thinking of what the Silver King had said to him before he sent him here.

"The reason for living huh?" He said to himself looking at the blue sky deep in thought of the happenings in his own time.

* * *

***Future timeline, 2015***

_A young blonde man was looking out of the rooftop in a building watching the clash of two Sword of Damocles afar on his wheelchair. He shook his head. If only he could make them reconcile with one another before this could happen._

_He could no longer be as carefree as before. Waking up from his two years coma came as a surprise when Yata Misaki greeted him. To survived from the attack by the Colourless King with the loss of the use for his legs caused by the bullet to his spine and to hear of the death of his beloved King and a few of his clansman was too painful for him._

_Even Yata Misaki did not came out unhurt. The blonde extended his hand and touched his eye patch. Yata's tears did not go unnoticed. He had lost an eye from the attack by JUNGLE which killed Anna and Kusanagi one year ago. Anna was just chosen as the new Red King when JUNGLE decided to leave them a gift._

_They perished because her powers was unstable back then when she just received her powers. Yata did not know what happened to the cat woman and the black dog from the Silver Clan. He could only hope that they had survived like himself and the cosplay ninja who was subsequently captured by the Blue after escaping with very bad burns._

***Flashback***

_"It's ok, everything will work out…" Was what the Totsuka Tatara merely said to the crying Yata._

_Yet, right now, he could not stop them. Soon after the former Blue King Munakata had died along with Suoh, a new Blue King appeared rather quickly as though it was to make up the loss of time the Blue Clansman had waited and to lose him very soon._

_"Look, Misaki, I had become a new King." Fushimi Saruhiko was seen jeering at his former friend with a smug face. HOMRA was nothing without their Kings and they had lost both._

_"Saru..." Yata muttered in fury tightened his grip on the wheelchair Totsuka sat on. Totsuka was worried._

_"Stop it, Saru-kun." He tried to control the situation but was dragged into the conflict instead._

_"What can you do, the weakest former clansman of HOMRA?" Fushimi did not intend to stop there. "Normal human should stay out of it. You'll really die should you continue on like this. You have no King to save you now." Fushimi was kind. He was trying to protect Totsuka and Totsuka knew it very well. He merely just smiled._

_"Yata, let's go." Totsuka placed his hand over Yata's. Yata nodded. For Totsuka's sake, he would bear with it until the emergence of the next Red King. Even so, would the new King even accept them? Yata could not control the falling of his tears when they were out of Fushimi's sight._

_"It's okay, everything will work out." Totsuka said quietly._

***End Flashback***

* * *

_"King, if you are still here, what will you do?" On his lap was a broken camera, it belonged to him but it was no longer operational just like him broken. No more memories could be recorded._

_What exactly was the happiness he used to feel before? Totsuka closed his eyes for a moment. Someone approached him. Totsuka gasped in fear sensing his arrival. He had been trying to curb his nightmare of that night tightening his grip on his camera. Even though he had the same face, he was now a different person._

_"Isana Yashiro-kun, what brings you here?" He greeted as the smiling white haired boy, the same individual who landed him on this state and the cause of the conflict. Yashiro would not cut him some slack. He placed his hand gently on Totsuka's head nonchalantly causing the older male to squirm._

_"Fear me not, my new King. I'm here to wake you up. You're going to be the one who will find the answer and the seven Kings will assemble..."_

_With that Totsuka fell limp on Yashiro's arms in tears._

_"It's okay, everything will work out." Yashiro whispered to his ears. The very words he used to say. The First King was interested to see if there would be a situation where the seven Kings would meet in peace. Totsuka Tatara might be able to make it happen._

* * *

Suoh Mikoto still having the cigarette in his mouth was staring up at the same sky having the same thought, the Seventh King had.

"The reason for living huh? I wonder about that."

* * *

****My OTP is MikoTara but I love Sarumi interaction as well. ****

****Spoiler ahead if you have not seen K: The Missing King****

**If there is a sequel to the movie, K: The Missing King, I think the cosplay ninja, Hirasaka Douhan will get in between Sarumi because Yata had a hard time dealing with her fighting in her masked form before his power boost from Anna's becoming the King. He was really shocked to realise she is a girl after she was unmasked. Not only that, Saru must have arrested her by using daggers to stop her from shapeshifting. Maybe he was jealous that she had a good time with Misaki. If Misaki can defeat her, so can he? Something like that :P. So who is to say she will not get in between them in the next series? **

**If Mikoto can survive, I will speculate he survived this way. The image of Mikoto in my story was inspired by the movie poster with his hair down and messy. I will just assume only Kusanagi and Totsuka seen him in that hairstyle, no one else except Anna after that so Yata did not recognise him. Of course Yata won't even be able to recognise by his voice because he doesn't really think much to the extent of being unaware of Saru's true feeling and why he left HOMRA. **


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Guess fans of K should have heard the announcement of the upcoming sequel. **********I just finished Side Blue of the Novel thanks to the news of the sequel. If Zenjou Gouki is appearing, I'm guessing someone's death flag is really glaring. His Weismann level was affected after killing that King after all and it is hinted its breaking at the end of the movie after the pressure from cancelling the bomb from the Green Clan saving the new Red King and the rest from impending doom. ********

**Yup, to me how the last name Isana in kanji seems rare. In this setting, I'll like to assume that Shiro got his name by instinct because the body he is possessing is known as Isana Yashiro not because Neko gave him his name. I like to explore what happened to the boy whose body was taken over and possessed by the evil Colourless King.**

**********One of the challenge to write K fic is the use of their names. Should I use their first or their last name? I'll name as I feel like. I****'m following what I had in mind while writing this story and I try to see how the whole story will turn out without planning ahead. I hope it doesn't feel too far-fetched after a few more chapters.**************

**Thank you for all the fave and following and of course reviews are welcomed :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

"Welcome!" Kusanagi Izumo greeted the next customer who came in in search for Anna's service. Besides, dealing with the Bar operations, he was also helping Anna to organize her schedule so that she would be not overworked.

"Did you have an appointment with the Princess?" Kusanagi asked a lady in her fifties helping her to the sofa.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Anna was sensing her. She allowed her red marbles to float up in the air to cause the lady comment in awe. The marbles fell on the table. Anna was unfazed when one of them broke.

"May I know what is your name?" Anna asked. She felt warm and beautiful to Anna.

"My name is Isana Shoko." The woman replied.

"Isana…" Kusanagi did not feel good hearing that name. If she was here to look for someone, chances was, she might be looking for a guy they all knew since the last name Isana was rare.

"I'm looking for my son. His name is Yashiro." Kusanagi almost dropped one of his precious wine glass. Now they got themselves a mission if he could choose, he would avoid.

"He had been missing for two years and I have been looking for him in vain. It's only recently a distant relative informed us that he was seen, I decided to try my luck here in Shizume City." Shoko continued with a depressed expression.

"You're dying." Anna said suddenly. The elder lady was surprised that she could sense that she was ill.

"I'm dying actually but before I pass on, I hope to see him again. I hope Anna-chan can help me."

Kusanagi was puzzled at Anna's reaction. Isana Yashiro had been missing for a year since the four Kings clashed in Ashinaka High School where his best friend perished. Anna merely sighed and her reply was much to his surprise.

"I'll accept your request but…" Anna trailed off and shook her head.

_"He is no longer the person you're expecting…" _Anna looked at the lady sadly. Come to think of it, she had heard what the former Colourless King did to the Silver King who now resided in the said boy's body.

_"His soul is probably locked within me. I can't sense him even though I'm using his body. I'm using this body to remind myself of the tragedy. I'll live on for him. I'm sure his family must be worried." _Isana Yashiro said when he was explaining why he did not return to his original body in the meeting with Anna and Munakata while grabbing on the cloth on his chest.

The lady was trying to take something from her handbag when a photo of a family of three fell out.

"This is?" Anna picked up the photo for her. The lady seemed to be depressed looking at the photo. She spoke up all the sudden.

"This is a photo of us with my other son. " Anna blinked in confusion.

"I'm the worst mother on Earth." Her tears of regret were evident to Kusanagi when he placed a cup of water on the table.

"Why?" Anna decided to ask seemingly wanted to hear it from her mouth after sensing something from the photo. Her gaze seemed piercing when she finally returned the photo to her.

"I abandoned him."

* * *

"Anna, have you decided to help her to find her other son as well?" Kusanagi sighed in despondence. Anna did not seem to look happy like usual.

"Mikoto will probably punish her." She said that nonchalantly.

"For abandoning her son? That's just like him." Kusanagi chuckled at the thought of Mikoto threatening her but he would still ended up helping her anyway.

"The woman abandoned her son when they were declared bankrupt with no money to feed themselves. After paying off all their debts and their finances started pick up again, they had another son, naming him Yashiro and giving all their love and attention to him to erase all their guilt from abandoning their other son. But in the end, Isana Yashiro went missing as well after learning how they abandoned his brother. Isana Yashiro must be searching for his brother when he went missing himself." Kusanagi commented while lighting a cigarette.

"His body was possessed by the Colourless King and he..." Anna trailed off. The Colourless King was indeed cruel. Mikoto was right to destroy him with his own hand. She might probably do that as well.

"Are you going to help her anyway?" He was sure she was trying to act like Mikoto. He was surprised that the girl shook her head.

"Let's get to work, Izumo." Anna said quietly. She did not want to talk about it any further. There was no point.

"Help me to contact Reisi. I need to get in touch with Yashiro." Anna gave out her order. Izumo's cigarette fell off his mouth. As expected, the person who hid behind the curtain the day before was indeed the missing Silver King.

There was a probability that the real Isana Yashiro is escaping from reality by locking himself inside the body while the Silver King was keeping him alive by living as him, she needed to help him wake up to the reality so that the Silver King could finally return to his own body.

* * *

"Hey, Makoto-san!" Yata Misaki was shouting at the junior who was found slacking off again. He could not stop himself from looking away from him.

"Huh?" The messy red head turned to stare at him for a moment before turning away and spacing out again.

"Hey! You'll lose your job if boss found you missing again!" He warned.

"I can always find another one." The man could not be bothered. He tried to dig in his pocket but was disappointed being reminded of the reason he was working again.

He sighed and turned to Yata.

"Do you have a cigarette?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? Huh?" Yata did not know whether to laugh or cry at the dense man before him. Yata was still underage until a few months time. Even though he was HOMRA, he would not break the taboo of having cigarette and beer when he was still underage. Kusanagi would have his head since he heard he got into trouble with Scepter 4 before being caught of having underage staff who worked in his bar. Kusanagi swore not to break the law for this again.

Yata blinked being brought back into the reality when he saw Makoto walking back to the restaurant.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work." Makoto replied.

Soon, Makoto got into trouble for getting into an argument with a certain customer with long purple hair. He snapped before Yata realized. The customer was picky, picking on anything and everything trivial. He wanted everything perfect.

Why did he even come to their lowly restaurant when he seemed to be rich? That was why Makoto was fuming. He did not know who he was until Yata came into view and identified him.

"Oh, you are from the JUNGLE." Yata was tongue-tied by the name he can't remember. He was burning in rage though.

"Eh? Who is it working here? Isn't this the guy Douhan-chan is cohabiting with? When are you getting married?" The guy with purple recognized him as well. By then Yata was red in embarrassment.

"Take her back since you learnt about it." Yata cried. He was trying his best not to create a scene. The King the man before him was working for had attempted to kill him, Anna, Kusanagi and the two Silver Clansmans. He did not even spare his own clansman, Douhan. No wonder she did not want to go back to them. They could have all died.

Yata still felt angry thinking about it but as agreed between the Red and the Blue Clan, none of them were going to do anything until the Green made a move first.

All the sudden slamming of table was heard across them which startled Yata. He had overheard everything. Yata recognized the usual clicking of his tongue. The hateful monkey was here for his late lunch after completing the overloading paperwork back in HQ.

"What is this about Misaki staying with that ninja chick in our apartment huh, Mishakuji Yukari from the Green.?" He walked over to confront Yukari. This was the first time Fushimi and Yukari had met in person.

"Are you here to pick a fight, officer of Scepter 4?" Yukari noticed and understood. He attempted to provoke him further.

"Who knows our Douhan-chan may end up having his kid." Yata was going to explode in embarrassment anytime now.

Fushimi clicked his tongue feeling sour hearing that. He wanted to pick a fight if he could but he was still on shift. It was not worth to lose his job over this.

"We'll settle the score some day." Fushimi declared staring right into Yukari's eyes. No one was to bully Misaki other than himself.

"The day when the seven Kings gather will be the time you guys settle your score. Will that be a peaceful negotiation or will that be an all-out war? I'm looking forward to see." Makoto suddenly said sounding like a narrator now catching the attention of Yukari and Fushimi.

"Who are you?" Fushimi demanded in impatience. He reminded him of a certain hateful King who had taken Misaki's focus all away from him.

"Makoto Suoh." The man said leaving the restaurant. Yata and Fushimi were stunned at the man who left the restaurant quitting his job.

_"So he must be related to the previous Red King Suoh Mikoto. Interesting."_ Yukari smirked. That was a juicy information.

"All right. I shall give him face, boys. Let's settle our score later." Yukari turned to Yata and Fushimi.

"Bring it on!" Yata accepted the challenge.

"Don't forget me either, Mi-sa-kii... " Fushimi clicked his tongue. Now that Yukari had stepped on his tail, he could not let this go either.

"Interesting." Yukari waved and left the restaurant. He was looking forward to fight them. He wanted to see how good they were compared to his other junior, the Black Dog he was stopped from fighting halfway during the kidnapping of Kushina Anna. His King had fulfilled his objective. Yukari was the only one who truly knew his King's objective in that incident.

That evening, he was in the hospital. He headed into a room to visit a patient with horrible burns. Yukari would report the possible message from the Silver King he received to him as ordered by his King and that the First King had returned to land.

Yukari kept quiet on his spotting of the a certain red haired man and the brief clashing of the Silver and the new Colourless King's Sword of Damocles.

* * *

"Haha! You really sucks at this!" Neko laughed at the man with honey brown hair who fell flat on the ground. Kuroh sighed trying to help the older man up. The trio was in roller blades.

Totsuka Tatara scratched his head in embarrassment. He wanted to try getting back to his wish to try out many things as his hobbies, especially things like cycling or roller-blading after regaining his ability to walk when he become the new Colourless King.

He was quite surprised to be able to stand on both feet when the Silver King helped him up at the rooftop where they first "met" when he first arrived to this world.

_He was overwhelmed with fear actually still being haunted by those memories on that fateful night when the white haired boy smiled at him. Unconsciously, red aura even though weak had engulfed his clenched fist which Isana Yashiro had noticed. He was prepared to be hit by him as the two Sword of Damocles appeared out in the sky. _

_"It's a nice night out here." _

_"Indeed it is." _

_Tatara realized that he just could not attack him. That was not like him. He sank into his knees to only be offered a hand by Yashiro. He felt weak even using a little of his red aura. _

_"Don't sweat it, everything will work out." Was what the Silver King said to him causing him to release all his pent up frustration in tears. He was no longer able to say those words he used to always say himself._

"Hurry up!" Neko's words brought Totsuka back to the reality. Totsuka took Kuroh's hand and picked himself up.

"Thanks!" Totsuka said in an upbeat tone.

"Tomorrow." Kuroh reminded Totsuka who was trying to avoid a certain instruction from the First King. He had to face it eventually.

"It can't be helped, isn't it?"

"I'm going to train you to use your powers. It's going to be harsh, be prepared." Kuroh warned. Shiro's instruction in the letter to Kuroh was to ensure Totsuka would be able to protect himself when the time came. Kuroh was glad since he was afraid that Shiro would want him and Neko to act as his bodyguard.

It would be frustrating since he would have his hands full for protecting Shiro but he wanted to be able to focus on guarding Shiro as his Clansman not as a Colourless Clansman guarding a new Colourless with powers from his beloved Miwa Ichigen-sama.

"Shiro, when are you going to meet us, by the way?" Kuroh looked up to the sky.

"So tonight, I'll have the kitchen." Totsuka decided to cook in a whim.

"Don't decide it by yourself." Kuroh yelled at the top of his lungs. Kitchen in the dorm had always been Kuroh's territory. They should have been good friends but ended up as rivals when comes to cooking or sewing since they were staying together at the moment. Neko on the other hand was not bothered as long as she was well fed.

* * *

"After seeing you with the red aura, it can't be helped, isn't it? A Colourless King who still hold the power as a Clansman of his former Clan." Isana Yashiro mumbled to himself as he walked over to the male with messy red hair who had been waiting for him to admit for his loss for losing his job to only realize that they were ambushed by the No. 3 of the Red and Blue Clan.

"Look what we found here? A bunch of "ghosts"?" The younger male in spectacle announced. He could not believe it. He ended up following the red hair man whom he found suspicious to realise Yata was doing the same except Yata did not run away in fear from these "ghosts".

Yata shook his head in denial with his trembling fist. Tears of frustration were evident in his eyes.

"How could you do that, Mikoto-san?" He finally asked.

Yashiro decided to interfere since the other man did not know how he should react after making such a huge blunder.

"Because I said so. After all, I'm the First King, the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. I was the one behind everything."

* * *

**At this point of time, Mikoto had not found his reason of living. I'll be focusing more on Sarumi for now.**

**Some points:**

**\- I don't know if Anna will also address Munakata and even Yashiro in their first name. That'll probably be revealed in the upcoming sequel. **


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**I'm writing this story is bits and pieces like puzzles especially in the few chapters I'm currently working on. After reading up on the news to the sequel and finding out s**ome discrepancies from the fact of some characters especially on how Shiro get his name of Isana Yashiro. I wanted to have him know the name of the body he is using by instinct to be fair to the poor youth who had his body taken over and drop off from map.** I noticed I have been influenced to amend my plot but I changed my mind. It would not be my fanfiction if it isn't my idea. **

**I can't wait to write some of my OTP, MikoTara in this story but I haven't been able to fit those in until the chapter I just finished writing but Sarumi on the other hand is easier. Please be patient :P.**

**Thanks for the reviews, fave and follows. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Yashiro and Suoh had left a village after visiting someone Shiro wanted Suoh to meet in order to find some clues for his reason of living. To Suoh, it was unbelievable to be able to meet that man in person. He wanted to ask Shiro something but voice would not come out. It was so unlike him to become curious of various things. He usually would not have cared.

"Yes, you're not the only one. He wasn't judged by the Sword of Damocles and given another chance to live as a normal human." Shiro put his hands into his pocket as he told him. He chose to stay in seclusion in order to move on from there. He was ashamed as a King and requested his Clansman to kill him.

"As for you, are you able to lift with your head high?" Shiro asked with a gentle smile. Suoh was tongue-tied turning his head back to the direction of the house the first Blue King was staying. He could not believe there were such a story behind the former Blue King.

* * *

"What? Tatara really sucks." Neko teased the man who was panting. He was really tired from using his powers. If it was not for his powers as Colourless King, he would have been knocked out. They were training in the forest behind the High School.

"Why?" Kuroh finally asked the questions he always had in his mind. Why a man who could not fight like him was with HOMRA?

"I wonder… " Totsuka sat down and stared at the ground in silence for a few moment before speaking up. "I just thought I want to be a King's vassal when I finally found him. Something I'm obsessed with." Totsuka explained.

"That's it for today." Kuroh decided much to Neko's dismay. "Neko, let's head back to the dorm." He did not like that reason somehow.

"Kuroh-kun… " Totsuka spoke up. "Could you tell me about your bond with the previous Colourless King, Miwa Ichigen?" That really got Kuroh excited. Kuroh paused for a moment trying to digest what Totsuka said.

"Really? Are you going to hear me out about Ichigen-sama?" Kuroh grabbed Totsuka's hand beaming in happiness all the sudden almost startling Totsuka who nodded in puzzlement. He was blushing.

"I'll do the cooking. It'll be faster." Kuroh decided. "No objection will be accepted."

Neko frowned. It would be another long night based on her own experience when Kuroh got excited with the topic on his late teacher with the "famous lines" from his recorder included.

* * *

"Yata-chan, what's going on with you?" Kusanagi walked over to the sofa Yata was lying on. He could see that Yata was annoyed by something.

"That damn traitor." Yata muttered turning his back against Kusanagi who just could not get him off the sofa.

"A question for you. What if someone become Anna's Clansman and his power will be able to overpower me after receiving the ability from Anna? Will you still see me as No. 3 of Homra?" This was not what Yata intended to ask but he was curious anyway.

Kusanagi found this question a little hard to answer. This would be a question only a certain friend could answer since he was being overpowered by the members who joined Homra later. Initially, it was just three of them when Mikoto was chosen as the Third King.

"Remember, you're still part of our family. You're just as important." Anna replied for Kusanagi. That startled Yata who finally sat up from the sofa. She really scared him.

"Accompany me to see a client please?" Anna requested Yata who blinked in surprise. Usually Kusanagi would accompany her.

"The Tsundere woman is coming here to see him. He will be busy. You don't want to interrupt them right?" Anna whispered to a confused Yata. It took him a while to finally realise that Anna was not just like a doll, she knew that the Blue woman was nicknamed "Tsundere woman".

Not only that she was aware about the Ice Woman's intimate relationship with the No. 2 of Homra. They were more than just friends was what Anna hoped. She had somewhat "read" Kusanagi since her power of sensing was getting stronger.

"Hey, you two." Kusanagi just could not do anything when they were up for something.

"See you later. Enjoy." Yata said seemingly getting back to his usual self. They indeed bumped into Awashima Seri who was having her day off on her way to her favourite bar.

"Chief managed to get in touch with him. We can arrange the meet-up. He was only told that you wanted to meet him." Seri informed Anna who passed by as she was heading to the bar for some red bean cocktail.

"Thank you." Anna replied. That was what she needed to know.

"Where are we going?" Yata finally asked.

"We're meeting the mother of the First King, Isana Shoko. She is looking for her son, Isana Yashiro." Anna merely replied causing Yata to jaw drop.

"I just met her son yesterday with the twin brother of Mikoto-san!" He blurted out.

"Mikoto?" Anna eyed the boy who cupped his mouth suspiciously. Yata had no choice but to explain whatever he heard from Yashiro about Makoto his colleague to her and he might come to Anna to join HOMRA. Yata was worried that he would be overpowered since Makoto was Mikoto-san's twin brother, he ought to be just as powerful as his brother.

"There is nothing to worry about." Anna smiled. That was what she understood from the slate when she communicated with it being locked in the gigantic bird cage when she became the Red King. Not even Kusanagi knew about this.

_"Mikoto, you're really alive, isn't it?"_ Anna asked in her mind. She understood him better than anyone else when he decided not to show himself to them.

"Let's go." She tugged on Yata's hand and felt cold sweat on his hands. He was nervous as Anna was still a girl.

Isana Shoko was elated to hear from Anna for the news of her son. Anna and Yata were in the hospital Shoko was admitted due to her illness. She did not have much time left.

Yata was distracted and left Anna to chat with the middle-aged woman. He dodged into an alley when he noticed a long purple hair male passed by to avoid being noticed.

"Why is he here?" He wondered. Yata ended up trailing him into ICU where he was visiting a patient suffering from serious burns and his eyes widened when he overheard what he called him.

_"Hisui-sama."_

* * *

"So, you haven't met your King at all?" Yata began interrogating Douhan that night stammering. He had trouble talking to girls. The girl in spectacle shook her head.

"Nope. I usually receive my order from the parrot, his medium. " She was surprised that Yata asked her about her King after all these time they were cohabiting together.

"He didn't trust me enough. That was why he didn't bother to warn me about that attack beforehand. He doesn't care if I die as long as he fulfills his objective." Douhan confided with Yata who was blushing. She smiled and crept in closer to his face, close enough to kiss him if she wanted to for she was aware of another person hiding out at the door.

The person who stood out at the door left soon after. He should have been honest to his feelings towards Misaki. If only Misaki could understand him. Fushimi could only be left feeling resentment alone. Meanwhile, he was contemplating if he should report what he heard from Yata and Douhan to his Boss.

That night, Douhan was on line chatting with someone.

"How is it?" Douhan nodded glancing at the sleeping red haired boy.

"Yes, they are meeting, Yukari."

* * *

The trio had dozed off from "The Legend of Ichigen" narrated by Kuroh who dozed off himself. Totuska found himself awake in the early morning. Sitting up and glancing at the two Silver Clansmans, he was amazed that he was able to get to know them especially he had never interacted with them before back in his own time.

He left the room quietly with a pink camera Kuroh bought for him on hand. It was not the old movie camera he used to have but it was better than nothing. Totsuka wanted to do something he had been hiding all along. He headed to the forest where he had been training with Kuroh the day before. Standing in front of a tree, he placed his hand on the trunk and focused on his powers. He was able to leap up to the top of the tree with his Colourless aura.

Totsuka raised his hand and created an invisible floor he could stand on. It would seem to others that he was standing on the air. To be honest, Totsuka was a little afraid that the floor would give way considering he had low confidence with his own powers. It was a breathtaking view where he could see the whole of the school island which was wiped off the map at his time. It was amazing how different the world were at different times due to the different choices they made. He managed to take some photos of the beautiful view of the sunrise could not be obtained by direct method.

This was the first time he was using his Colourless aura but he did not feel tired at all. Totsuka found himself creating fire butterflies. Tears welled up his eyes. If only he was as good with fighting with red auras as he was good in creating an invisible sky ceiling here. He would be knocked out whenever he used too much of his red aura usually. He would be referred by friends and enemies alike directly and indirectly for being the weakest member of HOMRA and he was aware that no matter what he did, he would always become their burden just like Yata of his time. Yata did not care for what happened to him as long as Totsuka was safe.

He did not know that Kuroh had been watching him from afar in his creation of small birds and butterflies discharging them in an impact he never seen before causing the accumulated snow to crash to the ground. His powers were indeed different from other members of HOMRA. If he was to describe, maybe he could turn it into weapon like Kusanagi Izumo who fought using neither his fist nor a baseball bat but just mainly cigarette and lighter.

"Take care of him when I'm away, Neko." Kuroh instructed after carrying an unconscious King back to their base.

"Kuroh…"

Kuroh decided to check out the situation out there since Totsuka would not be able to train for overexerting himself with the usage of the red aura. He got a feeling that something was up.

* * *

Shiro was at the Nanakamodo building three days later, the base of Gold Clan where he met up with Anna and Munataka. He guessed that would be the best place to meet them to avoid unwanted attention by the inquisitive 3rd seat of the Blue Clan especially. Yashiro was somewhat worried for him and Yata after hearing about them of the other timeline.

He was not listening when Anna spoke to him about waking his other self up. His mother was looking for him.

"Yeah." Yashiro said.

"I kind of expected this from him." Munataka wanted to say that even though he was a King, he did not really act like one.

"I'm sorry. I'm never out here giving out command until a year ago. It was never my intention to interact with human again until the previous Colourless King woke me up. Of course, I'm still giving out orders to my Clansman and even to other Kings such as Munataka and Anna and even the weakest one." Yashiro said apologetically.

"It's an opportunity for you to return to your original body. I'm curious how it works." Munataka said touching his chin in curiosity.

"It's worth trying if the real Isana Yashiro is really residing in this body." To be honest, Yashiro could not bear to give up this body considering how interesting it was when he lost his memories finding himself in it. The memories with Kuroh and Neko and the mistaken identity until he remembered himself as the Silver King.

"As much as I'm running away, seems like he is doing the same. Alright, I shall try to find him within myself by activating the slate." Yashiro agreed to Anna's request.

"For the sake of his mother and himself too."

"And his brother." Anna added. Munakata pushed his spectacle up feeling piqued by her words. Yashiro was puzzled but he would find out.

"But before that, let me call home. As a King, I have not been responsible for my Clansmans, I thought I should inform them in case I will see them as a different person next time. Can you lend me your phone, Munakata-san?" Shiro requested with a puppy eyes.

"Alright." The Blue King handed him his phone. He wondered why wouldn't he got his own so that he could contact him easily instead of sending out wanted notices to contact him.

Yashiro waited, hoping that Kuroh would be the one picking up the call. Neko would be fine too.

"Moshimoshi, Kuroh and Neko's base." Shiro heaved a sigh of relief. It was Neko. But still, he was nervous since he had not been speaking to them for more than a year other than passing them a letter through the new Colourless King.

"Neko?" The voice in the other end became hoarse as he heard a gasp and choking in saliva. Neko must be crying.

"Baka Shiro! Where have you been? I've been waiting. Kuroh have been waiting." Neko finally pull herself together.

"I'm sorry, Neko, I have something to do which is why I can't come home yet. I hope you understand." Yashiro tried to explain over the line.

"The next time I see you, I may look different though." Yashiro forced out a laugh.

"Shiro is Shiro, no matter what Shiro is Neko's Shiro and Neko is Shiro's Neko!" Yashiro could hear Neko cried over the phone. "Please come home soon. We'll continue to wait."

"Yes, I'll. I'm sorry. Take care. Send my regards to Kuroh and that King I entrusted to you. Bye."

Munataka was amused by the King he entrusted to his Clansman. Seemed that he had won someone over without informing them. Anna shook her head signaling she did not know either as Shiro was really hard to read. It seemed like he was still a man with secrets.

"I'm sorry, it isn't the time to tell you everything yet." Shiro knew what Munakata was thinking. At the moment, they could not fully trust one another.

"The time I'll let you know everything is close. Anyway, let's get started." Shiro decided sitting on a meditation position. The Slate glowed as Shiro headed inside himself.

* * *

That was a trap. The result was five Kings appearing in one place with one king down and another rises.


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

**I had written three versions of this chapter. I'm trying to at least try and insert some of the lines from the rumoured PV of the sequel I had read. I hope I haven't done too badly. **

**I'm horrible in describing things. I hope readers are able to imagine what is going on though.**

**Thank you for all the review, fave and follows. **

****To answer the Guest's review, I haven't really decided on Shiro if he's staying in his current body. I have idea in both directions actually. ****

* * *

**Chapter 5: Denial**

Kusanagi Izumo and Awashima Seri were attending a high-end party in a hotel.

"How do you like it, my Madame?" Kusanagi handed the lady a cocktail. She looked stunning in formal white gown. They were here to attend a party organised by the noble, Hisui Nagare who was going to reveal a new technology to the public. Hisui Nagare was also the Green King which was unknown to the public.

The Green Clan, JUNGLE had been really quiet these days ever since the last attack on the tower. They had to be up to something was what Kusanagi and Awashima agreed on. For the safety of their respective Kings, they had to find out.

Today they would finally see Hisui Nagare, in person.

They did not notice that a certain man with messy red hair were also in the party. He found another job as a temporary waiter recommended by that Silver King. The outfit was just as expected uncomfortable with ribbons tied around his neck.

"The party organised by the Green King huh?" Suoh was told by the Silver King to see what they were up to while he would go and meet Anna and Munakata. He was to update if there was anything amiss. As a former King, he could not believe he had to do bidding of the others. That was the outcome for of an dethroned King.

Clumsily, he served a glass of wine to Awashima who eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey! Be careful, my shoes are expensive!" Awashima sweatdropped at the clumsy waiter who was reprimanded by another guest. How he wished he still have his aura to "burn" them?

Awashima cupped her mouth trying to control her laughter at the red haired waiter's body language. He looked like he was going to beat that guest up if he provoked him any further. Kusanagi smiled glancing at her. She was being herself. Unfortunately, he did not manage to have a look of the said waiter's face when the host announcing the start of the main event which was their objective of attending this party.

* * *

Kusanagi appeared to be calm in the face at the number of ninja attacking him at once when they found out the event was a fraud. He was obviously outnumbered. These bunch of people were the esteemed members of the Green clan, JUNGLE as they were given power to shapeshift and to pass through walls.

Kusanagi focused on taking six ninjas down swiftly with his "bullets" created from his lights of cigarettes.

Awashima landed a kick to a ninja which was about to hit Kusanagi while he was overwhelmed with her heels and broke his mask. The person scrambled in fear.

"Sorry for the trouble." Kusanagi managed to catch a breath as they were hiding somewhere to buy some time. It was rare to see Awashima in a sexy white gown and her hair done up for the party. Kusanagi was disappointed that their "date" had to be cut short as they had to fight for their lives in order to escape.

It was a matter of time as they were at disadvantage. The Green Clan had the guests at hostage.

"I don't have Kikyo with me today. We have to get reinforcement." She informed Kusanagi who was trying to make a call with no avail.

"They had the network locked down. As I'm calling here, they're able to track us." Kusanagi flipped his lighter and retaliated and defeated the ninja who appeared behind Seri.

"As a gentleman, I have a duty to protect a lady." Kusanagi attempted to pacify an awkward lieutenant who appeared surprised by the sudden ambush.

"What a bummer when I can finally see the most gentle side of Tsundere woman but we ended up having to fight for our lives here." Kusanagi replied to Awashima who glared at him. She threw away the heels which was hindering her movement. This party was a trap specially to lure them here.

Hisui Nagare had never shown himself.

"They are going to escape no matter what. Their respective Kings were being targeted.

Kusanagi suddenly stepped out to Awashima's surprise. A figure amidst the smoke from the explosion caused by Kusanagi's attack was approaching their direction.

"Seri-chan, I'll buy some time, get out of here and seek help. I'll hold the big fish here."

Awashima watched worriedly, it was either one or none. She had no choice; they were surrounded so she needed to get out of there.

"I trust you." Awashima shouted before taking off.

"Yes, my Madame." Kusanagi started to smoke.

"It's going to be fun from now on, right, Mishakuji Yukari." He said in line of a challenge as the smoke cleared revealing the figure as the right hand man of the Green King, formal vassal of the late Miwa Ichigen, the first Colourless King, a man who was obsessed with his own beauty. Yukari had sent his men after Awashima while he would handle Kusanagi alone.

Awashima ran. She tried to avoid detection with the Green Clansmans scanning the area as and when she could. The dress was getting in her way. Somehow she was glad that there was a blackout but the Green were good at detecting even a little movement from human's body.

"Oh." Awashima was shocked. She was spotted by someone. She had no choice but to fight him if he was from the Green.

"Isn't that Munakata's right hand woman?" A familiar voice ranged out. Awashima could not see him in darkness.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking around. Somehow she became wary.

"Just a part time waiter who happened to be caught in the crossfire." The voice which sounded bored replied. The part time waiter, Suoh Mikoto needed her help.

* * *

Munakata found himself surrounded by the Green "ninjas" and fighting them. With the Silver King being put under and Anna too young, he had the responsibility to keep them safe. The ground was trembling as Munataka gave out his order to his subordinates to report what was going on while protecting the Red and the Silver King.

There was no response.

Munataka finally noticed a hidden device somewhere. As expected from a clan of "ninjas". He was careless. Just how much their King had already heard.

"Good enough to send people after your heads." A parrot appeared before the Kings.

"Thanks for bringing me the Silver King. Now I can have the answer I'm looking for." The parrot announced flapping his wings.

"Do you think we will comply?" Munataka pushed his spectacle up.

"What's wrong?" Yata and Fushimi who just stubbornly wanted to tag along in order to taunt Yata came over to guard their Kings sensing the abnormality going on.

"JUNGLE? The Green King." The boys were in their battle stance knowing very well what the parrot was.

"It's not wise to wake him up now." Anna advised Munataka looking at the meditating Yashiro. It was her fault for asking the First King here. Munataka stopped her from reproaching herself. He was careless for not noticing the camouflaged CCTV they had implanted despite having the control over the Tower.

"A King can deal with a King. Boys take the Red King and stand back." He instructed both Yata and Fushimi.

"I'll protect the Silver King until he wakes up." He decided.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. Since when he had become a responsible man when he could not be bothered to do his paperwork at times.

"Don't die out here." Fushimi said blatantly as though he cared.

"Who do you think I'm, Fushimi-kun?" Fushimi glanced at the King for a moment not saying a word.

"I'm your boss." Yata jaw dropped at the straight comment. He was expecting something more complicated as he had the impression that the Blues except Saru who did not continue with High School despite having good grades, were highly educated.

"Let's go, Anna, Mi~sa~kiii~"

"Don't call me by my name." Yata screamed at him. Fushimi led the way.

* * *

Kusanagi shot a few attacks at the purple haired man who was dodging swiftly despite his precision. Before long, he already received multiple cuts over his arms and his torso whereas Mishakuji Yukari remained unscratched. Kusanagi spit his cigarette clutching his injured right arm in pain.

How was he so strong, was it because he was a dual colours user like his junior, Yatogami Kuroh? He had not even used his Green aura against him. Even the Black Dog had a hard time against him back then.

"You're really making this fun." Kusanagi smiled wryly.

"You're not that bad either. Even though you're not even a match for Kuroh-chan, I kinda enjoy my fight with you. However, being a King's No. 2, you're really too weak. I bet your king doesn't trust you for he has yet to unlock your true powers as a vassal, does he?" Yukari commented. Not just Anna, even Suoh Mikoto did not trust him. Kusanagi narrowed his eyes at his comment.

"Let's finish this, shall we? Let me show you the true power of being a No. 2 of the Clan is like." Yukari decided preparing his sword in samurai pose preparing to take him down in one strike as the Colourless aura engulfed him.

* * *

Neko was in panic. She had lost sight of the Totsuka after she woke up from her nap. Kuroh would be angry.

"It's a trap." Totsuka was in a hurry feeling anxious on the train back to the main island after overhearing Neko's conversation with Isana Yashiro. The Silver King was in danger. He was frantically trying to contact Kuroh but wondered if his phone would work here. He would try anyway.

"So now what?" Kusanagi was losing his patience when the ringing of phone was heard. Both men were surprised that a phone call actually got through. It was Kusanagi's. Awashima would have urged him to seek reinforcement if the call came from his men. He should take this chance and do just that.

"Hello, is this Yatogami-kun?" The other party asked. Kusanagi frowned by the extremely familiar voice. Yatogami, it was Yatogami Kuroh's contact.

"Moshimoshi... This is Kusanagi. I think you got the wrong number. I'm in the midst of a fierce battle of life and death if you will be kind enough to call in Scepter 4 for assistance. " He said in his usual Kyoto accent while watching Yukari closely. The other party sounded surprised to hear him.

The caller was shocked himself too. Kuroh and Kusanagi was just an entry difference. He made a mistake again. Even though the other time, he saved himself. So much for saving Suoh's number under "King" as the phone entry.

"Kusanagi-san... are you fighting the guys who are after the Silver King?" He struggled to say. Kusanagi frowned at the extremely familiar voice.

"Who are you?" He finally asked feeling really suspicious. He had not considered looking at his caller number display to prevent any opening for attacks.

"Kusanagi-san, the Silver King is in danger." Kusanagi narrowed his eyes. So that was their true objective. He realised Anna actually went out to meet up with the two Kings taking only Yata along without informing him.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto was hiding in a blind spot where he could see the confrontation between the right-hand man of the Green and the Red Clan and Kusanagi was on the line seeking reinforcement.

_"When the time comes, he can fully utilise his potential under his King's order. It's their right as the vassal to serve under you to share your burden and do the necessary." The man Isana Yashiro went to visit gave Shiro his advice as a senior. Shiro had never had a Clansman until now. To him, it was nice to hear from other Kings, even the dethroned ones, on the deployment of Clansman to learn how to utilise their powers to the maximum which the Gold King, his old friend was an expert in._

_"They're not pawns." Suoh headed out for a breather._

_"But, it'll be beneficial even for you, former King." The elder man said. "After all, their powers remain even with our demise. You won't want the Kingless Clan to suffer like I did." He gave some advice to Suoh._

If this works out, his true power as the vassal of the Red King would be unlocked. He already knew but he never thought of unlocking them considering the undesirable consequences which would come along.

The image gentle young man with honey brown hair holding his beloved camera with a heartwarming smile appeared in his mind. He would not want him to be using that kind of power as he was not the kind of person for it but if it was just Kusanagi, he could take handle the pressure.

_"Woman, tell Kusanagi…"_

"Seri-chan?" Kusanagi was caught by surprise to see her standing by the railing a distance across an area shouting his name all the sudden. Awashima said something to Kusanagi which gave Yukari a shock. He knew what that was.

As soon as Kusanagi heard it, the pupil of his eyes turned red and the image of the Dresden Slate appeared within.

Suoh smiled for once. His role ended here, for now.

_"I'm sorry, Kusanagi for causing you trouble." _He thought to himself while hiding from the ninjas who were still lurking around. _  
_

The same phenomenon occurred to the other man on the line with Kusanagi. His eyes widened as his pupil glowed in red. The slim young man in yellow sweater and white pant dropped his phone feeling shocked by the effect from hearing those words from Awashima. It was something King had been enduring on his own.

"King, how could you?" Totsuka Tatara cried in denial. The red aura emitted from his body was in disarray.

Suoh Mikoto never unlocked the true potential of Kusanagi as he did not want to stain his other vassal's hands with blood after seeing his true potential through the Dresden Slate. He cared for him too much to the extent that he rather go through the stress alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Loss

**Some cuts which was overlapping with the previous chapter here. One of the hardest chapter to write since I'm not very good in writing action. I had always wanted to include some SaruMi. For MikoTara fans, guess you have to wait. Their roles will only be bigger later. They are important XD!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Loss**

_"Misaki-chan, look what I had bought?" A female chirped upon reaching home. Today she was in maid like outfit._

_"Did you take something from the set again?" Yata stuttered looking away. He forgot to yell at her for calling him by his girly first name. Her outfit looked a little revealing today. Yata was trying to contain himself to stop leaving his apartment at such a sight. This was his apartment even though it was shared, why was he always running out. What if his former companion decided to come back one day and found her here._

_"Stupid Saru." She overheard him muttering softly to himself._

_"Come and try this, it's heavenly." Douhan tugged his arms to his horror._

_"Let go of me!" He shrieked pulling away from her. At last she let go and continue with her meal._

_"You really like pizza sushi, don't you?" Yata gave a small awkward smile._

_"Here!" The girl handed a box of sushi to him. "A treat to celebrate our friendship. We're friends from now on."_

_"Friends?" Yata took the box with trembling hands._

_"Thank you." He stuttered. Other than his younger sister, Megumi, Anna and Saru's cousin, Aya, he did not really dared to interact with girls to say having a female friend of his own. Maybe they could put behind their differences and be friends._

The said girl now was putting on her ninja costume and looked herself into the mirror.

"Friends huh? Misaki-chan is really naive. That Scepter 4 officer must be blind for not seeing that side of you." She pulled out her ear phone.

"I'm ready, Yukari. I'm headed to the tower now." She informed. Today they would capture the Silver King and activate a Damocles Down.

"Good luck, Douhan-chan." The party on the other end said.

Mishakuji Yukari turned to his master, a green parrot and nodded.

"I'll leave matters here to you, Yukari, don't let us down. I'll deal with the Red and the Blue kings from where we left off." The parrot turned himself into smoke and disappeared.

"And the Colourless King, if he appears." Yukari did not say out loud as he glanced at a certain pair of couple from the targeted Clan direction. They were looking as though they were enjoying the party.

Now the main event began as the emcee walked up to the stage. The esteemed members from the JUNGLE already had the area surrounded. They would take over the world today. His mission was to be the decoy while his King could do as he pleased without being obstructed.

* * *

Yata and Fushimi soon found themselves surrounded by the "ninjas" after being told to escape by Manakata. The number was more than they had expected. Yata was pissed at how the Blue managed things out here to allow unauthorised personnel in this easily.

"Remember, they can shapeshift to look like us and they have their special ability to counter us." Fushimi merely answered reading the shorter boy's mind. "I'm not going to argue with you Misaki. My mission now is to get the Red King out safely, that's all."

Like before, Fushimi and Yata would cover each other back. Anna was somewhat consoled to see that they were working together despite the situation they were in.

* * *

Explosion was occurring all over with all the damages caused by Yata and Fushimi's attacks. They had the upper hands despite being outnumbered.

"You're not bad I guess. Guess witnessing Anna's birth as the new Red King had given you a power boost." Fushimi noted the power difference between the usual Clansman and the Clansman who witnessed the birth of the King and obtaining power from him the first hand.

Maybe his assumption was wrong since a certain dead man was shockingly weak as the HOMRA executive who witnessed his King's birth. Fushimi was strong because he possessed dual colours.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always strong." Yata said slamming his wooden rod now his weapon on one of the ninjas sending him flying. Fushimi sighed. That was why he was never smart.

Their attacks caused a series of explosion even Anna needed to dodge. It appeared that someone was coming through the smoke. Anna recognised her. She was one of the right-hand man of the Green King, Hirasaka Douhan. She had betrayed Yata's trust.

"Wow, here we meet again. Fushimi-san, Misaki-chan." She started to tease as he approached the two boys in their battle stances. Yata was speechless. The girl who had been freeloading on him confiding with him on how bad things were in her Clan which resulted in her leaving was actually with them. He thought maybe they could be friends. She even shared her pizza sushi with him after getting her pay from her part-time work just two days ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm never your friend, Yata Misaki! My allegiance is with the fifth King, Hisui Nagare!"

The two boys was caught off guard. She began a series of knife throwing attacks firstly on Yata who was obviously distracted. Yata was surprised by the strength she had as compared to before when he was hit and sent flying and crashing on the wall across.

"Misaki!" Anna and Fushimi yelled in unison.

"It's ok." Yata raised his hand up to stop them from coming to him as the smoke cleared. Yata was seen clutching his left eye with a ninja knife sticking out of it. He was bleeding to Anna's horror. She had seen this coming with her reading of him.

* * *

The Blue King and the medium of the Green King greeted one another. Munakata had a good run with his luck lately with his men trying to assassinate him but failed. His right-hand man, a huge man with a cross scar across his face, had done a good job in protecting him. However, Munakata's luck ran out as the building was camouflaged by their program. No one out there would have noticed.

Munakata did not seem to be worried about it.

"If both of us have our Sword of Damocles out there, anyone would have noticed."

"Well, not if I had taken control of the Slate and the mind of the Silver King." Another figure appeared taking Shiro's body right before him giving him a slash from his back taking Munakata aback. Munakata kneel on a knee grimacing in pain. The ninja removed his mask revealing the face of a purple-haired man, Mishakuji Yukari.

"And of course." He flicked his finger. The body of parrot which was with him was twisting and turning in funny angle.

"What're you planning, Yukari?" The parrot shrieked before exploding into pieces.

His plan to kill off the vassal of the Red Clan had failed and he barely escaped with minimal burns. That man was melting the place down with his aura. In any case, he decided to move on to his real objective.

To hack and take control of the Slate when it was activated for himself. A green Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky.

* * *

The Silver King was dreaming. He was searching for an individual, the owner of the vessel he was using, the real Isana Yashiro. Initially, he thought this name was given to him by Neko with her powers but guess he was using other people's identity as well.

He finally found a figure curled up to his chest.

Isana Yashiro.

Shiro now as Adolf K. Weismann approached the depressed boy.

"Why?" was what Weismann heard he was mumbling about.

"Isana Yashiro." Weismann kneeled down to his level. He would have a talk to him.

* * *

Anna, Yata and Fushimi were trapped. Fushimi faced the Hirasaka Douhan with immense ferocity. No matter how many cuts he suffered. He was not giving up.

"How dare you hurt Misaki?" Fushimi glared at the masked woman who was using his seething anger to her advantage.

"Eh? Douhan-chan, are you done? We have to go before the Blue King goes crazy according to our plan." Mishakuji Yukari seemed to be done with his business. He was not happy with the result. Such was the Silver King. He was inviolable. All he could do was to seize the control of the Dresden slate from him.

Red aura engulfed Anna as she intended to fight. She had noticed he was no longer just a Clansman. Yukari sensed her overwhelming aura. However, in terms of fighting, she was no match. With just a sweep of his sword, Anna found herself sent flying like a red doll. She was not going down like this. Sending a wave of her flames she created a barrier to buy some time for them. That was when they realised in horror that this Yukari was only a hologram when his image sizzled and disappeared.

By then, even Douhan had disappeared.

"Run!" She yelled at the boys.

"Ahh!" Anna was sent crashing due to the impact from the blows from Yukari with the wounded Yata. Yata shoved Anna aside after catching her before a huge pillar fell on him and he ended up trapped under.

"Misaki!" Fushimi caught the unconscious little girl before she hit the ground. They were separated by the flame barrier Anna created.

"Stupid Saru, take Anna and run." Misaki bit his lip in pain. After losing Mikoto-san, he had been depressed. Now, he ought to be proud. An explosion occurred close to him. He was going to die here protecting his King.

"I'm not leaving without you, Misaki." Fushimi's voice was full of anxiety. They were separated by the wall of flame.

"Are you going to betray your own King's trust as well? I look down on you, Saru." Yata forced out a laugh before falling into a coughing fit. He was surprised to find himself tearing up. He had always wanted to make up with Fushimi. If only he knew why he betrayed him. Seemed like he no longer had the chance to know.

"GO!" Fushimi tightened the grip on the girl hearing Yata's order. It was either Yata or the three of them. For the sake of the majority, he really had no choice but to leave Yata.

"Stay alive, MI-SA-KIII!" Fushimi attempted calling his first name in that familiar psycho voice which he failed badly before running off.

"Stop calling me by that name." Yata coughed again choking in the smoke. His vision was getting blurry. He was at his limit.

"Goodbye, Saru. I'm sorry everyone." Yata finally understood how Totsuka was feeling when he died on his arms with unseeing gaze. He had regret so was he. A major explosion occurred when Fushimi was blown back by the blast while hugging Anna tightly.

"MISAKI!" He cried in the midst being thrown aback by the blast of explosion.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**This chapter may not be as interesting but nevertheless please enjoy. **

**Thanks for the support and reviews. I'm now still stuck at a certain chapter as new ideas are coming up. Hopefully, I can update fast but no guarantee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

**Three months ago, the night when the five Kings gathered**

_Yatogami Kuroh was shocked to find the Green King dead in the hospital. Hirasaka Douhan who was horrified, informed him on her conjecture of what had happened to her King. Her King merely wanted to know how he could switch for a healthy body since he was a vegetable. Yukari joined the Green Clan and took advantage of it._

_"Mishakuji Yukari, just what are you after?" Kuroh thought looking down of the city from the roof. He was reminded how his Senior's attempt on their late Master's life. He had suspected that Totsuka Tatara from the future knew about him. He could only hope that his Senior would not harm him. They were all related to the Colourless Clan despite the differences in he King served. He had to find him before his Senior did._

* * *

"Anna, you shouldn't say that." Summer Kamamoto who had lost weight begged of her. The Red King had been informing people how they would die recently. Fear was instilled because what she said would come true. Kamamoto witnessed it first hand when Anna warned a young man about it out of the blue. The young man obviously did not believe her. That night, he died in the manner as predicted by Anna, with his limbs ambutated.

Even Kusanagi could not do anything about it despite answering all the calls from the public. She was gaining fame in an unfavourable way. Even the TV station wanted to interview her. A young strain with uncanny psychic powers. On top of it, she was a little girl. Of course they were interested. Despite all the bad things she said. He was lucky as Anna sort of ordered him to marry the Tsundere Woman claiming that they would be able to support each other after surviving the assault in the hotel.

"Kusanagi-san, please talk to Anna." Kamamoto begged of him. Kusanagi raised his hand to stop him.

"Leave her be." He said. He was trying his luck by picking up his phone to call that number again hoping that someone would answer. However, there was just no signal as expected.

_"Kusanagi-san. please trust me, I'm and I'll always be your ally." _Kusanagi could not helped but feel concerned especially after seeing that particular contact in his call history when he was having his wound taken care of in the hospital. He stole a glance at the PDA belonged to his late friend he had just taken out shaking his head. It must be due to the hijacking of network by the Green which caused the corruption of even his phone's contact. Even so, that person had heeded his request to seek reinforcement from Scepter 4 and saving the Silver and the Blue King in the nick of time to his relief. He was just baffled that none of HOMRA member actually called him that night.

None of his information network could get him anything.

"The recent murders. The Bloody Rabbit." Anna muttered recalling the vague image of a figure in yellow wearing a USAGI mask drifting in and out of consciousness in Saruhiko's arms.

"It's weak but it's there."Anna's marble broke. Kamamoto was worried as she was talking to herself shaking her head.

A woman was here to see Anna. Seemed that she had gotten well enough to get out of the hospital.

"Shoko-san." Anna ran to help her him. She was such a good girl despite how scary she could be trying to predict the futures of the others. Shoko was accompanied by a familiar white haired boy who greeted them with a smile. Kusanagi was contemplating if he should serve wine to him based on the previous experience with him when he was drinking with Seri. Both of their tastes were terrible in Kusanagi's book.

"I'll have milk today. I'm still underage." Isana Yashiro replied with a gentle smile.

* * *

**Three months ago**

_Shiro jumped up from his bed. He realized he was in a room which seemed like a dorm. Was everything a dream before?_

_"Are you alright?" An elder male with black hair was grumbling frowning at him._

_"Shiro, you're awake. I always believed that you're alive." The female strain with light pink hair gave him a tight hug causing the boy to wince in pain._

_"Who are you?" He asked. The two companions were stunned._

_"I'm Isana Yashiro but I don't know any of you at all."_

_"Shiro, what happened to you? I'm Neko. Shiro's Neko." Neko could not believe her ears. She was getting emotional when the male grabbed her arms and shook his head. He was in denial as well. The boy before them was not the Silver King they knew._

* * *

"How're you feeling today, Seri-chan?" Kusanagi asked handing her a canned soda during her lunch. He even added her favourite red bean in her lunchbox for her.

Kusanagi and Awashima had been through life and death to only realise they were dealing with hologram of Mishakuji Yukari who had betrayed his King. He had now taken over his position by force. Kusanagi fought hard despite having the disadvantage. No one was going to bail them out as his request to the person who called was to help their Kings over at the tower instead of themselves.

"Thanks to you, I wasn't hurt. How is your shoulder?" She poked on his wound. Kusanagi flinched in pain. He had sprained his arm during his fight with the hologram. That was a proof that he was becoming old.

"I should thank you for deciphering what I shared with you from the research to activate my true power as the vassal of the Red Clan, Seri-chan." Kusanagi smiled. He did not expect he still had more in him. He did not actually have much of the boost of his power after becoming Anna's vassal. Vassals were noted as the first two Clansman the King had while the rest were just normal Clansman. He was disappointed that Mikoto, despite being his old friend, did not trust him enough to unlock his power as his vassal.

It did not work for Awashima. Guess she was not her King's vassal since she did not witness Captain's birth as the Blue King.

Even so, it was hard to determine as Munakata claimed that he had not decided his vassal according to what he told Anna. Maybe it was just random. It was a dense waiter who helped her out but they were separated by a wall due to an explosion later. Awashima was in deep thought on how he knew that. As there was a blackout, she could not get a good view of his face. All she knew was he had messy red hair and was clumsy.

_"Don't try to look for me, just hear me out, Lieutenant of Scepter 4."_ The man who just shared with her how to do that requested.

* * *

"Do you know the code from each King is unique. He will receive Anna's when she's ready to know." The waiter thought to himself after sharing his code to Awashima to unlock Kusanagi's true powers as Suoh Mikoto's right hand man.

"Their powers can be quite nasty." As a King, he was offered a glimpse of the power the first two Clansman he had. For his case, he could not contain the power of a King. Hence, the vassal chosen would have to share the burden. Of course, The King could choose to bear the burden himself and locked the true powers of his vassal down.

He did not know it still worked after he renounced his throne until he heard it from the secluded dethroned King and tried it out on his own. Kusanagi nearly caused a meltdown with his powers though to save himself and the Ice Woman. He was not kidding when he ordered his vassal to burn a hole to get to the basement to save Anna years ago. His other vassal could do it if he willed it. That was one of the regret he had for not sharing the burden earlier.

He was glad it was Awashima as if it was Munakata, he would be smart enough to realise that it was him, up and roaming about and he would have ordered a manhunt and he would not be able to take a peaceful nap like now. Suoh laid lazily on the bench in the park to take his afternoon nap like a lion in Savanna.

* * *

"Awashima-kun, what do you think of this?" Munataka was choosing a dog to adopt online. Awashima was requested to help him.

To Munakata it was another peaceful day with nothing much to do since the others were working hard for him. He was the Boss. Besides, he was still recovering from the power drain by a certain mysterious force. Not just him, all the Kings in close proximity were affected including the inviolable Silver King.

"Awashima-kun, did you notice? There were actually _seven_ Sword of Damocles gathered in that tower. It had never happen before. That was the first time since the Ashinaka High School incident that more than four Kings appeared in close proximity. The new Colourless King was an enigma. He came for the Isana Yashiro and I'm amazed how he got up to the tower safely considering how the "ninjas" had taken over the tower. And I sensed that the King was staring at me coldly underneath his mask. I couldn't even sense his aura. Before I know, I ended up dozing off before I realised."

"Dozing off?" Awashima twitched her eyebrow. He was knocked out cold. Well, she would not embarrass him anyway.

The Captain had not been himself since that day.

"I saw a red USAGI before falling asleep." Munakata said while piecing his puzzle recalling a person wearing a mask from USAGI draining his aura which was out of control. He would never shared that to Awashima. That was why the Kings were said to be lonely.

"USAGI is gold."

"Shouldn't it be white?"

They were not making any sense.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" His sudden change of topic caused Awashima to panick. He would enjoy while it lasted when he was still a "sick" patient.

"There's nothing to worry about, Awashima-kun. If he ever ill-treat you, we'll have his head." Awashima paled at his constant teasing on her upcoming marriage. Her Captain had not been acting like usual since the attack by the JUNGLE. Knowing what Awashima was in a fluster, he stopped his teasing.

Her fiance proposed to her not long after claiming how he should treasure what he had before he regret for losing it. That man was wise. He was just plain unlucky that tragedy just happened to the Clan he belonged to one after another.

"How is he by the way?" Munataka changed the topic once more. Awashima knew who he was asking about. After all, he had granted him a long leave to take his mind off since that day. She wondered if he was being too soft on him. Taking him in at the age of 16 when he was underage was one, promoting him quickly was one, granting him a long leave was another. It was a wonder people had not complained.

"He had not been returning to his dorm lately." Awashima reported. "I'll try to get in to touch with him."

When Awashima left, he pulled out a file of a certain case he needed to review. In his report, he hadn't been able to be honest because of his appearance which was scientifically impossible.

"Red Rabbit. Interesting fellow. Speaking of cold and unfeeling, you're definitely a notch above Awashima-kun." Munakata gave a small smile at the profile of a certain dead man with a honey brown hair formally from HOMRA. He was wearing a mask of USAGI most likely found in the tower that day to avoid attention. He had caught his interest.

"Is it okay not to order a pursue of the Colourless King, Munakata?" A huge man who sat on the sofa in Munakata's office said.

"Definitely. The Silver King had determined that the Red Rabbit is not a threat. There's no need for to pursue, Zenjou-san. Besides, he informed you to come into the tower, isn't it?"

"He reminded me of Kusuhara." The elder man commented. Munakata was taken aback for a moment before nodding.

"Kusuhara as the Blue Rabbit, that is an interesting interpretation, Zenjou-san." Munakata smiled.

"You're pissing me off. He is the Colourless King for goodness sake not a pet." Zenjou did a facepalm at his lame joke. Munakata had to be surfing the net for pet during their conversation. He would prefer his black cat, Kuro-chan though. His face turned serious afterwards.

"Your Weismann level is exceeding the norm. It's better that you watch out." Munakata pushed his spectacle up with his finger. It was that topic again.

"He chose to drain you of your aura that day. That was a smart move. If it's me, I'll slay you if I deem you unfit. That's why I decided to come back." Zenjou Gouki reminded him. That was exactly why Munakata invited him back. He was the only one in Scepter 4 who knew the condition of his Sword of Damocles.

Three months ago, Munakata woke up that day with the clansman of the former Blue King beside him in the hospital. He remembered how he was drained of his power before he lost his consciousness when he saw his face underneath his USAGI mask. It was because of a certain coloured aura eating away his Sword of Damocles, he was losing control. He used that as a catalyst to drain his aura. He understood why Suoh only lost control after his death.

Zenjou Gouki, the Captain from the Information Department was a sharp man despite his huge size and disability with loss of an arm. He was the former clansman of the late Blue King. With Awashima out on a party with her rumoured boyfriend, he offered to take over her position to guard their King for the night. It was an important duty of course. Three kings were meeting.

He was cautious.

He should have saw it coming when one of the members of Scepter 4 he did not recognise turned out to be a spy from the JUNGLE. He captured him. At the same time, a honey brown haired young man in yellow sweater and white pant came to him to inform him of the trap.

_"Today will be the doom of the Blue King. We will make him drop his Sword of Damocles to kill himself and the Red King and we will take the Silver King into custody."_ The man smirked before biting his tongue to kill himself.

The young man disappeared as soon as he got his message to him. Somehow, he reminded him of Kusuhara Takeru whom he had as a disciple for a short while before the young man died from taking a bullet for the Blue King.

He took one of the masks left in the caravan thus ended up being known as the Red USAGI (Rabbit) by the Captain despite Zenjou's constant correction.

* * *

The Captain of Scepter 4 specially ordered an employee of the pet shelter, also a member of HOMRA, Eric Solt who was acquitted from the charges for stabbing him when he was possessed by the evil Colourless King, to pick a dog for him.

And that was how the Blue King ended up adopting a Chihuahua with red hair.

* * *

**Note:**

**\- USAGI is the name of the Gold Clan and Usagi means rabbit in Japanese.**

**\- Why is it red? Isn't it obvious? Because Munakata said so.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kings of Dual Colours

**This is more fun to write than the previous chapters. Various scenes were cut to put it here. Onto the aftermath of rest of the characters especially Totsuka and Fushimi. Yes, Totsuka was involved as well. **

**This is probably the longest chapter I had written for this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kings of Dual Colours**

It was a brand new day. Birds were heard singing and light was shining through the window of the room as a certain person woke up from his slumber. A person was feeling for his spectacle on the desk beside his bed.

"It's another day filled with emptiness." Fushimi Saruhiko thought to himself with a blank expression.

Three empty months had passed.

* * *

Fushimi was walking in the street in daze. Nothing seemed to interest him. Not even the creepy murders of the strains which had been happening in the city that gotten all his colleagues busy caught his interest.

"Why did I have to take care of a dog just because I'm on long leave?" That was a complaint he had against his irresponsible boss with unreasonable excuse that he got tired caring for a dog and claiming he was allergic to the red hair of the puppy, even emphasising the word "red" according to Enomoto who brought the Chihuahua to him.

"I'm also allergic to animal." Fushimi felt like lodging complaint to the manpower authority against his Boss but somehow he was not sneezing when he was near this particular Chihuahua which was scratching his body shaking his head. Fushimi did not find him cute despite his constant attempt to get his attention.

He was walking the puppy when he saw a mother of forties, scolding her two young kids in red hair for messing up the corridor of the apartment. She seemed weary to him. Perhaps due to the burden of having to raise two kids single-handedly with her filthy rich husband going missing somewhere.

"Mum, I want fried rice." The red haired girl, Fushimi recalled her name was Megumi requested.

"I want Oniichan to cook for us, when is he coming home?" The boy Minoru asked. That name sounded more manly than his elder brother's. The young man in glasses scoffed and left the kids who were tugging at their mother's arms fighting for attention.

He passed by a game shop for a moment. That was the game shop he often patronised during the his middle school time. He had given up on his studies since his father had been giving him trouble. He was no longer interested in anything other than hiding himself in the world of gaming.

That was until he, Yata Misaki appeared. Yata was his classmate who he had never noticed. Outgoing and cheerful, he seemed to be the type who made friends easily. That was what he thought. But the truth was Yata Misaki was always fighting with others. He only got to know when he was confiding in him in the toilet one day in the cubicle besides his. He wondered why he allowed him into his world.

_"Wow! This is the game I had always wanted to play." His eyes beamed in happiness when Fushimi Saruhiko agreed to lend him a game he just bought. They started to hang out more often and became friends. Since then, all Fushimi had in mind was Yata. As long as Yata was hanging around with him, he was fine. Games were what connected them in the beginning._

_"We can do great things together."_ Yata often said that. Fushimi scratched his HOMRA insignia unconsciously.

The only regret he had was the decision to join HOMRA with Yata. He wished that they had never encountered Suoh Mikoto. Maybe things would stay the same. Maybe they did not know what to do in life but they would always be together. He would not have destroyed his relationship with Misaki. He just could not take the stress being reminded of his childhood trauma by remaining in HOMRA.

"I wish he will have his eyes on me but now he died for HOMRA." No blood no bone no ash of him was found. Just a skateboard Scepter 4 had returned to HOMRA. Fushimi laid on the bench in the park lazily after tying the annoying puppy somewhere and he was surprised when he knocked his head on someone who was having his afternoon nap there.

"YOU!" Fushimi stood up and saw a red head staring at him in disinterest. He must have heard him talking to himself.

"Oh! Now you're crying for spilled milk?" The man was seen biting on a stick. Suoh stared at the Chihuahua which was tied on the light pole beside where they were sitting. It was staring at him intently sticking out its tongue and wagging its tail. Suoh dug out a black beanie from his last job and decided that it would fit the Chihuahua.

"HELLO! What do you think you're doing?" Fushimi snarled at Suoh who held the Chihuahua right on his face. Come to think of it, that Chihuahua's eyes was hazel in colour. He decided that he wanted to lodge a complaint to manpower authority against his Boss for psychological abuse after all.

"Eh? I thought you like that." Suoh looked at the flustered Fushimi with disinterest as he put the puppy down. He seemed to have recalled something.

"Do you have a cigarette?" He asked suddenly.

"NO! I'm a law biding officer of Scepter 4, Suoh Makoto." Fushimi grunted at the fact that he was still underage. Twin brother or not, he was still hateful. He was obviously making fun of him.

"Eh? You still remembered you are an officer of Scepter 4?" Suou spit the stick he was biting in replacement for his cigarette. It was not like he wanted to poke his nose on it. He was concerned when he saw him this depressed. Fushimi had lost his goal in life since that day.

Fushimi sighed and sat back on the bench.

"I'm still surprised that you have not joined HOMRA? With your ability, they're more than happy to have you."

"HOMRA are not hungry for people with ability." Suoh defended. He finally heard his true impression for his former Clan.

"But I'm hungry. Can we go now, Suoh." A girl with heterochromia eyes colour popped put from the bush. Suou was reminded how he was stuck with her requested by the other Silver Clansman who decided to search for the other companion he did not know of. Their King was currently out of commission. Initially, they thought going on a journey with searching for a German man with silvery long hair in mind but was advised by the Red King not to as he was still inside him, Isana Yashiro.

As for now, they would act what would deem right until their King woke up from his slumber.

He had lost the connection with the Dresden Slate now being hijacked by the JUNGLE now, his soul was trapped in a recessive mode and the real Isana Yashiro was up and about now staying with his mother.

"Neko woman?" Fushimi eyed these two who were bickering suspiciously. So now he should assume he was with the Silver Clan.

Fushimi found himself laughing in tears all the sudden. He did not know why. He really missed how he fought with Misaki. Neko noticed it and stopped arguing with Suoh.

"Are you okay? Don't be scared by this idiot. He's not scary at all." Neko pointed at the red haired man who looked away. Why must he even put up with Isana Yashiro and his Clansman? Just because he owed him his life Or was it because of what he said, he was extremely concerned for the Colourless King he had never even met?

_"Worst case scenario. the Green King will force the Dresden Slate to pick a new Colourless King. Especially after the little exchange the King who came from the future had with him, the Green will definitely do that. The power of the Colourless King is unknown. All they knew was, he could affect all the kings. JUNGLE feared him since he sided with the Silver King. The consequence will be dire. The future will be affected with the change in history. Especially he came from a future way different from theirs. He will disappear."_ Suoh somehow did not feel good hearing that. Now the Colourless King had gone missing so Yatogami Kuroh was looking for him worrying that his senior had made his move.

"Ignore me." Fushimi just walked off ignoring them. Placing both his hands in the pocket, all he had in mind was still Misaki as he stared up to the sky in a daze. He frowned when he saw the puppy who somehow managed to broke free and followed him wagging his tail. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was said that Chihuahua could be fiercely loyal to their guardian.

"He's really afraid of you." Neko glared at Suoh who did not know what was going on angrily. Neko just knew the annoying megane's (annoying man in glasses) fear towards the former Red King.

"Shut up, b..." He stopped upon realizing he was being vulgar. He waved his hands and left her. He needed to report to work. He was aware Fushimi just wanted to be hated. That was all.

* * *

"Over here!" A male in his thirties waved his rolled up notebook.

"Sorry for the sudden notice, Isana-kun." He said to the slim young man with straight blonde hair in thick red framed glasses. He was in red long trench coat with a scarf around his neck.

"It's okay. My schedule happened to be free afternoon. An hour or two before my next filming is fine." The young man gave the stressed up male a heartwarming smile. The elder male eased up at his smile. It was rare for a young actor like him to be so modest and willing to help even as a stand-in. If only the main DJ was not this willful and did his job.

A man with messy red hair carrying a bunch of bento passed him by. They brushed each other shoulder without realising. The man in red hair briefly glanced at the slim young man with blonde hair when he thought he met someone familiar.

"Good evening, this is Isana Tara, the DJ for FM Neko Radio for this evening. Today, I shall continue with the radio drama "The Super Animal Legend"" The blonde haired young man, Totsuka Tatara put on his headphone and spoke into the microphone.

It was three months after his meeting with the new Green King who had betrayed his Master and seized his Sword of Damocles for his own purpose.

During the tug of war with the Green King, that King was bestowed each another Sword of Damocles and Totsuka knew because he gained the control of the Slate by accident before being overwhelmed by him who eventually managed to escape due to Totsuka's inexperience in battles.

* * *

_"MISAKI!" He could hear his screaming from a distance away. Grabbing the mask of USAGI he had taken from the caravan of Scepter 4 where he informed the elder officer with scar across his face about the happenings inside and putting it on, he activated his Colourless aura and saved a young Scepter 4 officer and a little girl in red Lolita dress from the blast of an explosion. _

_Totsuka looked at to the burning area and turned to the two survivors._

_"Anna and Saru-kun…" He recognized them. Turning back to the burning ground, he knew Yata was in there. He was too late to help them but knowing the future, he had more important things on hand to deal with. _

_"Where is the Silver King, Saru-kun?" Totsuka tried his best to control his emotion asking him with a voice of authority. The little girl in red dress was unconscious leaving the young man to pull himself together. He was still at a loss. _

_"Top floor…" He barely voiced out. _

_"Get out of here. This place won't hold for long." He ordered. Totsuka felt weird to become someone with power to protect his friends when usually he was the one to be protected. Fushimi seemed to be obedient remembering the order from his boss and retreated slowly with Anna._

_That was when he met him, the new Green King, Mishakuji Yukari in physical person, not a hologram to bail Douhan out at the top floor after stopping Munakata from going berserk with his unstable Sword of Damocles up in the air. Totsuka's eyes widened in horror. That was not in his memory of the future. He was not supposed to be the Green King. _

**_"The Dresden Slate is in a state of disorder, don't be surprised if the future you ended up is very different from ours. __I'll take care of the 6th King while I leave you to seek your happiness in that place." He said while he woke him up as the Colourless King._**

_"I'm expecting you, the Colourless King. You really showed up." Yukari stood above a huge boulder which used to be one of the pillars. The building would not hold up if this kept up. The Kings introduced themselves as a sign of respect._

_"Why are you doing this?" Totsuka demanded to the man with purple long hair._

_"My King is unable to fulfill his wish and I'm just trying to help him." Mishakuji Yukari pulled out his sword preparing to fight him. Since he was unable to take over the Silver and the Blue King's sword, he would start with him, the weakest King. _

_"Heh? It had been a while since I heard people calling me weak." Totsuka activated a shield around him blocking his incoming strikes. Yukari was impressed by his ability to defend. It was best to check out his real ability since the Colourless King had always been a wild card. The first one, his Master had the ability to predict the future; the second one had the ability to take over others' body. _

_"Pacification…" The Colourless King smiled beneath his mask. It was similar to his true ability as a Red Clansman but he could use it on the Colourless Clansman now or more. _

_Yukari stared at him in horror as he found himself becoming weak. The Colourless King was syncing his Colourless aura with his weakening it. They were from the same clans despite generations differences. Yukari mocked him for disrespect to his late Master as the new Colourless King. _

_"Disrespect, you say when you killed your own King?" That did not taunt Totsuka. He could feel anger burning within him. His King locked his powers away knowing what he could do if his true ability was activated. _

**_"Can't we just get there by opening a hole in the floor?" _**

**_"King, Kusanagi-san told you not to do anything crazy, right? If we're going to dig a hole, let's make one in this person first." Memories of the past was evoked._**

_Totsuka's eyes glowed in red. He would make a hole out of him. Yukari sensing incoming malice activated his green aura and attacked in speed. Totsuka's barrier remained intact. _

_"You're just a coward hiding inside a shell." Yukari tried to provoke him to only feel weaker as his green aura was in disarray leaking out at an alarming rate. As a new King that was just born, his power was still unstable. _

_"What did you do?" Yukari asked in horror as he stared into the cold but stern eyes behind the mask of USAGI. He felt fear within him. The Colourless King was surprising dangerous. He had no choice but to retreat before he lost control of the Slate he just stolen. However, Totsuka seemed to have caught on this that he had locked his aura on the control of the Slate as well. The image of the Slate which appeared below their feet was breaking._

The young man sighed as he knew he had the responsibility to face the boss of the Purple Clan as he also obtained the second of the Sword of Damocles which was standing side-by-side with his Colourless Sword of Damocles by accident. With the Silver King's mind locked away, he had the highest authority over the rest of the Kings and the rights to Nanakamodo building which he was operating out of it since the Slate was not reacting to him anymore.

As a reminder, he dyed his hair gold.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto found himself smoking outside the radio station. He couldn't take his mind of a certain blonde who passed him by when he was making his delivery.

"He's Isana Tara, Sasaki-san's stand in. Sasaki is skipping work again so Captain had asked him for help." The receptionist shared with Suoh who somehow clicked with her enough that she even gave him a cigarette as tip.

* * *

**Three months ago**

_Yukari managed to escape in the end. He had arrived at an abandoned mansion to meet a certain group of people._

_"Well, I'm impressed that you managed to track us down here, the Green King. What do you want from us?" A weary male in his forties looked up to him. Behind him was the whole group of people staring at him warily._

_"Your assistance, of course. The slate had told me about you, the group of former clansman from the previous Kings not accepted by the new Kings. I'm here to make a proposal. Yukari unsheathed his sword._

_Two of the figures in shadow appeared side by side waiting to defend their leader._

_"I know both of you. The twins with different hair colours from the former Scepter 4. You're of no match for even my Clansman. For my people can take the "old married couple" who defeated both of you down. In fact one of them was killed to deal the other endless pain. Isn't that the lost wonderful outcome? Join me and we shall seek vengeance against the current Kings who can't accept you."_

_"You want us to join the JUNGLE?"_

_"No, but a newly formed ROSE." A new sword of Damocles which resembled a purple rose appeared in the sky."_

_He also had the control over the Dresden Slate. Together, they would rebuild a world which would not reject them._

* * *

Fushimi was walking in the street in daze. The crowd did not bother him at all. He was in his lost small world where he was left alone. It was only a certain blonde woman walked past him, he finally woke up. The Chihuahua was licking his shoe much to his annoyance. Turning his head up he saw his target of vengeance.

"Hirasaka Douhan." He gritted his teeth in seething anger being reminded of Yata's last moment. She appeared to be hugging on another blonde male's arms. They were having a date. They were wearing a knitted hat and a pair red framed spectacle.

"Get lost." A voice was heard when Fushimi wanted to close in. There was a photoshoot going on. Fushimi who had cut off from the society for three months, noticed that that woman had became an actress. She was also "ninja" in his eyes. He decided he would make his move later.

The man in blonde stole a glance of Fushimi and his Chihuahua with a black beanie over its head and smiled.

Fushimi felt the air tensing up while walking in an alley while following her. He sensed a number of familiar aura emitted by the hateful former members of Scepter 4 he met during HOMRA days when he finally lost her in a corner.

He tilted his head and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Just show yourself, won't you, Minato Akito, Minato Hayato?" Fushimi yelled. The twins' with hair of two different colours, Minato Akito and Minato Hayato he fought a few years ago appeared before him.

"We'll just hope that you'll come along obediently with us, traitor of HOMRA." Minato Akito extended his hand. Fushimi wondered who on earth would go anywhere with someone not even a friend and especially they were his and Misaki's enemies. He was unable to react when he felt a sudden prick on his neck. Fushimi felt himself falling to the cold ground. His vision was becoming blurry.

"Hirasaka Douhan?" Fushimi wondered staring up at the third person who attacked him while on the verge of losing his consciousness.

"Told you to talk to him nicely." Akito said to his brother who arrived with another person in ninja outfit. He knocked out Fushimi as soon as he was ordered.

"Let's don't waste time. He'll definitely not come with us. King will be angry if we failed." Hayato retorted. That was why they got their shorter companion to do it.

"Misaki…" Fushimi mumbled. The ninja the Chihuahua was barking fiercely at seemed to have reacted.

It was okay right. He had lost his reason to fight back if Misaki was no longer around and he allowed darkness to claim him.

* * *

It was a rainy day. There were crowd surrounding an area where a murder occurred. A man was brutally killed with his limbs amputated. A card with a Bloody Rabbit was found held by a broken limb.

Suoh Mikoto never felt so disgusted before at this sight.

"How gruesome this sight can be." He commented to a person beside him holding up an umbrella.

"Do you think so? I think this is a work of art." The man beside him replied. The sound of the rain muffled their conversation.

"Aren't you cold-hearted?" Suoh scoffed.

"Maybe you're right." The other man replied before walking away in another direction opposite the scene where the investigation was going on. He held up his umbrella revealing his blonde hair. He just finished a photoshoot with a former Green Clansman.

"Seemed that he had made his move. I have to hurry." Totsuka Tatara realised he was trying to frame him for the series of gruesome murders using the name of "Bloody rabbit".

* * *

**Why a Chihuahua? Any fan who read Memories of Red would understand and how Eric Solt was associated with the breed. It was just random that I thought of it and gave it to Saru. Who else but him could have kept a Chihuahua? He wouldn't have got one so I got his "super nice" boss to adopt.**

**I hope it isn't too far fetched to have Kings having two colours since the Clansman can just that they would become more dangerous. **


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Another one of the longest chapter. A little MikoTara scene. I guess I won't have that again for the time being. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. I had decided on the ending. Shall see through the end.**

**Author's request: I decided that I'll like to get a beta reader who is willing to read my messy story and help me organise the idea I have scattering around :). Please PM me. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

_A male with spiky red hair was seen hovering above the younger one who was lying unconscious on a hospital bed. The younger man with honey brown hair was hooked up to many machines which was said would prolong his life which was held by a thin thread. It hurt the red haired man to see tube attached into the young man's mouth to force air into his already weakened body. Whether he could make it out of the wood, it was all up to him now. The male watched as his chest rises and falls reminding him that he was still alive. He leaned in and planted kiss on his forehead._

_"I'll be going now. Have a good rest, Tatara." This was the first time he came to see him since that night and the second time he called him by his first name. He could not face him. He almost lost him because he failed to protect him. That was when he realised how much Tatara meant to him._

_"Are you done, Mikoto?" Another male with blonde hair with purple tinted sunglasses asked. Suoh started smoking outside the hospital. _

_"Yeah. This is going to be the last fight." Suoh discarded his unfinished cigarette and stepped on it. He swore he was going to kill the Colourless King to avenge Tatara._

* * *

_Totsuka Tatara had landed on the ground of another time. He was surprised that he was able to stand on two feet when he was supposed to be paralysed waist down. Maybe it was a price to pay in exchange for becoming a timed bomb with a Sword hanging above his head. He raised his head and noticed a white haired boy, the very same one who sent him here, the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann._

_Totsuka was stiffened being reminded of the nightmare of being shot by the boy with the same face. His legs were turning jelly as his butt hit the ground._

_Weismann who was now Isana Yashiro extended his hand offering to help him up. Totsuka slapped his hand away and attempted to punch him but failed badly. He was trembling with tears falling down his cheek._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of, Seventh King." Yashiro raised both his hands to assure him._

* * *

_Shiro was pretty surprised to see the man with honey brown hair staring out of the window outside the café sadly. It was as if he had not seen Shizume City in the current peaceful state before. It was an expression of someone who had lost it all._

_Totsuka had informed Shiro his purpose in coming to their time._

_"I had always thought the power I'm searching will bring people happiness but seems that I'm wrong." Shiro stared out of the window for a moment looking at the crowd crossing the road before turning to face Totsuka._

_"I just came back here as well." Shiro took a sip of his coffee. "With the intention to rid us of this power which brings us nothing but misery. But that can only be done when all Seven Sword of Damocles are gathered at the same time. They are the keys to shut down the Slate." Totsuka blinked in surprise._

_"The former Gold King, my old friend had passed on, his successor is bound to appear. The Colourless King will not appear at this time. Even so, I think the Seven Sword of Damocles will assemble soon. Your coming here is a proof. It just means the time has come. Will you assist me?" Shiro asked. Totsuka hesitated. He did not know how someone as weak as him could help._

_"Don't sweat it. Everything will work out..." Totsuka suddenly told Shiro recalling what he always said. He wondered why tears found up his eyes. Totsuka broke down and cried. Shiro allowed the elder man to cry as he looked out of the window to see the sky as the evening sunlight shone into the window._

_"Everything will work out..." _

* * *

Totsuka was at the same cafe having his coffee and staring out of the window except his partner was different. It was a girl he was having coffee with. He was performing the role as a King he was assigned on behalf of the Silver King and he was getting used to it. He never thought he would become the successor of the Gold King, the most powerful King he often heard about. The Seven Swords had finally appeared at the same time as fated had dictated. He was distracted when a blonde girl with a yellow knitted hat, green sweater and short skirt had arrived. She was Hirasaka Douhan, HOMRA had sent in application to request to deal with.

"Thanks for the help, Isana-san. I can't find anyone with your hair colour to act as my brother at the last minute." The girl in blonde hair, Hirasaka Douhan exclaimed.

"Don't mention it. I had some time free on my hand." Totsuka now known to the public as Isana Tara smiled while sipping his coffee. "I'm glad that the movie is a success."

"Your acting is good which really helps even though we were not the main characters, Isana-san." Douhan sang praises beaming in admiration. She had never seen a guy so charming like Totsuka He was a different class from Yukari.

"You're pretty good as well. I'm really impressed." The two blondes stared at each other in silence before bursting into laughter. They were feeling awkward praising one another like this. They were also really good in acting in real life. They were aware who they were dealing with.

"Let's go straight to the point." Totsuka urged her to stop their acting.

"I'm grateful that you did not hand me to the Red Clan. I'll not disappoint you and assist you in dealing with Yukari, the traitor." Douhan said sounding grateful. Totsuka closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It was like playing chess. He was predicting Yukari's next moves. His source informed him of a certain clansman's capture.

"My friends used to say that they trusted my judgment. If I think that person can't make it, he probably won't. Don't thank me. " Totsuka leaned against the sofa.

"I accept your help for some reason I'm not disclosing so let's just use each other for our own benefit. You're a kind girl. Despite how your King had treated you, you're still loyal to him. Thank you for the app." Totsuka said with a heartwarming smile. Douhan blushed as she fidgeted on her seat.

"Don't mind me asking, what do you need the JUNGLE app under Hisui-sama's master account for?" Douhan asked in curiosity.

"Communication." Totsuka looked at her as he placed his cup on the table gently. He allowed his mind wander to another issue.

HOMRA out of all clans which would never follow proper formalities had put in to punish another King's Clansman. He recalled not even Scepter 4 could be bothered to write in to the Gold Clan to deal with him when his shoulder almost broke being caught infiltrating their facilities. Most likely it was Anna's idea to judge the female clansman before him. Their reason was justifiable considering they had lost a Clansman from that incident with Mishakuji Yukari and the Green Clan. It was not that the fifth King would be bothered to heed his summon if he requested to meet him.

Underneath the application to deal with Hirasaka Douhan there was another application to deal with another unnamed Clansman specifically directed at his Colourless Clan. Anna had always been sharp with these things. She knew. Perhaps it was time to meet the Red Clan officially.

After that he would deal with the Blue and the Green Clan to lure the Bloody Rabbit out in the open.

* * *

"The birth of the Gold King is confirmed." Munakata announced. The clansmen from the Gold Clan were all accepted by the new Gold King who he had not even met.

"He's quite a shrewd man. I had requested for an audience for three times and was not granted. Yet he requested to meet the Red King." Munakata commented while fumbling with his puzzle.

"It can't be helped since Scepter 4 is directly under their jurisdiction. We'll just do our job." Awashima took the file from her Boss who had signed off. The Gold King, aka the Second King held the most authority besides the Silver King who used to rule the sky. By taking in all the Clansman the previous Gold King had left, he must be a sympathetic person. Munakata deduced while connecting another piece of puzzle and smiled.

They were meeting on the same night and the same place the order which came down to Munakata said. Awashima read out the order she was to pass down to Kusanagi. It was a place only he and the Red King would know and Munakata's role was a middleman passing on their messages for them. Even though he was smiling from ear to ear, Awashima noted that he was not very happy because he wanted to participate.

* * *

Anna and her Clan were attending a summer festival. The bunch of handsome guys and a little girl in yukata caught they eyes of many.

Anna had her hair plaited and tied into a bun. She was in a cute little pink yukata with flower prints on it. Years ago she had a good time admiring at the swimming gold fish with red spots on them. Kamamoto gracefully caught a few for her while Yata was struggling with a bored looking Fushimi who caught those fishes at ease and Totsuka was watching curiously. Anna enjoyed the festival.

Even though it was the same festival, the time and the people had changed.

"Izumo. You can leave me here." She would be meeting him here in the most discreet location according to Anna.

Kusanagi ordered the rest to leave Anna. Somehow he felt uneasy. Awashima had informed that the new Gold King would like to see her. He was feeling uneasy considering he had no information on the new King despite his extensive network. He did not even manage to find out much information about the Colourless King Isana Yashiro's Clansmen had been harbouring for a short time.

If Anna said she would be okay, he should not doubt her. He was hoping she would trust him more. Since that day, his confidence was shaken. Anna had said he would have a fated meeting with someone. She said she wanted to join him but she had made her choice so he agreed to bring her to the festival with the rest.

"Sure. Summon me if you need help." Kusanagi advised. Anna could summon their clansman as long as they had their HOMRA insignia like what happened when Anna woke up as the new Red King. Of course she could summon her Sword of Damocles.

He stole a glance at Anna who was looking at a certain direction before walking off. His attention was diverted when he smelt takoyaki. He used to buy that for Suoh and Totsuka when the three of them first came many years ago. A man with messy red hair biting on a toothpick was trying not to mess things up at the stall he was working.

"3 set of these please." Kusanagi ordered despite not seeing anybody. He would finish all up by himself. Kusanagi started smoking. He had all the time to wait.

"Yes coming up." The messy red haired male stood up and came face to face at the blonde man with sunglasses. His toothpick dropped as Kusanagi dropped his cigarette at the same time. He was the fated person Anna said he would meet.

"Mikoto?" Kusanagi almost yelled. He could recognise him anywhere.

"Oh? It's Kusanagi... I'm Suoh Makoto." Mikoto stared at him. He was not really surprised. He chose to work here for this reason. He needed some Intel but he would not drop by Bar HOMRA to attract unwanted attention. Like Kusanagi believed his lie and he had been idiotic enough to address him by his name.

* * *

"You want to meet me. I'm here now. Show yourself". Anna announced. The scene changed to the background of solar system. Anna came face to face of a person with a USAGI mask in white yukata. They were closed up in another dimension with the stars and the solar systems.

"The 2nd King." Anna realised. Was he behind the recent murders as the Bloody Rabbit? That was the purpose when she requested Kusanagi to do up all the annoying application forms Mikoto would have burnt in order to get the Gold King to meet her. After all, all the murders seemed to be occurring since he appeared.

Anna could not read him at all no matter how much she tried. He was not like Yashiro who would block her. He had not done anything.

"Of course Anna can't read me as I'm someone out of this world." The person before her said in a gentle tone. Anna's eyes widened. Tears welled up Anna's eyes in an instant when the male removed his USAGI mask and face her in person.

"Tatara." She choked out.

* * *

"This is not funny, Mikoto. You should have told us that you're alive. You know how much agony your death had caused us." Kusanagi landed a punch on his old friend's face. They had a confrontation by the river where there were not many people around.

"I'm sorry." He actually admitted his mistake. Kusanagi clenched his trembling fist. He had disbanded HOMRA in order to decipher the mystery surrounding the Dresden Slate in Germany. He was hoping to find out the mystery behind their powers despite the death of their King and now the King he formally served was scratching his head sheepishly on the ground well and alive.

"I was up there." Suoh pointed at the flying ship in the sky Isana Yashiro had put in autopilot mode. Kusanagi sighed. Again, it was the Silver King. He was the man full of secrets.

"His body was destroyed and was recreated by the late 2nd King. I was just a supplement he picked up on the way." Suoh talked as if he was a joke himself. "I lost my right to the throne. I'm now a dethroned King left to do the bidding of the surviving King." Suoh never talked as much as compared to when he was alive.

"Are you coming back to HOMRA? Anna will be happy to see you." Kusanagi offered his hand to help him. Since he was alive, there was no way Kusanagi would let him go.

"You know I can no longer trust you." Kusanagi added quietly.

"Oh?" Suoh sounded surprised when he grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Why?" Kusanagi raised his voice. He understood if he was unwilling to be just a mere clansman of Anna but he knew Suoh was not someone like that.

"Bloody Rabbit." Suoh said. Kusanagi blinked. That was the culprit behind the recent murders with the dead bodies amputated. Kusanagi did not understand.

"Tch... This is the reason why I didn't want to unlock your power." Suoh was becoming impatient. He got a glimpse of the abilities of his two vassals. "Just like you're able to melt a building now, his ability will allow him to cut off limbs precisely from the insides."

Kusanagi narrowed his eyes. It was not that he did not trust him. His King had been trying to protect his other vassal, Totsuka from doing all the dirty things knowing of his true ability.

"I can't believe anyone else myself either. Totsuka is dead so if there is anyone with ability like his, I need to know." Kusanagi narrowed his eyes as he recalled a mysterious phone call from his late friend. It was crazy to think that someone was trying to frame a dead man.

"Where is Anna? Is she hanging out with those guys?" Suoh changed his subject. He might as well ask Kusanagi on his men's well-being.

"She is meeting with the new Gold King."

"A newborn King?" Suoh asked. "How about Munakata?"

"He isn't invited."

"He must be crying on his bed then." Suoh said sarcastically. Kusanagi chuckled at his words.

"What about the Colourless King?" Suoh pointed at the Sword of Damocles which appeared in the air. There were three of them including Anna's. Anna was facing two unknown Kings under their noses. Kusanagi threw away his cigarette. He was not worried if it was Munakata but unknown Kings were just too much. They could be a threat like Mishakuji Yukari.

"Damn!" Kusanagi cursed. He would have remained close to her if it was not his idiotic friend beside him. They ran to the direction of where the Sword of Damocles faded where they found Anna safe and sound.

Anna stared at the figure in white yukata running into the crowd before turning to the worried Kusanagi and another guy who came after her. Suoh briefly saw the back of the young man who ran away.

_"I wish I can stay with you longer. I'm sorry, Anna."_ That was the final words from Totsuka before he released them from the dimension.

"Izumo?" She greeted turning her head to him. She gasped when she saw another man with him. He had a worried look on his face.

Tears welled up her eyes. The man with red hair was someone really important to her. He was indeed alive. Her power of perception was never wrong.

"Mikoto!" She cried and hugged the man. They finally meet. Meeting two important person she missed so much in one night was too overwhelming for her. Suoh Mikoto kneeled down took her into his arms and brushed her smooth white hair.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you until now." Suoh apologised as the rest of the HOMRA members rushed to their direction. They saw the Sword of Damocles on the air as well.

"What happened?" All of them were stunned at the sight of the red haired man who was hugging their King.

"Mikoto-san?" Kamamoto exclaimed causing all eyes to fall on the red-haired man. He happened to find a photo of him in his younger days with Kusanagi making coffee for him when he was helping out in the spring cleaning in the bar.

"That's my brother. My name is Suoh Makoto." He turned to them and introduced himself much to the clan's disappointment. Kusanagi gave an apologetic smile to them before he looked up to the sky with a stern look.

That was certainly the Gold King. However, what puzzled him was the Colourless King. Why was the Colourless King there? He nodded to Eric and Fujishima ordering them to find out more about the Colourless King which was said to be missing all these months and his unnamed Clansman.

* * *

Totsuka headed out in the park after his meeting with Anna. A red haired Chihuahua ran up to him.

"It's not time yet. I know you're worried but let's wait out and see." Totsuka said while taking the puppy on his arms and stroked its fur. To the public, Totsuka was talking to a dog.

"By the way, unlike King, Anna is serious like how a real King should be. She's not overlooking this like King did." Totsuka laughed thinking of the second application form completed by Kusanagi in order to punish his Clansman. Another dog stood before him.

"Kuroh-kun." Totsuka greeted the man with long black hair with a relieved expression.


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Rabbit

**I just wanted to update today because it's a special day for me. **

**Sorry for the confusion so far in the story. As a writer, I can't really see. Only readers does. They are concerned and I'm grateful. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader but I'll like to finalise the few more chapters I had written and see how it goes. There might be delay in the update.**

**A part of this chapter will make more sense if you had heard "K Radio Drama Vol.5 - The Wild Suoh" in youtube but of course I changed things to fit in my story. It's really a hilarious radio drama actually. **

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bloody Rabbit**

Kuroh arrived to Totsuka's new home Totsuka had been staying in since he had gone separate ways with him and Neko.

"You sure has an extravagant taste when comes to housing. How many rooms do you actually need?" Kuroh never seen any traditional house as huge since Miwa Ichigen's. This house was just too much. He could get lost on the way.

"I'm just taking over whatever the previous Gold King had left." Totsuka smiled apologetically. He was never used to have so much wealth despite the expensive hobbies he used to have. Spending all his money as soon as he received his pay from his own way of earning money was his way of life. The Chihuahua was yawning on his arms. It was late at night.

"Is this Shiro's idea?" Kuroh probed. He was hoping he was able to see through them. It could not be helped. Totsuka and Shiro were uncannily similar.

Totsuka averted his eyes from him focusing on the sleeping puppy on his arms. He did not want to admit it but for the sake of the King who was residing within his younger brother who had been suffering alone, he nodded reluctantly. He did not want to recall their parting memory three months ago. He could never forget Weismann's expression seemed as though he had given up hope after failing to save Isana Yashiro.

Totsuka knew. Since his brief connection to the Slate, he was shown his family, his parents abandoning him and leading a new life and having Yashiro showering all their loves to him. He did not realise how much guilt Yashiro had for taking all Tostuka should have to the extent of giving himself up to save the Silver King from being absorbed by the Slate which was corrupted at that point of time due to Hisui Nagare's initial interference.

"That's so foolish of him. I'll never blame anyone on my fate." Totsuka said quietly. But yet Totsuka wondered if he had not done that, was this world also done for? They could not afford to lose any King if the Silver King wanted to see through his objective. Kuroh nodded at his words despite not understanding what he really meant.

"Let's move on and exchange what we have so far so that you can have an early night before heading out looking for your King." Totsuka urged pushing Kuroh into another room in his usual cheerful voice after putting the tired puppy to its cot. Kuroh was grateful that Totsuka was willing to be honest with him. For Totsuka, it was due to his unwavering loyalty towards his King that he decided to be honest to him. Shiro would have wanted it. If it was Kuroh, he would be able to bring him back to the reality.

* * *

Another victim with severed head was found in an alley. Awashima led a team and began their investigation. The case was transferred to them as this was the fifth victim and all of them had a common characteristic as a strain. The murder was quite tasteless. Her head was severed from the inside.

Doumyouji Andy was puking at one corner. He had never seen a body cut up so precisely detached from the line of joints of the bones. Even though the body looked intact, her head was detached internally.

"Are you alright?" Kamo Ryuuhou could understand how his roommates felt. Even Awashima despite not showing her expression was cupping her mouth feeling disgusted from the inside.

* * *

A man with a mask of USAGI covered with blood headed in to the abandoned warehouse. He had killed another strain and cut her up nicely, laughing sinisterly. It was not perfect as there was still blood oozing out when the victim bled out from her throat. It had been a while since she dealt with a girl. He was feeling the thrill of the scream of the very first girl he cut up years ago fulfilling a request from someone. Out of the blue he dodged an attack from a mysterious man. He had been waiting for him in the shadow.

"Long time no see. I was just thinking of you and your request. You're the one who's recruiting all the rejected Clansmen from the previous generation." The man in mask knew. He could not hope to go up against that man, the King of the ROSE, Mishakuji Yukari.

"You're a precious comrade whose talent can't be wasted, Bloody Rabbit. I need something from you again. Trust me, it'll be something entertaining for you." The man smirked at the King's proposal.

"You're really a cunning man, Mishakuji. No wonder Hisui Nagare likes you even though you aren't a loyal dog for double crossing him twice. Once four years ago, to get rid of the one who was close in winning the game on the app developed by his Clan when you made me cut up a middle school girl. So who do you want next? I suppose it's at least a strain I'm into "dismantling" now." The person known as Bloody Rabbit asked.

Mishakuji wanted him to cut up someone even more important than the gamer years ago. In exchange he would provide him with an ability of the Green Clan. The Bloody Rabbit removed his mask and revealed himself as a member from Scepter 4 with the power of red clan. Even he could go up against a King if they were not aware of his ability.

"Meanwhile, I shall go pick up another previous comrade of mine." He stood up and left the profiles of the active Kings to him. One of them, the one with blonde hair caught the Bloody Rabbit's attention. He had decided on his target as requested by the Purple King.

"Totsuka Tatara..." He recognised him believing that the news about him being murdered was just a lie. He decided to come out in the open again after coming across him trying to contain his red aura in an alley and later running off with a mask of USAGI. He was someone similar to him in terms of abilities they were granted by their Kings. Same as him, their Kings chose to lock their powers away knowing what they could do as a Red Clansman. He chose to retaliate and prove his foolish King right. Their powers should be used this way to serve their King the way the Slate wanted. Totsuka Tatara had to be a man who would understand where he was coming from.

* * *

_Kusanagi had a dream. The very same dream which haunted him when Mikoto was on the verge of breaking down after Totsuka's death, being overwhelmed and burnt by his own power._

_He found himself at the train station after that where he saw the familiar gentle figure on the bench._

_"Don't sweat it, everything will be alright." The younger male gave him an assuring smile which soothed soul even Mikoto's._

_"Totsuka, have you come to see us?" Kusanagi wondered. Another figure appeared behind him. He realised he was in his High School uniform as well._

_"Mikoto." Tears beamed on his eyes. He had never shown his tears to anyone after his two best friends left him one after another._

_Mikoto was seen extending his hand to Kusanagi before he faded into the dark when he reached for his hand._

_"Help us." Totsuka now touched his face dying on his arms said to him._

He woke up in fright. He washed his face vigorously and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Something was going to happen soon.

As he was dressing up, the news on the creepy murders on amputated limbs including the latest one were announced in the news. The police had put up wanted notices for "Bloody Rabbit" was shown on the screen.

* * *

The shoot just ended. Totsuka Tatara now going by the name of Isana Tara was now a part-time model, actor, and a stand-in DJ heaved a sigh of relief. By having his photo on a magazine cover, he would certainly gain attention. He specially requested to slightly permed his hair to give him a gangster look totally opposite from his usual image.

"Good job, Isana-san!" Douhan handed Totsuka a canned coffee. She really admired his talent. No one seemed to be as good as him when came to acting. She stretched herself before heading to her next location. Totsuka smiled at her gesture. They had made a name for themselves considering their scenes left the audiences a deep impression with Totsuka dying on her arms while Douhan suffered from the loss of her beloved brother leading to the main character's motivation to fight his enemy for hurting the innocents. Their performance was heavily praised because they were being themselves.

Douhan returned the studio for a photoshoot. As a member of JUNGLE, there were network everywhere so taking up odds jobs to find out information was not foreign to her. She just wanted to find out what Yukari was up to next and to confront him while helping Totsuka. That man after all had disappeared to god-know-where-he-was since three months ago after bailing her out from the vengeance of Fushimi from the tower.

That was the very same thing Totsuka was trying to do but he had something else in mind. Totsuka accepted the offer to stand in for the radio drama today as well again for a certain reason. Today was a really special day he would have sat down with HOMRA for some planning.

He had an extreme dislike towards the Blue King, he decided to have some fun to celebrate a special day.

* * *

Awashima was as usual hanging out at her fiancé bar on the off-day, confiding with Kusanagi about her day which was buried in hunting down the Bloody Rabbit. He had been listening to her for relevant information he needed. He was not able to find much from his network. All they knew was the murderer was targeting the strains. Other than that, there was no connection between the victims.

Kusanagi was feeling more helpless as time passed by. He was supposed to be an informant with extensive network, yet he was out of resources when came to the newly emerged Kings as well as the Bloody Rabbit. Suoh decided not to return to HOMRA. He would remain out there to find out more.

"Yo!" Kamamoto, Chitose and Shohei came in to the bar. It had been a while since the few of them got together at the same time finishing missions for Anna here and there. They were a little surprised to barge into the world of the loving couple.

"Sorry, sister-in-law, we will take our leave now!" Kamamoto said turning back to the door.

"The radio drama recently is just too hilarious. The three of us thought we should listen together so we came here." Chitose explained as he followed Kamamoto out.

"I don't mind listening. Play it! The recent murder cases are making me grumpy. Amuse me and make me laugh." Awashima ordered lazily leaning on the bar counter with her hand holding up her chin. Kusanagi heaved a sigh of relief. At least he would have peace for the time being. He got a feeling that she was drunk. She was blushing.

Their expressions were unreadable after the drama ended.

"Did he just make fun of HOMRA and Scepter 4?" Kamamoto stuttered in dismay and he was dragged into it being taken out by a lion in the drama. "King became a what?"

"I remembered you said that about Suoh Mikoto." Awashima tried to recall. Kusanagi paled at the content of the drama. The DJ was not afraid to incur the wrath of both clans. Kusanagi was so shocked that he called in to interact with the DJ with the name "Kusaji" for obvious reason. 2 Antenna hanging in from his eyes huh? He even added in some lame jokes which the DJ was sharp enough to play along with him much to his surprise. He even pulled in the Sword of Damocles into the drama.

"Glad that Fushimi is on shift to take care of the mess over at our end." Awashima was trying to comfort herself. She was lucky to be on leave and Fushimi had returned to work.

"At least they did not fight in the drama." Shohei commented.

Kusanagi was polishing his wine glasses as his gaze fell on a calendar.

Today was his birthday. Kusanagi realized. That DJ was a pro HOMRA considering how he "hurt" the pride of Blue King in the drama. He chuckled suddenly forgetting all the nightmares he had recently about him. Makoto, their new friend must be sneezing now. He just would not come to Bar HOMRA.

"Hi!"

Kusanagi turned his head over, "Wel...".

It was a white haired boy with a sheepish smile, Isana Yashiro. He came here to bond with them.

* * *

"I hate last minute mission." Fushimi clicked his tongue. He was back to work after being hiatus for three months. He was out of savings. Taking no-pay leave was out of questions. Even though he was complaining, he did not mind the overtime. He was paid overtime.

Even though he did not give direct orders, Munataka was hinting him to find the DJ who narrated the radio drama claiming that this was an easier job for a warm up. Shouldn't he look for the script writer instead? His team were trying to contain their laughter back in the office when they heard the radio drama "Super Animal Legends" on the "The Wild Suoh".

_"Fushimi-kun, I will not run away from the fight with Suoh, the lion."_ Munakata insisted in his usual calm expression. He was insulted in public. The other party is obviously challenging him for some reason. He was flipping the file on that case. That certain murder case on the profile of the victim. He had ran a voice identification earlier.

Guess Munakata's patience had run out. He had just recovered his power so he was busy catching up with paperwork. He could have finished the reports when he was not able to go out to the front. It was okay. Fushimi would bury himself in work. Unconsciously, he started picking on the injection wound on his neck as his eyes glowed in purple.

He noticed a certain girl in glasses heading into an alley. He licked his lip.

Hirasaka Douhan, the girl Mishakuji Yukari wanted to meet.

* * *

Douhan was on the way home after work. She could sense a man waiting for her in the dark alley.

"What a timing. I'm expecting you to look for me soon before I come to you." Douhan eyed the man before her. She was trying to know what he was up to but she had no clue as the man before her was really cautious. She was an uprising star after all. Rumours would not do her good in her career. That was why he chose to meet her there in a dark alley.

"Of course, you are a valuable comrade considering we had been working together for some time, of course, I'll come back for you, Douhan-chan." Yukari appeared out from the shadow. This did not go unnoticed by Fushimi who had been shadowing her.

* * *

Suoh twitched his eyes when he heard that with the Cat woman who was laughing out loud. The former Red King and Munakata were depicted as the ferocious beasts. King of Savanna. Since when he became a lion. Only a certain clansman would crack such jokes of him to the extent of putting a model head on his bed to scare him.

They were at the apartment Isana Shoko was staying. Neko was eager to see Shiro as her eyes were peering around when Suoh accompanied her here. They just saved her from being robbed by someone and took her home. Neko was the one going wild scaring the hell out of the petty robber who ran away with his tail between his two legs.

"Thank you for helping me." the lady with honey brown hair thanked the two guests.

"Is Shiro in today?" Neko asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, my boy was out hanging out with some friends he just made." She said apologetically standing up but her legs gave way and Suoh caught her on time. Neko was disappointed but she was more worried for his mother.

"Are you alright?" Suoh asked in concern. This was so ridiculous. Why he was even worried for her? It was unlike him. His gaze fell on a photo of a family of three on the desk. He was no pedophile but the boy caught his attention.

"By any chance you know Tara-kun?" Shoko noticed Suoh's expression and spoke up. Neko was surprised while Suoh blinked his eyes in response at Shoko's words.

"Ahh… Tara! I know him. He was the DJ who narrated the Super Animal Legend in the radio an hour ago..." Neko burst out laughing pointing at Suoh was wished he could burn her.

Shoko realized they had the same name. Tears unknowingly flowed down her eyes when she cupped her mouth. She had difficulty in breathing.

_"Be good and stay here, Tara."_ Shoko patted the head of her three years old boy. She could not bear to but she had no choice. They were running away from the debtors. She hoped the boy would find happiness and adopted by a kind family.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Suoh suddenly yelled when Shoko fell limp on his arms. She had a relapse. They needed to get her to the hospital.

"I want to see Tara." She said before darkness claimed her.

* * *

It was late at night. Suoh was pacing up and down in the waiting room waiting for news about Isana Shoko. He wanted to contact Isana Yashiro to get his ass down here to see his mother but usually Shiro was the one who came to him which made it tough. If only he realised the said person was busy playing card game in the Bar owned by his old friend.

"How is she?" Suoh asked awkwardly to the doctor who came out of the examination room.

"Are you her family?" He asked the red head man.

"No."

"Her condition is not optimistic. It's best for you to contact her family to come and see her as soon as possible. She don't have much time left." Suoh widened his eyes. Perhaps, death was not scary as it seemed to him. The scary part was having to leave with regrets and the people who were living were left to suffer.

"The meaning of being alive huh." Suoh held up the photo he seemed to unable to take his eyes off from. Isana Tara. Just who was he?

* * *

"Ahh! I lost!" Kamamoto fell on the sofa in defeat. His face was cover in drawings, so were the rest of HOMRA members including Kusanagi. Shiro was really good at card games.

Awashima was the only one holding up well against Shiro. Her pride as a member of Scepter 4 did not approve of her loss.

"Here I come." A drunk and blushing Awashima warned.

"I lost!" Shiro admitted defeat.

"Next time, I want you to challenge me fair and square, king or not, Isana Yashiro." Awashima pointed her straw on the white haired boy knowing he lost on purpose. She cupped her mouth as Kusanagi batted his eyes reminded her not to say anything wrong.

"But I never lost in sevens before." Shiro scratched his head wondering where he gone wrong.

"Oh..." Kusanagi suddenly spoke up. He knew of someone who never lost either. How he wished he could get them to pit against each other. If only things remained the same as before. Shiro acted as though he was troubled.

Anna opened the door of the bar all the sudden. She seemed to have run here from her school.

"Izumo, Shoko, she... Let's take Yashiro to Shoko." The little girl looked Shiro into the eyes. "Shoko is in a critical condition."


	11. Chapter 11: Downfall

**Many things are going on in this chapter. Hopefully, readers will like the little pairing moments here and there. I finally fit in a certain pairing. Well, he could confess in a subtle manner.**

**There are hints to a certain character's situation if you can spot it :P**

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Downfall **

Mishakuji Yukari had Douhan cornered. "I'm going to use the Slate to pick a Colourless King from this dimension. I'll free you from that man. Together we'll take over the world that rejects us."

"No, you don't." Fushimi clicked his tongue and jumped down from the roof.

"Eh, who is this? Isn't this the No. 3 of Scepter 4? I thought he must be drowning himself in sorrow at home." Yukari licked his tongue knowing what that man was up to. He would just play along with him for this act.

"I've a score to settle with you." Red aura began to engulf him.

"Try me!" Yukari drew his sword.

With a throw of his dagger, he had dissipated the hologram.

"Tch..." He knew it.

"As we speak, my plan is already moving. The next time, the kings gather will be the time where all of you perish."

"Douhan-chan, do consider my proposal. I'll grant you access back to our Clan whenever you're ready." The voice faded to the background. Douhan sank to her knees with heavy heart. She thought she was ready to face him. When he really appeared before him, it was another story.

"He's sick." She said to Fushimi. Fushimi retracted his dagger.

"If he is able to make himself a King, choosing a new King of his choice isn't impossible." Douhan commented as Fushimi reluctantly helped her up to her feet.

She hesitated in replying Yukari regarding his proposal. She still had some reservation. Even the Blue King was impressed by her "ninjitsu" and ability to pass through wall and had specially ordered Scepter 4 to watch out for her in case the Green attempted to make contact with her.

"At this rate, even HOMRA will be involved."

"HOMRA? You mean the clan Misaki-chan was in?" Douhan asked hesitantly. She was prepared to take it if he wanted to avenge the one he loved but did not dare to admit. She briefly noticed the sinister grin coming from him. She was distracted as she sensed something all the sudden. Turning to her back, she saw a ninja standing at the roof opposite them. The ninja vanished as soon as Douhan sensed that person.

Fushimi wanted to give chase but was stopped by her. There was no point. They were not prepared to face the Green Clan in case they had reinforcement around.

It was okay for him. He did not want to waste time on an unstable Clansman. It seemed that Totsuka Tatara was finally making his move.

Fushimi grinned devilishly as he flipped his dagger. He would execute the request from the Green King. His eyes glowed in purple and reverted himself as the Bloody Rabbit after parting with the woman. The effect was wearing off and he needed to hurry.

* * *

"Mishakuji Yukari will be making his move soon, Totsuka-san."

"Alright, I'm meeting him. Be careful on the way back. Don't leave your vessel lying around."

"I know. And..."

"And?"

"I can't wait much longer. I don't know what the twins will do to him if I don't get him out soon."

Totsuka sighed as he ended his conversation with the Chihuahua which was rolling around on the carpet by himself while he was having his tea. As long as the app given by Hirasaka Douhan still worked, that would be how he would communicate with his Clansman, under his very own Colourless Clan, he promised Anna he would take care of.

* * *

Isana Yashiro had been talking to his mother. At least for now, the worst was over and her condition was stabilized. Shiro brushed his mother's hair while she was sound asleep.

"You're still here, Makoto-san?" Shiro was standing by the window at the corridor of the hospital.

"Done some catch up with my friends and is here to see your pathetic depressing expression." Suoh said. He walked up to him and handed a photo to Shiro.

"You mother treasured this photo a lot. You must be aware of his existence right? She'll like to see the boy." Suoh merely helped his mother to pass him the message. Shiro's gaze was locked at the boy with honey brown hair.

"No, he doesn't exist." Shiro started muttering.

"I see." Suoh left the white haired boy to his thought.

Shiro stayed leaned against the wall in the corridor of the waiting area. He could not save anyone. Not his brother, not even Isana Yashiro.

"Ne... Kuro, Lieutenant had mentioned that the country will be destroyed by the war between the Clans. The power I had been searching had been causing people endless sadness." Shiro mumbled to himself.

"Oh is it?" Shiro was surprised to hear his voice. He raised his head and saw a male with long black hair staring at him. He had heard his words.

"Kuroh..." Shiro called his name sounding weary. He supposed Kuroh already knew since he had come to him directly. During the three months, Kuroh and Neko would definitely come and see him at his home and kept a distance. It was hard for him and especially Neko but they had done a good job.

Kuroh sighed and knelt in one knee before the young man.

"Yatogami Kuroh had returned to his master." He said as a formality.

"You've heard from him?" Shiro asked his clansman who took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, he's doing all he can while you're here moping around." Shiro knew Kuroh was referring to Totsuka.

"That's why my future self sent him here. I know he's working earnestly doing what he can."

"Yeah, but you and him are more similar than what you think." Kuroh commented.

"We're brothers." Shiro chuckled. Totsuka had expressed that he was willing to forgive him but Shiro was unable to forgive himself. Kuroh pulled Shiro's head and have him leaned on his shoulder.

"If crying makes you feel better. Do it now. I'll be with you." Kuroh said while his face colored in shades of red. Shiro really took the bait as he cried on his shoulder. Kuroh patted his back gently. Even though he was almost a century old, he was still acting like a child.

"Idiot." Kuroh could not help but say about the Isana brothers.

Even Totsuka had something he needed to face on his own. He wondered if Totsuka was able to handle himself. He told him he had something in Scepter 4 in order to move on.

That was why he made a joke out of both the Red and the Blue Clan.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto was walking home after his trip to the hospital. While on his way, he almost bumped into the last person he wanted to see. He was swift enough to hide behind an alley they would be walking past.

He had a baby carrier strapped on in front of him. Suoh tried not to laugh. He rarely even smile but this sight was just too much.

"Don't you think I look good in this?" He asked to his trembling subordinates with a face of I-want-to-go-home expression. He was never the most popular person in the first place.

"This is my kind gesture to Fushimi-kun when he finds my missing Chihuahua he can't even bothered to report. He will wear it with the dog strapped with him." Munakata smiled to himself.

This was just too much. Suoh tried not to laugh. That did not look like him. He admitted Munakata would make a good father.

* * *

Totsuka Tatara was now walking briskly in the building of Annex 4. As an actor, no one actually doubted his words claiming to be one of the Scepter 4. He had decided to drop by for a visit to the Captain after obtaining some attention from him.

The door opened revealing the smiling Captain of Scepter 4.

"I've been waiting for you, the second King. I'm honoured that you decided to visit me when I should visit your base and pay some respect, Isana Tara-san, or Should I address you as the former vassal of Suoh Mikoto, the Colourless King, Totsuka Tatara? I'm the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, written with the 'rei' from 'reisetsu' (decorum), followed by the kanji for 'tsukasadoru' (to govern), and read 'Reishi'." Munakata greeted and introduced himself with a seemingly harmless smile. The idea of being rejected for an audience by the younger man was biting into him. He had heard Isana Yashiro about the him from another future and he had been looking for his information under database of the dead.

Munakata continued, "Your name, Tatara is written "more and more good". Is more actually better? So now you call yourself Tara, "more good which also means better".

Totsuka was unfazed. He was not going to beat around the bushes. He went for the sword on his waist.

"Are you here to avenge your King?" Munakata asked clasping his hand staring at him from his desk. With his power as Colourless King, unlocking a sword from the Blue Clan was a piece of cake. Totsuka stared at him coldly raising his sword at the King who did not intend to dodge or call for help.

* * *

_"Are you going to kill Reisi when you see him?" Anna asked knowing what was in Totsuka's mind after catching up with him. Totsuka thought he would meet the Kings one by one as a greeting. When comes to the Blue King, deep down, he was unable to move on after learning about what he had done to his King in this dimension. Totsuka knew, Suoh was done for when his Sword of Damocles came crashing down killing both Kings back in his time._

_"I want you to stay out this, Anna." Totsuka stated his request._

_"It's a vicious cycle. You'll be in danger yourself bearing the burden for slaying a King. You're not someone who will stain your hands with red." Anna warned especially now he had two Sword of Damocles waiting to drop on him anytime. Totsuka shrugged giving a small smile. She knew the damage the King would receive from slaying a King from the Dresden Slate. _

_"Mikoto, he won't want that. That's why I forgive Reisi." Anna stated. "But I won't thank him either."_ Anna repeated her words she said to the Blue King to Totsuka.

* * *

His sword landed gently on the King's shoulder. Totsuka was not going to kill him. He was not such a person. His King would not want to see him that way. He knew him enough to lock his powers away to protect him from having blood on his hand and he chose to suffer alone.

"The meaning is to live is to love." Totsuka got his answer.

"I see." Munakata pushed his spectacle up. He could see what kind of person Totsuka truly was. Even Suoh Mikoto was willing to give up his life to avenge his death. When Munakata first found out about his existence, he was expecting him to come to him sooner or later. If the Red King was unwilling to avenge her former King, the next worthy person would be the young man before him. Totsuka saved him from causing a Damocles Down by draining his aura when he had a good chance of slaying him. Hence, he was willing to bet that he would not hurt him. That was the man Suoh loved.

"But, there is something I wish to know. If not, I can't move on." Totsuka returned the sword to the sheath looking down to the ground sadly.

"His last words." Munakata clasped his hands knowingly. He would share Suoh's last word to him.

Totsuka Tatara came with another purpose. He would not want to put Anna through that again after knowing some information about the Purple Clan.

* * *

_The two supposedly kind and gentle former Clansman of HOMRA remained silent for some moment before Anna broke it._

_"Be careful of Saruhiko." Anna said suddenly._

_"Yeah, I know." Totsuka was aware about his situation with all the updates given by his informant who volunteered to infiltrate the Green Clan and Hirasaka Douhan. He planned to deal with the one active on the surface. Mishakuji Yukari was a dangerous man considering that what kind of people he had taken in under his second Clan, the ROSE._

* * *

"And you let the assailant go?" Fushimi demanded slamming on his Boss' desk. It was unbelievable to him. Poor Doumyouji was left cold and naked in the locker room.

"Yes, we have come to an agreement to put aside our difference and work together." Munakata informed his subordinate.

"Aren't you irresponsible? What about Doumyouji?" Munakata stood up and stared out of the window while he allowed Fushimi to nag at all the work he had been following up because Munakata was not doing his job.

"Did something happened, Fushimi-kun. " Munakata suddenly said. He noticed he had changed a lot since the incident that day. Fushimi actually cared for comrades when he lost the Chihuahua he entrust him with.

"In any case, good to have you back and you have pulled yourself together." Munakata smiled to himself.

"It's a nice night tonight. Remember our mission." Munakata suddenly said looking upwards at something. Fushimi grinned. It was a good chance.

"We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. We will advance with swords in hand, for our cause is pure!" Fushimi's glowed in red raising his sword against Munakata who seemed to have seen this coming by blocking from his back. He had even obtained his access to Fushimi's Subaru to be able to utilise it.

It was not over. Munakata felt sharp pain coming from his inside. His eyes widen when he saw his right hand which was holding his sword toppled right to the ground and blood was oozing out.

"That's how you should deal with the assailant, Captain." Fushimi said in his psychotic tone grinned evilly. Before he could react, Fushimi had raised his sword against him.

Munakata's muffled scream was barely heard echoing in the air.

* * *

"I'm the Seventh King, Colourless King, it's a nice night you say, it certainly is." "Fushimi" shapeshift into the Bloody Rabbit revealing himself on the surveillance camera.


	12. Chapter 12: Capture

**This chapter referenced some materials from novel like "Lost Small World" but I changed the plot to make it into my fanfic. I'm had not read much about Lost Small World. Anything else was my own imagination.**

**1+1 joke if anyone had noticed, it was from an interview. **

**Thank you for the support and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Capture**

It was late at night. A man returned to his base, it was a huge villa by a seaside and was greeted by a man with a mask of USAGI, the bloody Rabbit informing him that he had completed the mission. He was licking the blood which tasted sweet. It was a sweet victory even though it did not really go well. He would prefer to end it without and blood shed.

"As expected from a vassal who had three times power of the normal Clansman, you're able to slay a King like I did to mine." The man with long purple hair praised him for a job well done.

"I'm quite sure you're able to get Totsuka Tatara to see you after this as you wished." He made a phone call and gave out order to the trio who was watching over the traitor of Scepter 4 to make their moves. Bloody Rabbit was hungry to see the true power the vassal of Suoh Mikoto possessed.

Their conversation was interrupted when a man in lab coat came into the room to inform him about his Weismann level.

"Why is this happening?" A man muttered in disbelief. At this rate he would lose his right to the Green Sword of Damocles. He was not able to activate it since that day. He wondered how since he still had the control of the slate.

"The Colourless King, Totsuka Tatara, I swear I'm going to destroy you." He must have done something to him when he had brief control to the Slate back then

The man in lab coat seemed elated to hear such words from the King of ROSE. "To destroy someone from the future, you don't even need direct contact. I have a plan." He whispered to him.

Yukari smirked as he remembered someone with the red messy hair. He would make a good candidate for an experiment. The man in lab coat was happy. Not only he had access to the Dresden Slate, he could continue with his experiment to pick a King of Yukari's choice.

"Remember there was this rumour the underground Red Clan had heard. Hisui Nagare had specially locked his sword somewhere out of this world. Someone who could unlock it would have the right to inherit it. I suspect it could be related to the threat you felt four years ago and you tasked me to do what I have to do to a middle school girl." The Bloody Rabbit tried to remind Yukari but it seemed that he would not hear of it. He had changed his mind of granting him the right to take him on on his own. The Bloody Rabbit decided to move before the man in lab coat with mechanical hand, Mizuchi Koushi did.

* * *

Suoh walked into an apartment and fell flat on the ground. He was so tired. He was glad that he need not share apartment with some hoodlum like before after reuniting with the members of his clans. He should have taken up the offer when Isana Yashiro told him to do so.

It was an apartment Kusanagi bought. Small but cozy. He claimed that he acquired it some years back using it as his storeroom.

Suoh was not even aware what asset Kusanagi had out there as long as he got the job done. Other than his own apartment he could afford another. How rich could he be?

He groggily stood up and dug for new sets of clothes to bath. He even had to deal with his own laundry. How nice if he was still a King? There would always be connection to get even the basics done for him. He would stay in Kusanagi's bar which was now Anna's dollhouse.

Something dropped off his clothes as he stood up. It was the six edged necklace he used to wear.

_"King, I have something for you." Suoh paled at the gentle and cheerful tone. It was his left hand man who was always into different hobbies. Now what did he have for him? Before that it was a muffler he knitted for everyone. If he was a girl, he would have made a sweet wife but he was paired with an annoyed husband. However, all was in the past. Things changed. He died before he could do something nice for him. That was something he should have never procrastinate._

Suoh held his necklace close to his heart. He could not wear it in order not to attract unwanted attention.

Stuffing himself with cup noodles as usual, Suoh was reading some newspaper. At the corner of his eyes he noticed a treasure box large enough to store a person in. Feeling curious he opened it. He wondered what Kusanagi had hidden here being told that the apartment was his secret place.

There was a half done sewn red dress for a little girl (it won't fit Anna who was growing), some sort of script with half done soup opera stories, songs, books on cooking, baking, guitar, bonsai, babysitting, even a book on "How to serve a King" and "How to be a good wife for Dummies". Suoh frowned. Kusanagi sure had a very weird taste. No wonder it was a secret. Suoh just got more curious which was so unlike him. Maybe that was the effect for being forced to interact with others working part-time out there. He hoped Kusanagi had not kept porn here. He dug inside and found a small pink diary. It was locked with password with a key stuck on it.

"Pink?" Suoh just could not believe it. It must be some girl who left secret about Kusanagi. Suoh put the book back debating on whether he could overcome his curiosity. He was never this curious.

"Damn it!" The pass code had to be his birthdate. Suoh was never smart with it. Suoh ended up reading the whole thing in one night. It was a diary written by a certain honey brown haired man who had showered him with happiness.

He was drained as the light of dawn shone in. He glanced around at the place he was staying. He had not been observing enough to realise it was the apartment he was staying when he was still alive. Kusanagi was a sentimental person even though he used it more as a storeroom now.

"I didn't know that was how that idiot feels about us, about me." He closed his eyes for a moment and his attention was turned to an advertisement of an uprising star on sports product all the sudden.

"Kusanagi, can you help me find out about the actor, Isana Tara?" Suoh called his best friend he could always rely on. Kusanagi was surprised to receive a call from Suoh so quickly. He had heard that the Bloody Rabbit had made his move somewhere and he was gathering more information.

"That DJ who made fun of you and the Blue King? Of course. Anna became his number 1 fan. I haven't seen his photo yet. I wonder how their girlfriends had become his "girlfriends". I'm talking about the guys. They are all defeated napping at my sofa in the bar. HELLO! Stop messing up my bar. It was imported from England!" Suoh grimaced at all the noises made with Kusanagi yelling at them in his Kyoto accent to get back to work.

"I'll wait for your update." Suoh ended his call abruptly despite Kusanagi asking him to wait. He could not bear to listen any further. Even Anna had fallen to his charm. He just could not imagine the little girl with little emotion ended up as a fangirl waving a banner with his name printed slowly calling his name with as little emotion as possible. He shuddered at the thought of it. Even Kusanagi could not garner so many girls at once.

He decided he could talk to Isana Shoko. No matter how much he tried to disguise himself, there was no way his boyish and pretty look could escape his eyes Suoh had met since his middle school day. He looked exactly like the dead Totsuka.

Suoh hung up on him. Kusanagi sighed. He was reading through some old news about a girl who was butchered brutally four years ago. He could not help but to link that case to the cases done by the Bloody Rabbit which was eerily similar. If they were the same person, it was a good chance for them to capture the culprit before he found his real targets they had taken in four years ago.

* * *

Suoh had a chat with Isana Shoko heartily. Her son and his clansman were out somewhere. He overheard them whispering mushy words which sent shivers up his spine. The Black Dog had confessed his feeling to his King by kneeling before him using the recording from his late master. He almost dropped the basket of fruits.

He had not been able to bring up the issue about Isana Tara she had wanted to meet. Deep down, he was afraid that he would be disappointed if he was not the person he was expecting. He was sure Totsuka would be smiling from ear to ear like that silly Silver King who was being confessed at.

He heard some noise which caught his attention. There was footstep arriving at the door except that they were not Isana Yashiro or the Black Dog.

Suoh slid open the door briefly. A person landed behind him all the sudden. Suoh saw someone he recognized grinning by the door. He should have expected the second one when he felt a prick on his neck paralyzing him causing him to fall to the ground numb. They were the Minato twins his vanguards had a hard time dealing with when they were embroiled in Anna's case.

"Oh, King is right. The dead Red King, Suoh Mikoto has a twin like us." Minato Akito appeared to be amazed. Minato Hayato urged him to hurry up.

Suoh was trying to reach for Shoko before he finally succumbed to the effect of the drug. He thought the most important person to him was the one lying on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her. No one will even notice that you're missing."

"Tatara..."

* * *

"That's why I said we should have the shorty to do this for us." Akito, the brown haired twin argued.

"Shorty is throwing that the traitor to the sea after we are done extracting his DNA from him. Shorty lost in the Sevens. That's our agreement." Hayato, his back haired twin brother reminded him

"Ahh… he got the easy way out." Akito complained. They disguised as medical personnel strolling past a boy with short white hair and a taller man with a long black hair in a gurney with a "corpse". A necklace with a six edged star fell off underneath the blanket.

"Kuro." Shiro whispered nonchalantly picking up the necklace as soon as they cleared the area. Kuroh understood. They could sense their aura as Blue Clansman. They had made their move and so had Shiro.

"Be careful." Shiro told him holding up his red parasol given back to him by wild and excited Neko who was glad to have him back. However, Shiro tasked Neko another mission which resulted of her being away. It would take her a bit of time to make it back to him.

"As you wish, my King, be careful." Kuroh gave Shiro a quick kiss on his forehead before taking off. He had walked past the TV room and saw certain news of the death of the Blue King with a broken arm holding up a card with the Bloody Rabbit.

* * *

A man was breathing heavily. His head hurt. All he could remember was a prick on his neck. He was drifting in and out of his consciousness.

"Saruhiko..." He thought he saw a middle school girl sitting on the ground before him. The blue haired man without his spectacle recognised her.

_"Saruhiko should find your own happiness. I tried my best to turn his focus on me but I just can't hold a candle against you, my cousin." The girl with brown hair tied with a pony tail at top corner of her head said to him in a shrine._

_"I'll confiscate your game so you can open your eyes big on other things close to you." She held up his mobile phone cheerfully._

_Fushimi did not understand back then. _

_"Happiness. Just what is it?"_

* * *

_He was running in the rain to a location where a murder had occurred. A girl was butchered to death with her limbs cut off and hung along a string like a laundry._

_He felt weak as he sank to his knees. A police officer dragged him away as it was not meant for him to see. He was too young. _

_"Aya!" He shouted her name._

_"Shouldn't she tell us when she's transferring school?" The boy with shoulder length messy chestnut red hair complained to his companion. That time he could not say anything. He could not tell him he had attended her funeral the day before. The school had kept her gruesome death a secret._

_"You haven't told me what happiness is?" Fushimi asked before the girl's grave._

It was only until he lost him to fate, he finally understood the loss of happiness.

"Misaki…" He cried to himself.

He could not be bothered anymore. Life without him had no meaning.

* * *

"The King said he was done with him. As soon as he finished his business, let's throw him out into the sea." He could recognise the voices of the hateful twins he fought when they were in involved with Anna during HOMRA time. They were always targeting his partner.

He tried to move but he felt paralysed. He was drugged. He did not know how much time has passed when he felt someone dragging him out to somewhere.

"Shorty, throw him to the sea."

"That isn't the King's order." The groggy man could barely hear their muffled conversation.

"Let's go. I'll take you home." The ninja told him.

"I don't need your help, Hirasaka Douhan." That was the last words Fushimi said before he totally lost his consciousness.

The short ninja clenched his fist.

* * *

He did not know how long it had been when he finally woke up. His head hurt. Looking around, he realised that he was back in his dorm. He had a sudden surge of memories with the dog barking and he fell unconscious after a fight with one of the Minato twins before being knocked out by a short ninja whom he thought was Hirasaka Douhan.

"Chihuahua." The man was awake, taking his glasses and headed out, he saw a group of Scepter 4 officers led by Awashima had him surrounded.

"Arrest him." She ordered.

"Wait, what's going on?" The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. Awashima was staring at him with cold eyes as he was being restrained. His comrades' eyes were red. They had cried earlier.

"You traitor, we'll never follow you even if you become the next Blue King." Enomoto said in an agitated tone having seen the minutes Munakata had written from his meeting with the two other Kings and inserting comments like it was interesting to have Fushimi as his successor.

"What happened?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He hated to be kept in the dark.

"How dare you betray the Captain after all the allowance he made for you and even got you a dog."

"You're arrested for the murder of the Captain of Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi. The Bloody Rabbit, Fushimi Saruhiko." Awashima said coldly with her eyes all red. Fushimi's eyes widened.

* * *

Everyone was staring at him with hatred when he was taken down the corridor.

Fushimi looked down. He did not want to even defend himself. Giving up was a better option. He barely raised his head and he thought he saw him in his usual outfit in white, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green short, and a black beanie over his head staring at him with a sorry face. Fushimi wanted to reached for him but it turned out to be Hidaka. Hidaka could not believe that Fushimi would do such a thing to their Captain.

"Saruhiko." A middle school girl in the same manner he thought he saw him called his name.

"Aya." He called out as tears beamed up his eyes. But in place of her, it was a ninja who materialised behind some of the members and taking them out all the sudden.

"Hiarasaka Douhan?" Fushimi realised the shorty ninja with the twins had not left since he brought him back.

"What? The ninja from the Green." Hidaka looked surprised. The ninja was able to vanish in one second and reappear in another location in the next one. He could not keep up.

"What's wrong?" Awashima Seri stepped up to the front as Hidaka and the few other clansman was knocked out cold very quickly. She was prepared to fight as the ninja took a defensive stance.

"Awashima Seri, ready for an emergency battle!" She unsheathed her sword, Kikyo and gave out orders to the rest who were still able to move take Fushimi in. The ninja must be with Fushimi.

"Introduce yourself, midget!" Awashima said in a foul mood. She had a hard time coming to terms that her Captain was killed all the sudden and she needed to stay strong for the rest. The ninja seemed to be annoyed. She noticed she had touched a sensitive point. The ninja pulled out a wooden rod much to her disbelief. She thought ninja should have a much cooler weapon. The ninja pulled out another making it two.

"1+1 = 2, right?" The ninja stared at the rods as the aura was released. The rods disappeared with transparent aura channeled through it.

"Colourless?" Fushimi was shocked. He was expecting the aura to be green considering he was with Green Clan.

"Be careful, he might be a two colour clansman." Fushimi warned the Lieutenant even though she was hostile to him. He did not want to go with the person who took the most important person from him. Awashima stared at him coldly asking him to mind his own business. They were about to clash when another person stepped in to stop them. He blocked the rods with his bare hands and he used his armoured shoulder guard of his detached arm to block Awashima's strike.

"Zenjou-san!" Awashima cried.

The man narrowed his eyes. They were all hot-headed.

"Stop this at once!" Zenjou ordered as the acting Captain. Munakata had made him an acting Captain in case anything like this happened to him.

Zenjou turned to the ninja who seemed surprised.

"Your King wants you to stand down, didn't you hear that?" The ninja was pissed increasing his power. However, Zenjou broke his rods with just brute strength.

"As a vassal with three times more power than the rest of the clansman, you're still too inexperienced. I know as I'm a vassal of the two generations of Blue Kings." His words caught Awashima and Fushimi by surprise. Much to Awashima's horror, their Captain had decided his two vassals and she was not one of them.

"Boy, we will not hurt Fushimi here. You're overdoing it and you'll hurt the vessel you're residing. Your kind and gentle King won't be happy about it if we hurt you." Zenjou proceeded to break his mask which they found a olive green haired boy unconscious within it. The boy fell limp on Zenjou's arms. That boy had his body taken on the day in that tower.

"That's a good boy." Zenjou smiled. The Colourless Clansman had returned to where he belonged. If it was not that he had been observant enough, this boy would ended up losing his mind as part of the aftereffect.

Fushimi stared at disbelief when he was held down by Akiyama, Benzai and some other clansman. It was not Hirasaka Douhan he was expecting. He was a little disappointed. He was foolish to think that she would come after him.

* * *

Zenjou knew it was a farce. He had known of the red USAGI and his identity. The young man had came to him as the Colourless King earlier to inform him of the next order from his other identity as the Gold King. He was not the Bloody Rabbit.

The Bloody Rabbit had two objectives. First to kill off the Blue King and made Fushimi a scapegoat. Second, to lure the real Colourless King out knowing that he would not sit by and see Fushimi punished for a crime he did not commit. The real culprit was one who understood the personality of the real Colourless King.

He was not going to give the other clans what they wanted playing into their hands. That was part of the bigger plan to fight the Green and the Purple King who was one and the same person. His Purple clansman were going to throw the world into chaos and it appeared that the Green Clansman were rebelling against him.


	13. Chapter 13: True Self

**Perhaps, I'm slow. I just noticed that Douhan from the Green Clan was voiced by Nazuka Kaori. If anyone is familiar with Code Geass, she is the VA who voiced Nunnally and Nunnally is the sister of an overprotective brother, Lelouch who was voiced by Fukuyama Jun. Fukuyama Jun gave Yata Misaki his voice. Will Yata see her as friend or sister I don't know. I'm already imagining how this girl is going to affect Sarumi in the sequel considering her involvement with Saru and Misaki as their enemy. That's how her character in this story came about.**

**With regards to the cosplay in this chapter, it was referenced from the Japanese Card Game, K: The Lost King. There are cards of a certain character cosplaying as some of his friends. I never seen him lighting a cigarette other than holding one (36 . media . tumblr 7ba1ee51918fadfbcce2cf1b9aca2149 / tumblr_n9kxvnLORv1szg1yno2_r1_1280 . jpg) when he was surrounded by two friends who were obviously heavy smokers. He had really a strong endurance. **

**Thank you for the review and support. They are really appreciated. This chapter should reveal some of the answers which had been hanging since chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: True Self**

Awashima was pissed off standing before the acting Captain after Fushimi was taken into custody only confined in his own dorm instead of badly furnished the underground dungeon.

"I know you have a lot of questions but I'm having some problem with the computer. The image was not moving." The man shook the bulky monitor in an attempt to make it move.

Awashima was irritated. She reminded herself to get the guys to get him a new iMac or something. With someone of his authority should be given the best equipment after their Captain.

"So? We have apprehended Fushimi Saruhiko. All evidences were against him." Awashima said coldly.

"Do you think Fushimi-kun is the Colourless King and he killed the Captain?" Zenjou laid on his creaking chair and stared at the serious woman wearily. Tchnology was a frustrating topic to him.

"Considering his past record as a traitor, we can't be sure but for him to be a Colourless King may seem too far fetched."

"It's something only the killer and the Colourless King will understand. I don't know what motive he has but it can't be good." Zenjou said even though he looked too calm to Awashima which made her even more pissed.

"If this is the case, why did you let the clansman who came for him go? How fitting for the clansman coming for his King? We could have find out more." She asked hesitantly.

"You won't be able to find out anything from the shorty ninja of Green Clan. He's a pure Green Clansman who wasn't himself. His body was taken over by another entity." Zenjou explained to her.

"Please enlighten me sir." She was getting impatient.

"It was an ability from the Colourless clan. Body snatching in this generation is not exclusive to the King. At least the King himself did not hold such ability. His is different. But staying too long in another body will kill that clansman." As the seventh King could not get in touch with his clansman, he sought help from Zenjou earlier while the arrest of Fushimi was going on. He seemed sure that he would come for Fushimi.

"That man who told me came from another future. This I can vouch. You won't want to see a dead man running in the daylight. In exchange, I had shared a certain information with him and I'm sure he's speaking to your fiance about it. I hope he could find something valuable from it." He rubbed his forehead warily.

"I'll believe what I see with my eyes, nothing more." Awashima said firmly. Zenjou shrugged. She was rather stubborn. He decided to share with her something more logical to her instead.

"Here goes." Zenjou urged Awashima to step forward. He showed him his huge and bulky monitor on a case report a few years ago. Awashima cupped her mouth at the sight of a middle school girl being cut up and hung up as laundry. It was a gruesome sight.

"Why are you showing me this? Could it be?" Awashima felt like puking. Zenjou noted that she was not as cold feeling as she was known as considering her reaction. On the other hand, the blonde man who came to him earlier did not even react. Speaking of cold and unfeeling, he had to agree with Munakata that he was definitely a notch above her.

"What if I say it's linked to the Bloody Rabbit? I happened to dig through Kusuhara's belonging and it was a case which intrigue him during his time as a police officer. It isn't an unsolved case for the police anymore. We Scepter 4 are taking over as I'm going to reopen the case for investigation. I won't sit here idly after he mocked at us. Capturing Fushimi is just part of the plan to protect him." Zenjou said.

"To protect him?" Awashima did not understand.

"The victim was his cousin who was in the same middle school with him. That will be something worth looking into." Awashima's eyes widened at the unmmoving screen which hung due to the age of the computer of a photo of Oogai Aya with a bi-spec boy who looked studious back then, Fushimi Saruhiko.

"It seemed that they were involved in something dangerous with the Green Clan now that I'm putting the pieces together." Zenjou stared at Awashima with a serious look.

* * *

Kusanagi was rather stunned at the news he had heard from one of his network. Munakata Reisi was killed by the Bloody Rabbit. He found it hard to believe. Not only that, he was busy tidying up Anna's room when he found posters of her idol. He had checked up on Isana Tara and shook his head once in every pauses. Mikoto was alive was one thing, but there was no way he could have been alive. He was burned by Suoh without any ash left unless that was a miracle fire Mikoto had created bringing him back alive.

He went back to the bar to do some cleaning and saw someone covered in the blanket napping in his sofa. He was a little annoyed. If the guys were so free, why don't they go out and find more information about his request. He nudged whoever on the sofa to wake him up. The figure stirred. The blanket slipped and fell off him revealing his blonde hair. The young man rubbed his eyes mumbling something. Kusanagi watched as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either. I thought they will blame it on me, the last person who saw him." Kusanagi was startled to hear someone repeating the first line in his mind. He almost jumped. He managed to convince himself to calm down. The person he was researching on had finally came to him. He could not believe such coincidence either after Mikoto's miraculous return.

"Long time no see, Kusaji." The blonde man sat up on the sofa and covered his head with the blanket greeting him with the most familiar smile.

"How do I look?" Kusanagi would have dropped his cigarette if he was smoking. Come to think of it he tried to dress up like Shohei this time after Kamamoto and even Mikoto. He was going back to cosplay again. But on a hindsight, Totsuka Tatara as Isana Tara was a famous actor now.

"I was your ally, and always will be your ally." Totsuka Tatara added with a sweet smile. Kusanagi should not be surprised. Totsuka had known he was the one who called during the radio drama he narrated. He was the one who called him that night and he was the one who somehow convinced one of them to become his clansman Anna sent in application to the Gold King to deal with.

"So, you're the Colourless King who came from the future." Kusanagi greeted his old friend said and broke into laughter.

"I'm also the Gold King, Kusanagi-san." Totsuka confessed sounding like it was not his business. It was not funny for Kusanagi anymore. The Gold King held the highest authority of all after the Silver King. And the previous Gold King had sort of made things difficult for him after the school island incident. It was also why he was having a harder time obtaining intel. The previous Gold King had disappeared somewhere. So he died.

"It's a secret between the few Kings. I don't think the Green King was aware of about me succeeding the Gold Sword of Damocles. It was an accident from our tug-of-war and seemed that he received one, I received another." Totsuka attempted to make this a light-hearted conversation. He was disappointed when he saw the serious expression from Kusanagi. They could no longer return to how they were before. Besides, he was not the exact friend he had technically. His friend had died.

"What do you want from HOMRA?" He knew Totsuka came for serious business. Why would he even bother to show himself after hiding from them for so long?

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the app JUNGLE, Hisui Nagare, the previous Green King had developed." That was his request.

Kusanagi's face turned really dark. That was the case where a middle school girl who was brutally cut up into pieces and hung up as a laundry for getting too deep into the game. It was also the case once caught Mikoto's attention which he was investigating in the background and keeping their nice and gentle Totsuka in the dark.

He was looking into this and had wanted to share with Mikoto who hung up on him. He was not sure he was going to share what he knew to the boy with a silly look on his face being reminded on the description the former Gold King, Kokujouji Daikaku had given him over the phone during the School Island Incident.

He hated to admit, the Isana brothers were more similar than they seemed. He finally understood Anna's words back then when his mother came looking for her missing Yashiro. Mikoto would certainly punish his mother for abandoning him. It was her loss to abandon him. Kusanagi also wondered if he was never abandoned, would he be leading a happier life instead of being involved with them. But yet without him, their King would not have last as far as he did.

* * *

Hirasaka Douhan was finally home after managing to throw off some stalkers on her way. They were some crazy fanboys which annoyed her.

"Welcome home." For someone who was never afraid of ghost, she actually jumped up in fright at a voice. She wondered if there was any fanboys who actually followed her home. All she could figure out was a doll sitting on a chair before her.

"You are..." Douhan tried to got a hold of herself. She recognised the figure as the little girl she kidnapped under her King's order and the man who was guarding her, the Red King, Kushina Anna and Kamamoto Rikio. Anna really looked like a lolita doll if one did not look closely. She was finally here seeking for her head. Douhan gave a forced smile. She was not going to run away and she would face her heads-on especially she was still staying at somebody's home and the occupant did not seem to be coming home. He probably would never come home again.

Like it or not, she could never forget her short and wonderful time with Anna's vanguard, Yata Misaki, the boy who would always blush and stutter when talking to her. Her tears dripped unknowingly to her palm.

"There's no need to cry, he's still alive somewhere." Anna said reading her mind. Douhan had actually stopped by her school but she always hesitated in approaching her. Anna knew what she was up to so she finally came to see her instead.

"Really? Yata-san is..." Kamamoto who had been depressed over his good friend's demise was given a new hope when Anna nodded.

The girl before her probably had fallen in love with him.

"Let's go, Kamamoto." Anna ordered the man as she headed out to the door. The only thing that was stopping Douhan from returning to the Green Clan had to be her guilt from almost killing Yata. Anna decided that that was the worst punishment for her without Anna having to lift a finger or to wait for Tatara's approval which obviously he was not going to since Yata was not dead rending her request invalid. She had already known that both her applications would end up be rejected before sending them in but she still did in order to meet Tatara.

Douhan allowed tears to fall down her cheek. The Red King was right about her. Perhaps, she was in love with him. She liked to tease him because he was cute when he blushed and even if he ran out of the home seeing her dressing inappropriately. Threatening to throw her out was another funny side of him. Douhan would always act stupid at that topic. Sometimes, Yata would buy supper for her after his part-time work even though he would never admit it. All these little memories warmed her heart. He saw her as a friend but yet she betrayed him.

"Misaki-chan, I'm sorry..." She cuddled her knees to her chest to cry. She finally forced herself up to dig for Yata's belongings to try and know more about him after which she would pay the Red King a visit again to get Yata's whereabouts. Little did she know it would not be something she would expect.

"I don't know where Yata is, Rikio. Something is blocking me." Anna informed Kamamoto who was eager to find Yata.

* * *

"Have you visited your mother?" Kusanagi asked his friend. Totsuka paused a bit and shook his head but he was the one who took care of the medical expenses for her without her knowing.

"I'm the worst person on Earth. I inherited all the asset from the Gold King for selfish reason." Totsuka started to berate himself wondering if Kusanagi would look down on him. But given his circumstances, that was the only thing he could do for his mother even if she abandoned him. After hearing the reason from Kuroh, he could not hold it back anymore.

"Hey, you aren't cold and unfeeling too. Your mother will be happy. Try and see her some time. I guess this is one of the reasons you are being sent here. Don't make this a regret." Kusanagi said to him before sending him home. He passed him an umbrella since it was raining.

"You haven't changed, aren't you?" Totsuka smiled.

"But you do." Kusanagi said in response.

"In what way?"

"You're gradually opening up to your true self."

"I see..."

Totsuka walked down the street in the rain in deep thought. If he did not take in the remaining USAGI, the purple Clan would certainly make their moves. The USAGI consisted of people with their full talent manifested. They would be really useful as allies but dangerous if they turned against him. The truth was he made the decision without much thought. It was mainly for his own selfish reason.

He was about to reach home when he saw a small and shivering figure outside his home. Totsuka immediately ran up to the boy and took him into his arms. Seemed that he had hijacked a young boy's body to get himself back. Totsuka was grateful that Zenjou Gouki, Director of General Affairs Division File Room of Scepter 4 had kept his words. Yet, the boy before him had overused his unstable ability. Using a young boy's body was a smart move since he did not have much left. He needed to return to his own body.

"It's going to be alright. Let's get back into the house." Totsuka carried the young boy into the home. Totsuka glanced down to the boy who fell limp on his arms sadly. That was another selfish reason of his to inherit the asset of the Gold Clan. He headed to the secret area of his huge home, where it was shrouded in another dimension so that not even Anna could locate this place. A group of medical personnel was trying to to resuscitate a young man who was just flatlined. The line became irregular and became stable once more much to Totsuka's relief.

The team of doctors from the USAGI walked up to him and nodded.

_"This is close. I don't know if we can revive him again..." _Totsuka wondered how many times he had heard this from them. He could only wonder. He sat down by the pale and broken young man's side. His heart lurch at all the tubes and the wires he was hooked up to and it must have hurt breathing from a ventilator as Totsuka himself had been through that. He was covered in bandages all over his body but at least he was no longer in cast. Tears beamed up his eyes as he placed his hand on the unconscious man's bandaged left eye. He looked so frail.

"Have a good rest. We'll talk later." Totsuka placed his hand he was holding back to his side. They had a switch on their roles. Back then it was him staying by his side until he woke up from his coma back in his time. It appeared that he was still fighting hard for his life which made it hard for Totsuka to give up on him.

He was found buried underneath several pillars and Totsuka used his Colourless aura to remove them from his battered body utilising ability similar to Kuroh's as a Colourless Clansman. As members of HOMRA, he would recover from his burns quickly with red aura protecting him. He was not in optimum condition and he must be very distracted from even defending himself from the crashing pillars. It did not take long for Totsuka to agree to Isana Yashiro's offer to inherit the Gold Clan as the newly born Gold King. That was his only chance if he wanted to save him. Only the Gold Clan had the facilities to help him.

They managed to save his life. However, many of his bone especially his vertebrae was crushed. Totsuka was informed he would be bedridden for the rest of his life. Totsuka did not even noticed how much tears he had shed whenever he saw him struggling to breathe and reaching his bandaged hand out for him when he was in a lot of pain. He was unable to even form words even if he tried to talk. Not even a dead girl with broken limbs could taunt him, but to see someone he knew suffering just hurts.

Maybe there was still hope considering of the randomness of the ability of the Colourless Clan. In a whim, he decided to take him as his Clansman granting him the ability to hijack body to assist him in his cause and to fulfill his wish to see Saru-kun again.

Totsuka gave up after being told that he had changed. He decided that he would visit his mother.

* * *

Fushimi was in his dorm sitting on his desk. In front of him was a holographic monitor, colourful cubic blocks was seen reflected on his glasses.

He was on a secret mission given by Zenjou Gouki who had a confidential meeting with him. Should he complete the game, he would be granted a certain reward which appeared to be a threat for the mastermind, the culprit who killed his cousin brutally. The culprit would certainly come for him once he got closer in clearing the game just as he almost did four years ago when Aya took his phone from the shrine.

And she was killed when the killer's real target should be him. Fushimi gave a psycho smile. His face was twisted in excitement. Soon he would be able to return back to the time where his happiness could be regained when he reunited with Misaki and Aya. The memory of Yata riding bicycle with him and Aya chasing the blimps felt like it was only yesterday.


	14. Chapter 14: The Rivalry Origin

**This will be my last update until the end of my upcoming exam. Thanks a lot for readers' support all these while. **

**Well, this chapter, I attempted to write about another pair of characters. Nothing of the past of a that someone was revealed and how Suoh Mikoto got to know him. I just try to imagine on my own different from Lost Small World etc :P. **

**Thank you for the reviews and support. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Rivalry Origin**

Zenjou Gouki shook his head. He wondered if he made the wrong decision to return Fushimi his mobile phone which he connected to his PC. Being confined in his dorm, he had all the time to solve the puzzle set by the Green King. He was wondering what Hisui Nagare was up to in coming up with the game.

Hisui Nagare had become a King far longer than Munakata. It was not too farfetched to say he was chosen around the same period, Suoh Mikoto became the Red King.

According to Totsuka Tatara's intel, he was a survivor from Kagutsu Crater and since then he suffered from high degree burns and was bedridden for years. It was possible that he became a Green King during his time in the hospital and began manipulating his Clansman through his power in channeling through a parrot to gather his clansman and Hirasaka Douhan was one of the gamer who responded to his call. It was possible that most of the Green Clansman were actually students who had the time to play the games JUNGLE had created. One of the app which had appealed to the whole of Japan four years ago was the "JUNGLE".

"JUNGLE" seemed like a cubic puzzle game but it was not the most logical thinking which could get you through the game which was why many of the top gamers failed in even closing to clear the game.

A few years ago, there was a middle school student who gained credits and leveled up very quickly earning him quite a hefty amount of money when he sold his account off to the hungry gamers who wanted to reach the top and obtained the final treasure. He or she was quite tempted to complete the game but somehow refrained from doing so. When he did really come close, it happened.

Fushimi Saruhiko sank on his knees in the rain witnessing the brutal sight of his cousin's head hung before him before some police pulled him away.

He never knew who was sick enough in his mind to do this to a middle school girl. The case was ended with no closure. The only clue was the phone she grabbed on her broken hand which was finally returned to him years later by Zenjou. Fushimi had become sadistic to anything and everything and even to the one he loved before he knew it.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto was coughing. He was being chained up in a chamber with exotic design as if he was in a resort. He himself was turned as part of a piece of art with patterns like a Dresden slate underneath his feet. He was choking from all the smell of the collection of cologne the occupant had kept in his room. He preferred the smell of cigarette though.

The beautiful male with long purplish hair was sitting like a king on his sofa playing with his polished sword. Suoh was bored staring at him for hours in the same position. The man finally broke his silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it? My sword." He raised his sword with beautiful carving for Suoh to see. He purposely slide the edge on his cheek and draw a little of his blood. Suoh grimaced a little in pain.

"Just what do you want from me, get it done and over with, Mishakuji." Suoh said in a bored tone. Two drops of his blood fell on to the ground leading the image of the slate to glow. Suoh thought it was just a hologram.

"With the Gold King back in action, I don't think it's wise to do that. The Slate was too heavy to be shipped here and I can control remotely here." He commented as if he was troubled pinching his chin.

"I wonder what that old man is up to though. He should have heard what we have done to the Blue King." Hearing about the Blue King got Suoh to become more alert.

"What did you do?" Suoh struggled to break free of the chain.

"Just making him more compact to pack as a gift for Scepter 4. It's easy considering I have my Clansman assisting me. He would never see this coming that his beloved subordinate would be the one to off him. I thought I'll like to fight that bi-spec guy but I no longer think he is worth the time. Oh yeah, was his name monkey?" It was obvious that Mishakuji Yukari was trying to provoke him. Suoh found it hard to believe that Munakata would be killed easily and by Fushimi?

There was no way he was done in.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Suoh was involved with the gang fights once again. He was alone but numbers did not mean anything. A few kindergarden kids happened to be passing by and was actually captured as a hostage by the gang leader demanding Suoh to surrender. The boy who was held hostage was most likely only 4 to 5 years old. Suoh hated people to pick on the weak. He started to smoke at he man who was shaking in fear while holding up a knife waving before the kid._

_Before the gang leader could react, Suoh had him knocked out without even having to touch him. He merely raise his palm which was engulfed in red aura over the man's head and he fainted from fear. Suoh grabbed the crying kid to safety. Much to his surprise, the kid was beaming at him in admiration with his tearful eyes._

_"Wow! Mister, you're so powerful." Suoh frowned. Not this again. He waited with the kid as his friends brought their teacher to pick the boy up._

_A man, most likely someone of his age came for them._

_"Teacher!" The boy with Suoh greeted and ran towards him. He was a tall young man, looking fit with dark blue hair in apron._

_"Oh!" Suoh dropped his cigarette recognising him as his kindergarden classmate. The world was just this small._

_"You!" The other man seemed to recognise him._

_"You're the puzzle boy, Munakata Reisi, I don't care how it is written." The red haired man was scanning him in disinterest. The boy who was crying for his missing piece of puzzle and could not write his name properly back then had actually grown up like him. How times flies._

_"Give me back my final piece of puzzle, Suoh Mikoto!" He merely blurted out in his usual straight and polite tone. He still remembered it after so many years. Back then they were just kids like the boys surrounding them._

_That was the reunion of two kindergarden friends, Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi. A man with good academic grade who grew up and became a gang leader and the other who barely passed exam was just a normal kindergarden teacher._

* * *

_"Huh? You're really a straight man." Suoh started smoking._

_"I think you're more of a bore to me." Munakata, the kindergarden teacher tying his apron replied. He was getting ready for classes and ordered Suoh to get lost. He did not want him to pollute the air and the pure environment where kids spends their childhood in. Suoh smiled even though he failed to invite him into his Clan. Of course as a straight man he was not interested in joining a mafia group like his. That was the only person Suoh came to invite by himself, not even Kusanagi or Totsuka would know. They were busy with the two troublesome middle school kids he had just taken in. _

_And that was also some time before Anna joined them._

_Not long after Anna joined HOMRA, the Blue Clan which was without a king for ten years was finally bestowed a new King. Suoh was curious even though he did not admit when he received invitation from the 2nd King. That was when he decided to drop in and visited the Gold King who was speaking to the new Blue King in glasses behind the screen in the traditional Japanese room. He was in the blue Scepter 4 uniform._

_A Gold USAGI led Suoh to the Gold King, Kokujouji Daikaku who introduced the new Blue King to the Red who was already a few years in his throne. It was only respect that the 4th King should greet the 3rd. Their rank determined their ability. However, the 3rd and the 4th King's power were actually on par with one another._

_The man in glasses finally turned his head over to greet Suoh looking forward to see his priceless reaction when he realised that and of all, it had to be a small time kindergarden teacher, Munakata Reisi. Suoh merely blinked and said only a word._

_"Oh." Suoh would never show his surprised reaction to Munakata, never. Munakata, as well, did not show his disappointed reaction when he failed to catch him by surprise._

_He became to be his rival since then._

_Scepter 4 consisted of people who were mostly highly educated but since Munakata had taken the Captain position, an automatic assignment for being the Blue King, the rules had changed. He had taken in people from various background and even kids of high school age. He had reformed the whole of Scepter 4 and he was clearing up all the shit left by his late predecessor, going after the remnant of the previous Clansman who was involved in experiment of creating a Blue King of their choices including to what they did to Anna. Suoh was quite grateful for that. At least he was taking the responsibilities as a straight man. To him, there was only right or wrong, there was no grey area._

_Suoh recalled the day one of his vanguards was approached by Munakata who was trying to entice him to join Scepter 4. He was aware his vanguard's unhappiness towards him. Even if Suoh did not look like it, he had done a background check on him and he was aware of his past with his father. It was Suoh who baited him to take him to his Clan. It appeared that Munakata took the bait thinking that that boy was a valuable asset._

_Unknown to the rest of HOMRA, he caught him on the phone once knowing who that was on the other line and snatched his phone from him._

_"I heard you wanted my man to join you. Let's meet for a negotiation." He said in a bored tone. The boy in glasses, Fushimi was actually trembling in fear back then._

_There was a scuffle between him and Munakata when he came for Fushimi. As a King, he needed to do something when an opposition clans came poaching his men. All Fushimi needed was a push thinking that he was being betrayed, decided on the spot that he would go with Munakata._

_"I see. That's what you have decided." That completed his objective. He was grateful that it was Munakata and not Hisui Nagare. He wished Fushimi best of luck when Fushimi followed Munakata back to his office in apprehension. It must have been a really difficult decision even for Fushimi. Suoh had men leaving his Clan but never had one who switched his allegiance. In any case, Suoh had no choice, it was for Fushimi's own good. Suoh had to separate those two._

_There was no way Fushimi would kill the man who saved him from him._

***End Flashback***

* * *

"What colour do you prefer? Unfortunately, the Red your twin brother was bestowed with was already taken. Why not I go take her life so that you can become her successor?" Mishakuji placed his hand over his cut cheek.

"Don't you touch Anna!" He was unable to keep his cool. Unlike before, he was feeling pissed that he was now powerless.

"Alright, don't get so worked up. Not that she is a threat to me. How about it? I'll deal with her last. The Blue King is down, the only threat is the Silver and the Gold King. Adolf K. Weismann's soul was asleep, I won't touch him as long as he doesn't try anything funny, as the Gold King had to finally appeared after being missing for so long. Perhaps my birth as the Green King woke him up. Well, skip him, next is the seventh King. He's really one hell of an interesting guy. Ahh... I had decided. You'll become the Colourless King. I'll bestow you with the Sword of Damocles." Yukari danced around gracefully.

"I'm curious what kind of impact with you as the Colourless King will have on him. Will he be sent back to where he belong or will he be destroyed? He had done a number on me and my plans, so it's my turn to retaliate. Yes, that's it. It'll be fun from now on." Yukari continued using a line he had heard from another red Clansman to his hologram. Suoh gave him a disgusted look.

"You'll be the one doing it. Blame it on yourself for having the same face as your brother. I can't wait to see his desperate expression when he thought his beloved King was the one destroying him. Rejoice, Suoh Makoto. Your foolish brother died because of him and it's your chance to kill him to avenge your brother? You don't mind if he came from another future right? Oh yeah, his name is Isana Tara or should I call him by the name he used to go by Totsuka Tatara?" Yukari laughed while Suoh's face twisted in disbelief upon hearing the name of the most precious clansman.

Memories of their brief meeting at the radio station flashed through his mind. It was no mistake, he was his beloved clansman, the man he had wanted to protect. So there was another future he became the new Colourless King. Suoh laughed all the sudden.

"Alright, I'll take up your idea." Suoh was willing to gamble that if Totsuka was the Colourless King, he would definitely come for him and he would definitely do everything to protect him even if it cost him his life. He did not believed in god but he hoped that Kusanagi would be sharp enough to sense this and seek reinforcement. The time for the Kings to gather was coming.

"Come and do your thing." Yukari ordered. A man in lab coat Suoh recognized walked into the room. His eyes widened in fury. He was the man who tortured Anna years ago, Mizuchi Koushi.

On the roof a distance away, a man with long black hair was watching after toppling a few blue and red clansmen from the past generation along the way.

"Mishakuji Yukari." He narrowed his eyes as he watched him laughing at Suoh who looked as though he wanted to kill.

* * *

Neko was running around in the plain grassland. She was on a mission entrusted specially by Shiro. She pouted and pointed at Kuroh urging him to go but Shiro's decision was final. Since it was something he could only count on her to complete, she would do it. She was envious of Kuroh who could have Shiro to himself while she was away.

"Can you walk faster?" She complained to her taller companion in a peasant-like outfit. She wanted to finish this and see Shiro soon.

"I haven't been exercising for some time due to my long medical leave earlier, it's affecting my stamina. Can we take a break?" Her companion who under a straw hat said in response.

"You're really bossy as a boss. But Shiro said I'm now your boss. Just a short one!" Neko sat on the grassland in folded arms. He really took his time to even find a costume to fit his current situation for a runaway after giving out orders to the only one-armed man he trusted to take care of things.

"Now, who is the bossy one?" The companion replied turning to the girl who was pouting as he sat himself down the rock for a break.

The sun was setting soon. It was quite a beautiful sight to both of them.

"You're no better than that lion, Suoh Makoto." Neko stuck her tongue out.

"Suoh Makoto?"

"Twin brother of the scary red haired man, Shiro said."

Now he was curious. He had never heard of him since his time when he was classmates with his brother. He would have known if he had a brother and some more a twin.

"What do you want?" Neko demanded as the man crept in closer. He was just as scary. She closed her eyes as she fell on her back losing her balance. Shiro would not blame her for sharing with him about that lion man right?

"Alright! I'll tell you, Boss in glasses!" She sat up quickly and returned to her folded arm position.

The man removed his straw hat sitting in front of her preparing to listen attentively revealing himself as a man in glasses, the Captain of Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi. Neko was taking him to see someone as per Shiro's order.


	15. Chapter 15: The Vessel

**I had done a bit of timeskip and jumping into action. I hope readers are not very confused in reading. ****I want to depict Mikoto as a very wise man and even Reisi was being played. Mikoto is a smart man who just hated the complicated details.**

**Thank you for the support. Reviews are always appreciated. **Ok, back to study my exam. I just can't help but to update. ****

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Vessel **

Totsuka Tatara was pacing up and down. He was in his yellow sweater, white pants with a pink fluffy scarf around his neck. Totsuka had dyed his hair back to honey brown. He was carrying a bouquet of rose hesitating outside a hospital room. He came here to see the lady who was said to be his mother.

"The Dresden Slate said so." He reminded himself. He wondered what he should say hesitating in knocking the door. Maybe she was asleep. Totsuka berated himself. He was usually able to hide his emotion very well but it seemed that it was harder to do so. It was until someone approaching him from behind, he became wary. His shoulder stiffened when someone patted him on his shoulder. He knew very well who he was.

"You're still afraid of me, aren't you?" A voice ranged out behind him. The young boy behind him smiled sadly. Totsuka looked down feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro." He said.

"It's okay. I understand." Shiro fidgeted with his red parasol thinking of what to say. It felt awkward to him. Totsuka was supposed to be his elder brother.

"Our mother, she'll be happy to see you." He said reminding Totsuka once again about his objective.

"Her son died." Totsuka reminded Shiro. He wanted to run away to only be caught by Shiro by his wrist.

"You're still alive, aren't you? Isana Yashiro is the one who died." Shiro said in his stern voice. His voice trembled. Totsuka stopped on his step. "Please. Your mother doesn't have much time left."

Totsuka approached the door slowly. A woman with the same colour hair as his was looking out of the window.

"Yashiro, you came." She said. Her gaze still focused on outside the window.

"Yes, mother and I brought someone with me." Shiro chirped shoving Totsuka aside pulling him by his hand into the room as he walked in front.

"Is that Kuroh-san or Makoto-san today? I'm happy that you're bringing friends along to see me." She turned to Shiro's direction as her eyes widened at the sight of a sweet and shy looking young man who was being dragged in by force. Shiro was smiling from ear-to-ear. He found something to show his mother proudly.

"I present you another friend of mine, Totsuka Tatara."

Isana Shoko sat up scanning the young man up and down.

"Come here." She raised her hand. Her voice trembled in disbelief. Even though he had grown a lot, there was no doubt in her heart he was the one. Memories of her patting her three-year-old son on his head asking him to be good and stay there and wait for them.

The day she would come back for him never came.

"T-Tara-chan…" She choked out. Shiro pushed the reluctant Totsuka to her side on purpose. Fortunately Totsuka was a well-tempered person. If it was Suoh, he would have threatened to kill Shiro as usual.

"Go on." Shiro encouraged Totsuka. Totsuka took a deep breath as he took the seat beside her bed and allowed her to pat his head. The warmth from her pat overwhelmed Totsuka with all the emotions he had locked up within him from the parents' abandoning him and his hard life after being adopted by Totsuka family.

"M-mother…" Totsuka finally said it with tears beaming in his eyes. Shiro was wiping his own tears behind witnessing the reunion of a mother and son. Part of him, he wished the real Isana Yashiro would be here to witness this.

* * *

***Annex 4 HQ***

"Get out of my room!" Hidaka was thrown out of the room with an untouched dinner on his hand. Even if the whole world was turned against him, Hidaka Akira believed in his superior, Fushimi to be innocent.

"What's wrong?" Awashima came to see Fushimi and saw Hidaka who shook his head.

"He wanted to finish the game as soon as possible." He reported to his boss. Hidaka, other than Awashima was shared with the information about that certain case by Zenjou and they were investigating in secret.

"It seemed that he was stuck somewhere." The password from his old account was reset most likely by the Bloody Rabbit.

Fushimi had no choice but to start over from scratch. He had been progressing quite well until now. He slammed on the keyboard in frustration. He was stuck at the same place before but he managed to get past it but he could not remember how he done it.

"Fushimi?" Awashima's voice ranged as she knocked on the door to check on him. She was somewhat convinced that he was not the murderer that her voice was toned down to her usual level when talking to him.

"Get lost!" Fushimi yelled.

Awashima took a deep breath. At least he was responding to her.

"How's the research coming along?" Awashima asked Hidaka who was following up on Oogai Aya's case. In fact Zenjou did not give them much other than she was cousin of Fushimi. He expected them to find out on their own.

Hidaka shook his head abruptly. He was still looking into her belonging.

"Other than she was a lesbian, no nothing came up."

"Lesbian?" Awashima was piqued. Hidaka held out a pink love letter to Awashima awkwardly. He could not stand the mushy content which was written in it.

"A letter addressed to Misaki?" Her eyes twitched. "And you called her a lesbian?"

"Isn't it obvious? Misaki is a girl. Oogai Aya wrote a letter to her. I can't bear to tell Fushimi-san about it. Bet Oogai Aya was rejected if that girl is a straight." It did not even cross Hidaka's mind that it was a name of a certain HOMRA vanguard.

"Alright, I'm going off to my favourite bar." Awashima said with her face paled. "Check the database of the male students of the middle high school Oogai Aya and Fushimi attended and see if you can find anything." She added.

"Why the male?" He muttered to himself. Hidaka scratched his head in confusion but would obey her order.

Her fiancé would get the hell out of her as he probably knew about this case and was keeping something from them.

* * *

***Shizume General Hospital***

Isana Shoko had finally fallen asleep with a smile on her smile. It felt like a dream that she was reunited with both of her sons.

Totsuka placed her hand gently back by her side. He sighed in relief. He fulfilled his objective.

Shiro had a stern face which started Totsuka when he glanced at him.

"The ROSE had infiltrated the room and sent me a challenge. Thank goodness, mother is safe." He suddenly said. Totsuka looked around and finally found himself looking under the bed for the sign of infiltration. Totsuka found the carving of ROSE at the wall under the bed. He even saw something blinking at the corner of his eyes not even Shiro had noticed. There were even droplets of blood, if one did not look closely.

He picked up an ear ring and observed it. It was then Shiro realized it was Suoh's.

"Yeah, this belongs to my ally and they had taken him. Kuroh is going after them. We're pushing up our schedule." Shiro said in a serious tone when both headed outside to talk. Totsuka stared at the ear ring suspiciously as he felt for the missing piercing on his ear.

The Isana brothers decided to head back to the former Gold King's home to update one another on the various things and to discuss further.

* * *

***Bar HOMRA***

"And?" Kusanagi dreaded this. Awashima was demanding on unreasonable mix of red bean cocktail. It was obvious she wanted something from him. He was glancing over at his phone. It had been days since Suoh's last contact with him. Kusanagi made it a point that he would not share any information to others before he spoke to Suoh and Awashima, being his fiancée was no exception.

"Oogai Aya's murder case?" Kusanagi asked.

"Don't play dumb." Awashima had no time to waste with him. "We can get closer to the Bloody Rabbit's objective." Awashima was not afraid to share with him.

"To be honest, I never see him mentioning about her or playing any game since he joined HOMRA." Kusanagi shared whatever he knew with her. He knew something was up when Suoh was smoking looking serious when he read the newspaper a few years ago on Oogai Aya's brutal murder asking him to look into it. To think it was related to the game the Green had created. It did not hit him until Totsuka came to see him. The puzzle just fit in.

"Mikoto probably wanted to protect Saruhiko back then. That boy can never learn about this. He was too deep into dangerous things; he could have been killed if it wasn't for Mikoto's interference." Kusanagi informed her while wiping his counter.

"He is stuck somewhere." Awashima informed that they were going to lure the Bloody Rabbit out. Scepter 4 would ensure justice was served for murdering their Captain. Fushimi decided that he would be the bait.

"What about Yata Misaki? Was he into that game as well?" Kusanagi shrugged. He did witness him playing that once but it did not bother him too much as Yata was not that good at puzzles compared to Fushimi. He could not have come close in clearing the game.

"Together, they probably could have done it." Kusanagi suddenly said. He finally understood why Mikoto did not say much when Fushimi finally chose to leave HOMRA for Scepter 4. He had wanted to separate them for this reason.

"The reward is something the Bloody Rabbit or rather the one behind all these did not want it to land on the hands of the winner despite Hisui Nagare's wish."

* * *

***House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan***

The Isana brothers had evaded all the prying eyes from the possible spies from the enemy Clan in case Yashiro's feigning that his soul was locked within him was foiled. Totsuka was acting as though he was inviting Shiro to stay in his home as he was all alone. No one was aware that the huge traditional Japanese home belonged to the Gold King since he was operating from his tower. They thought Isana Tara was a filthy rich actor earning all the revenues from his acting career and advertisement.

Shiro heaved a sigh when he closed the door.

"Take a seat." Totsuka led him to the living room.

"Just how many rooms do you actually need?" Shiro could not help but ask when they were walking distance to reach that room with sofa and TV.

"I'm ashamed to say, I still get lost without a map." Totsuka admitted. Shiro should direct the question to his late old friend. Shiro narrowed his eyes. He was worried. Totsuka was not even wary about his surrounding. His eyes scanned around for guards. He should have kept an USAGI or two. Not that Shiro was a befitting King with guards walking around with him. He got a bad feeling.

Totsuka showed him the game he was trying to play.

"You are into games now?" Shiro folded his arms. He was aware of all the hobbies Totsuka was into. He was talented as long as it did not require physical action.

"This is the secret the Green King is hiding. I'm planning to lure the Bloody Rabbit here." Totsuka informed Shiro as though it was nothing. That was the bad feeling he had. Totsuka was given some intel by Zenjou Gouki, and they had agreed that it could be related to the game the Green had created. The girl, Oogai Aya had came too close to clearing the game that she got herself killed. Totsuka was determined to unveil the secret and the real identity of the Bloody Rabbit. Zenjou Gouki would do the same at his end using Fushimi.

A Chihuahua was wagging his tail stopping outside the room the guys were feeling stunned having overheard their conversation.

"Damn monkey, why didn't you tell me about Oogai..." There was an imagery of a certain young man in chestnut red hair gritting his teeth as the dog weep. A girl in glasses who had just arrived patted the dog on its head. The Chihuahua's eyes widened in response seeing what she had on hand he had left it at home that very day. It was the only gift he had from Saruhiko.

The girl, Douhan was here to see Totsuka. She had brought him a smart watch which had a JUNGLE game installed and it was the same account name on the mobile phone Zenjou Gouki had showed him.

* * *

***The Villa of the ROSE, HQ of the Purple Clan***

"I'm already picked by the slate twice, I'm sure I can obtain the Colourless King's sword with you as the catalyst. After that I'll take whoever who comes here. Ultimately, I want to have all the Sword of Damocles to myself so that I can fulfill my own wish." Yukari said.

"You're using hologram to deceive yourself isn't it? I don't think you're able to reveal the Green Sword of Damocles." Yukari widened his eyes at Suoh's words.

"It's an interesting fact you say. How do you know?" The damn scientist, Mizuchi Koushi in the lab coat was figuring out the torture device to use on him.

"Stop it. You don't know the weight of the swords. Each of the kings have burden more than you can think of." Suoh attempted to get Yukari back to his senses. He had heard that he was a King with dual colours but seemed that he was unable to draw out the Green.

"Shut up!" Yukari's face contorted in horror as he ordered. How would people even know? Not even Munakata knew his sword was a fake. He was going berserk anyway.

"Seemed that I hit the nail. I know the man more than you think. The man was quite nasty when choosing his successor or rather his vessel." Suoh continued. He knew the risk of provoking him further.

"Whoever won the game will become his vessel so you sent someone to off him or her and Bloody Rabbit from the previous Red Clan was that someone right?"

"Shut up!" That was the reason why he sent the Bloody Rabbit after the gamer who was using that same ID after Oogai Aya. To think there were actually 2. All he needed was to get rid of one and Hisui's whatever he was planning could not come to fruition.

"How did you know?" Yukari grabbed his chin with Suoh glaring at him defiantly. If he did not notice earlier, either Fushimi Saruhiko or his partner would ended up becoming his permanent vessel with no return. Suoh decided to separate the two boys in order to protect them and Munakata was involved without knowing his plan.

* * *

Yukari finally understood that his Green King wanted to find a suitable vessel to move into permanently and it had to be someone who thought like him. The Silver King was the only person who would know how he moved from one body to another since the former Colourless King was destroyed and he would like to gain the knowledge. Yukari decided to stop him before he managed to achieve his objective whatever it is which enabled him to emerge as the official Green King since it would affect his current plan.

And how he was faced with the Silver King's clansman, formerly his precious junior Yatogami Kuroh. Yukari was measuring him wondering if he was worthy to fight with his power as a King.

"You better stop this right now, Mishakuji Yukari." Kuroh was in his battle stance ready to fight him.

He must be here for the red haired man who was screaming in there right now.

"I'm making him a King and to get it from him. You can't stop me, Kuroh-chan. I will show you how is it like to be a real King. Let's continue from where we stopped and no one will interrupt us this time."

* * *

***At the entrance of Bar HOMRA***

"As said, I'll let you know if I learn anything, Seri-chan." Kusanagi said in bid of farewell to his fiance. He was relieved that she did not pursue further.

"If you find Yata Misaki, let us know." She reminded. Her suspicion was confirmed when Hidaka Akira sent her a message of his finding. It did not hit Hidaka until today that there was a boy with a girly name such as this. Hidaka's face hit the table in shock as he was imagining a pretty girl by the name of Misaki instead of a boy with unkempt messy chestnut red hair. Perhaps, like Kusanagi said, he would be able to help Fushimi to clear that stage he was stuck in.

The couple gave one another a goodbye kiss to only be shocked by the presence of a white haired boy with a Chihuahua on his arms.

"Isana Yashiro!" The couple cried in unison.

"We-we cleared the stage!" The boy stammered. The Gold King was in the midst of battle against the Bloody Rabbit. Shiro was told by Totsuka to look for either Kusanagi or Awashima to hand the watch to them while he would fight him.

It appeared that the stage Fushimi was stuck in was already cleared in Fushimi's old account.

The one who cleared the stage Fushimi was stuck in was Fushimi's former roommate who found Fushimi asleep feeling frustrated of being stuck. The mobile phone linked to the account was taken by Oogai Aya the following day when she was butchered and killed.

And there Fushimi and the rest thought the Bloody Rabbit had reset his password but the truth was Fushimi was never able to access the account again. He did not want to play that game anymore as his attention was distracted from just joining HOMRA. Years later, Fushimi was given back his mobile phone by Zenjou. He tried to log in and realised he was locked out. Fushimi thought the Bloody Rabbit might have reset the password locking him out after murdering Aya.

He did not realise that his password was changed by the heartbroken friend of his on the day he left HOMRA. That was also the one and only time Kusanagi saw him with the game on the watch given by Fushimi. It now held up by the Chihuahua on Shiro's arms with his mouth. The game was logged in.

"And you left the him alone? He can't fight at all." Kusanagi said in shock much to Awashiwa's dismay. Kusanagi needed to get to him now. Shiro stopped him.

"He's a King now. Not Suoh Mikoto's powerless Clansman." Shiro said in a serious tone. He urged Kusanagi to believe in him. Besides according to Kuroh, he was able to fight with his red aura if he willed himself to. It was a matter of choice. Totsuka had no choice but to learn to fight and survive.

* * *

*****House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan***  
**

"Why don't you fight me?" The Bloody Rabbit yelled. His physical attacks were deflected by Totsuka's colourless aura. He finally revealed himself to him soon after Douhan showed up. In a way, his appearance was going along with his plan even though it was not the way he had exactly planned. All would work out.

"There's no reason for us to fight." Totsuka said adamantly.

"Our King locked our powers away because we're a threat. I thought we can understand each other. Let's check out your true ability as the vassal of the Red Clan." He sounded desperate. He had been waiting for too long for someone with ability like him to appear and finally the lock on his powers was released. The Bloody Rabbit belonged to the Red Clan before HOMRA and he was Kagutsu Genji's vassal. Totsuka shook his head.

"Let's show our King that we can be useful to them cutting all their enemies down. We're not burden to our clan." Totsuka looked down on the ground. So that was how he was feeling.

Totsuka admitted he felt the same. He chose to ignore that. He would be fine as long as he could stay with everybody. The truth was forced into him when he laid dying on his pool of blood on the rooftop that fateful day.

_"No matter what I do, I'll still be a burden to them."_ But it was not that case anymore.

Totsuka sighed at all the words the Bloody Rabbit wanted him to know. The power Kuroh witnessed did not came from Suoh Mikoto. The power Mikoto as a Red King granted him was gentle. The new red aura Kuroh had witnessed was granted by the other Red King with his desire for power to fight. He wished the Bloody Rabbit before him would understand. Right now, he was worried on more important issue on hand as his eyes gazed on another direction. To think they would get lost in the house just to split up and find the target for the Bloody Rabbit.

_"Hirasaka-san, do what deemed necessary to ensure the twins are incapacitated. Make sure they don't get close to the East Wing." _They were here to finish the job the Bloody Rabbit was given by the Purple King. The Bloody Rabbit who was more obsessed into fighting him than to kill off the player who logged into the game with the stage cleared closest to complete the game. They came here locking in their location with the GPRS of the black smart watch.

_"Noted. Isana-san, be careful at your end." _Douhan held up two ninja knifes hiding behind a corner where she could see the Minato twins in search of their target. Since they would not be able to know who owned that watch, they would probably kill all in sight.


	16. Chapter 16: Clash of the Vassals

**Maybe it sounds a little confusing. There are terms like vassal and clansman which literally means the same thing but in my setting, I like to have this idea to have a King and two of his clansman with three times power of the rest of the Clansman to make them special. They will be known as vassal while the rest will be clansman. Each King can only have two vassals usually the first two who became the King's clansman but there are exception to those like Munakata who was conscious when he first received his power and enable himself to choose any of the Clansman he wanted as his most powerful clansman, as his vassal. It felt like you just started a game and was given all the basic items you ended up using being ignorant their importance until later like most of the Kings in this fic of mine like Mikoto, Anna and even Shiro. **

****Again, thank you for the support. Need to prepare for my exam. I can't stop myself from writing in the midst of exam going on :X.****

* * *

**Chapter 16: Clash of the Vassals**

_In an underground sewage system, panting and rapid footsteps was heard. A shadow loomed across the wall as the footstep became louder._

_"Where is the boy?" A male was heard shouting. A young boy with shoulder length messy hair was hiding in a corner peeking at the yelling men who were splitting up and on a hunt for him. He reeked of shit. He almost wanted to puke smelling himself._

_These men had locked him in a shit hole for hours as punishment for not sleeping with one of their female clients. He was a young and cute child back then._

_"I'm not a whore." He muttered to himself. He was just a normal 13 years old boy who was orphaned since young. He could not remember how he ended up with the gang and now he was running for his life deciding that he had it._

_He feigned dead eno__ugh to get these men to free him from the shit hole. He took the chance to escape._

_"Power is everything. As long as you have it, people will be able to do what they want and to control others to do their bidding and even you will have to sleep with me, boy."_

_He hated the world for being unfair to him. Over the years he had seen how people abused their powers._

_He did not know how long it took for him to finally get out of the sewage to only be startled by a hand offered to him. He thought he was going to be captured and back to the world of hell. The man's eyes somehow emitted warmth to him that he took his hand feeling desperate to get out of the hell hole._

_That was how Mishakuji Yukari met his former Master Miwa Ichigen before he became the first Colourless King._

_He stayed with Ichigen for many years in seclusion never once he saw him interact with another human other himself and Kuroh he had just taken in except once when he met another man of western origin with silver hair who was rejecting all the suggestions Ichigen had given him such as taking in Kuroh under his wing when he was gone etc thinking it was a joke. Ichigen doted on the young Kuroh more. _

* * *

_"Power is everything. Why Master Ichigen can't understand that?" Yukari pointed his sword at him. He was flared up at the life he was leading for many years. Despite being trained and refined with his swordsmanship, he remained confined in reclusion with his teacher since he became the first Colourless King. At first, Yukari did not understand what being a King was about until he heard things as the technology advanced. He had access to the information and the urban legend about the seven Kings chosen by the Dresden Slate. _

_"I'll show you how is it like to be a King! You can have the world under your feet and everyone doing bidding for you. There is no need for us to hide here. My youth is wasted if I continue to stay here to read the poem you write any longer!"_

_"Yukari, the weight of the sword we have up above our heads is something you can't imagine." Miwa Ichigen said feeling unfazed by the sharpened tip of the sword pointing right on his face. Another 5 years old young boy with black hair was hiding behind the door trembling in fear._

_Yukari eventually put down his sword and bowed to his teacher deciding that he would leave him and the Colourless Clan._

_"With Kuroh-chan around, you won't be lonely without me anyway." Yukari smiled sadly. Ichigen sighed._

_"I wish you well. I hope you'll find the meaning of happiness to you. That will lead you to the answer." Yukari bowed and smiled at the trembling boy and excused himself. That was the last time Kuroh saw of him._

_Miwa Ichigen knew he was a candidate to a Sword of Damocles and he knew his ambition with his power of prediction. It was unfair to hold him back since he was a young man with aspiration. He hoped he would not lead the world to destruction which he would not be involved as much as he liked to._

* * *

***The Vicinity of the Villa of the ROSE, HQ of the Purple Clan***

"Has Kuroh-chan found your answer to your happiness?" Yukari raised his sword facing the stern looking junior of his after their first round of attacks.

"Your sword feels heavier now. Is that an impact from serving another King? Why don't you become a King yourself? Oniichan (Big Brother) can help you." Mishakuji Yukari commented blocking his attack with his own sword as Kuroh lunged at him. He had not even used the power of King but Kuroh was already having a hard time to keep up. Nevertheless, he had done well so far. His attacks when they first reunited just felt empty.

"I'll not allow you to obstruct my King from fulfilling his objective. Just call out your Sword of Damocles to fight me fair and square!" Kuroh defended himself against the swing of Yukari's sword. His moves were really swift and precise. Kuroh was aware he was just playing with him because he was a vassal of their Master and a clansman of the Silver King. He was of no match for him at all. The power the Kings possessed was another level. Even though the vassal was said to possess powers to slay a King, most probably it would only work on their Kings from the same clan they served as their vassal.

"Really, I thought he is no longer who he was?" Yukari was commenting about Isana Yashiro who was leading a normal life. Kuroh was aware he was watching them. They were acting as friends and maybe even more when they were unseen.

"I wonder about that, Mishakuji Yukari, the King of Dual Colours, don't you think you should show some respect to the first King and his clansman as the fifth and the sixth King?" Yukari's eyes widened at the sight of a young man floating in mid-air with a red parasol. He came to crash the party.

"Adolf K. Weismann?" He was a little taken aback for a moment. Pausing and taken a step a back, he managed to get a hold on himself. He should have expected that the First King was a smart man who was able to mislead him into thinking that his soul was asleep in the real Isana Yashiro.

"By the way, I'm Shiro, Isana Yashiro." He finally came face to face of the last of the Kings he had not met in person. They could have met earlier if it wasn't that he was kept under the first time they met when Yukari was first born as the new Green King. Shiro narrowed his eyes briefly. He thought he had seen Yukari before actually.

"Even though both of you were under the same tutelage, you are so different from Kuroh."

"Shiro." Kuroh called his name.

"Stay out of this, Kuroh. I'm going to clear the mess I had created. I'll like to see how different was his upbringing compared to yours." Shiro ordered his clansman to stand down. It was pathetic to watch. Yukari was obviously playing with him. If he was not the King, Kuroh might have a chance against him. Now that he was a King, he had no chance. Besides, he needed to be fair to the owner of this body he was using.

"But, I'm Ichigen-sama's vassal. I have the responsibilities to take him in hand." It just hit Shiro that Kuroh was a vassal under another King. That served as a reminder that he did not make him his own vassal due to his blunder for making somebody else his vassal instead of Kuroh. Neko happened to become his second vassal using up all his choice of vassals.

"Ichigen-sama? I see." Shiro sighed at Kuroh's stubbornness. It was always Ichigen he was obsessed with and spoke of.

"Let's see if I get to slay you first. It's unfair for me to fight an immortal King. You can't even grow old." Yukari smirked. But knocking him out might work. He could capture him and use the power of the slate to strip off and obtain his power his immortality after obtaining his Silver Sword of Damocles. He felt for his face. No matter how much make up he used, his age would catch up on him. That was another reason why he wanted to capture the Silver King as much as the former Green King. The latter just wanted the secret for body hijacking.

Yukari wanted to show Ichigen how a King should be. Being the First King, he would have all the authority over all the remaining Kings. He hated these people who abused the power they possessed. They were not using it which was an insult as opposed to those men who oppressed him since young.

He would find that opening through Kuroh.

* * *

Kusanagi Izumo ended up smoking nonchalantly around the HQ of the ROSE leaning against his caravan. His men had come for him upon Anna's order and he had driven them with Isana Yashiro to the HQ Anna had pinpointed with her powers. She had sensed the distress from Mikoto and realised that Yukari had made his move. Anna had not given out orders after reaching there although she wanted to get involved.

"Seri-chan is heading back to Scepter 4 to gather reinforcement to fight the former Red Clan in Kokujouji's house. They had the area surrounded as you predicted, Anna. Are you sure you want to be involved?"

"The Seventh King will be fine. I believe in him." Anna sat inside the caravan playing with her marbles with a serious look. She could not answer Izumo's other question. Not only she could sense Mikoto, those people in there were people she could not face. Was that fear she was feeling? Anna hid herself under the hood of her red hoodie.

"There is no need to fear. You have us, Anna." Kamamoto petted her on her head. Anna pouted. She was showing more emotions nowadays as an effect for attending school.

"I just want to make Makoto my Clansman." She had stated her objective. That should give him the power he needed to fight.

"We will support you, our King." Said Eric who was squatting in one knee.

"It's almost time. The seven kings will meet." Kusanagi took a puff from his cigarette. Awashima would bring Totsuka to them as Isana Yashiro requested. He hoped Shiro had taken the missing Blue King into consideration. Would the Dresden state pick a new Blue King? Kusanagi would see this to the end. Glancing at Anna, he hoped that he and Anna would survive this to avoid the future Totsuka had mentioned. The rest had headed out to scout. They were not going in until further orders.

"He said we died in his time." Kusanagi suddenly said.

"I know. He was a vassal of my successor. But he didn't mention who is it. Probably someone from HOMRA." Anna said in response, gaze unmoved from her floating marbles. The new Red King, if unrelated to them would not have taken in Totsuka who could not fight. Reisi seemed to be able to guess from Shiro's words alone during their meeting on his successor's identity and he seemed happy. Anna sighed since she did not have good feeling about that for HOMRA. Tatara seemed depressed when he talked a little about his King who was only blinded by his rage towards the new Blue King to her.

"There's no need for a successor for the Blue and HOMRA." Anna gave a small confident smile. Finally, she found something she could read. She had located Reisi's current location. He was coming back accomplishing his mission. One of the marbles had turned blue. Anna was relieved. Unlike Mikoto, he still had that with him on top of his head.

* * *

***House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan***

Scepter 4 arrived at the House of Kokujouji. Awashima sensed something was wrong with the House. There was a clash of aura. There were people engaging in battles.

"Stay alert." Awashima raised her hand to stop her team from approaching the front gate. Zenjou had left command to her while he headed to the the base of the Purple Clan to see his old friend.

* * *

"It's because of their love for me, that's why I'm here." Totsuka said finally. "I'm sure your King feels the same. That was why he never unlocked your powers until later."

Bloody Rabbit stared at him in disbelief. Love. What was that? His King feared him.

He saw himself before his Red King when he was alive. He had no use for him and even had his other men watching over him. He thought nothing of it until he heard a conversation between his King and his fellow clansman when the other vassal wanted greater power to defeat someone who embarassed him. That was when he decided to explain the extent of each of their abilities. He did not really trust his men. He was probably just afraid that they would be killed by their own because other than the Kings, his two vassals were also capable of killing him.

In the end, he still died, judged by his own Sword of Damocles.

Realising that they were not in speaking term, Bloody Rabbit challenged Totsuka to a battle to prove his words.

Totsuka accepted as red aura engulfed him. He would prove him how wrong he was by using his ability as Suoh Mikoto's vassal. Unknown to Bloody Rabbit, Totsuka was vassal to two Red Kings. He ended the battle in one attack. Bloody Rabbit fell to the ground with a thud.

"W-what?" He muttered in disbelief.

"This is my King's love to me. I'm using Pacification to drain you of your aura. Give up. It's over." Totsuka declared feeling relieved that he understood his King's true intention for locking his power away in this dimension. The version of himself who died was the one with the more violent ability. It was a different dimension with different outcome due to the different choices the people had made. Nevertheless, he had also received that same ability from his one-eyed Red King back in the other future, the power the Bloody Rabbit wanted to see him use. The aura if unlocked was precise enough to amputate people's limbs from their insides he often threatened to use on people during his time under Suoh.

"If so I'll just have to kill you manually!" he pulled out his dagger and lunged at Totsuka who did not have the time to dodge or to put up his aura. Totsuka closed his eyes in reflex when the knife came at him.


	17. Chapter 17: Sign of Disturbance

**I was laughing myself when I finally gave the Chihuahua his name.**

**Thank you for the support so far. Time to build the climax. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sign of Disturbance**

*****House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan*****

He did not feel any pain. In contrast he heard the clashing sound of the dagger. Totsuka slid his eyes open to see a dark blue hair boy taking down the dagger for him while the other members of Scepter 4 arrived to restrain the Bloody Rabbit removing his mask revealing someone who was using Fushimi's face.

It was disgusting to see someone with his face trying to murder someone before him that his body moved on his own. He clicked his tongue. Turning to Totsuka he complained.

"Like I say it's a pain trying to protect you but now we're even." He stood up from his position as the members of Scepter 4 removed the Bloody Rabbit from the scene. That would eliminate the potential threat against Anna's life as well. Fushimi knew it was Totsuka who saved him and Anna back in the tower.

"In any case, you probably can't be killed by a vassal from another Clan. That's why this guy had to use my DNA in order to slay my Boss." He complained about the possible waste of his effort. Yes, he was the second vassal Munakata had chosen knowing that he would become the next Blue King according to what he had heard from Totsuka about the other future. He was targeted by the Purple Clan because of that.

Totsuka smiled. "Saru-kun is still Saru-kun, nothing has changed." He hugged Saru from his back causing Hidaka to jaw drop. He had this impression Oogai Aya was a lesbian until he was proven wrong. He let his imagination ran wild wondering if Fushimi was gay. The man who hugged him had to be the uprising star actor, Isana Tara who should have many fangirls going after him.

Fushimi somehow relaxed. He done this to him when the first time they officially met one another and he protected him. The truth was they were protected by the aura from the Red King which came right after Totsuka took him into his arms protectively when a round of fireworks were fired at their direction. Suoh Mikoto would certainly protect Totsuka Tatara and he was just supplement.

A puppy ran up to Fushimi. It was his Boss' Chihuahua. He was barking and dancing around Fushimi who released himself from Totsuka's hug. He squatted down and patted the excited Chihuahua's head clicking his tongue at annoyance. Awashima had to run after the puppy which led them to the house.

"Eh. He isn't as excited to see me compared to when he sees you. Seems that Misaru likes you a lot." Totsuka said placing his index finger on his chin deep in thought.

"Misaru?" Awashima would prefer names in the line of red bean paste. She liked red bean and the Chihuahua was red haired. Chestnut red to be exact.

"An pan* will fit the puppy better." She blurted out all the sudden.

"Lieutenant..." The rest sweat dropped at her words. Misaru, the Chihuahua hid behind Fushimi timidly. Totsuka chuckled.

"Mi-sa-ru?" Fushimi tried to pronounce in the tone he used to call the name of someone precious to him softly. He slowly turned to face the little puppy which was licking himself.

"The name was not given by me but a friend." Totsuka informed Fushimi who looked surprised. Totsuka smiled sadly thinking of a memory of his friend who was bedridden. The puppy whose body was hijacked made his way to the secret room for the very first time since Totsuka found it from the street on his way home.

_Totsuka walked in and saw the puppy which fell limp by the bed._

_"Mi...sa...ru..." The boy trailed off while attempting to raise his bandaged hand which was caught by Totsuka on time. Totsuka was trying to hear what he was trying to say. Tears welled up his eyes._

_"The... name..." He let out a long breath and fell asleep. That was the first and only sentence he had managed to make so far._

A series of explosion occurred reminding Totsuka that the threat had not ended. Someone was still fighting. Totsuka narrowed his eyes looking at the location of the explosion. They were close to the area he was most afraid to be damaged. Most importantly, he feared for his friend who could not survive without life support.

"Saru-kun can take care of things here right?"

"I'm not your clansman." Fushimi complained. He was aware he was the new Colourless King. Totsuka smiled wryly.

"Are you afraid of failing?" Totsuka taunted him.

"Of course not." A number of clansman from the ROSE had appeared in various point in the rooftop of the house. Awashima knew it was a trap to come in.

"They were from the former Red Clan King had rejected, the current Scepter 4 should be enough." Totsuka assured Awashima. He needed a ride and Awashima would be able to grant him that.

"Fushimi." Awashima turned to him.

"Yes madam..." He replied in a lazy tone picking his puppy up. He would have the command. If he was to succeed Munakata like he did in the other future, he better had what it took. Totsuka smiled at the reluctant female commander. It could not be helped that she fell in love with someone from the same clan as him. If she was to marry him, she had better see Totsuka and the rest as her family as well. She could have sent Akiyama or Doumyouji to drive him there but there was just something that told her that she must go with Totsuka.

"Come with me." Awashima would lead the way where she came from. By now, her men would have taken the other clansman down. After all, they were from Scepter 4 under the command of Munakata Reisi. Awashima was confident that the team Munakata had built up would be capable in taking care of the ghosts from the former Red Clan Suoh Mikoto had rejected. That was the King Awashima most respected even if he did not make her his vassal. She was a little pissed off about it when she talked about it.

Isana Yashiro she met earlier, on the other hand seemed to be interested on that topic which she ended up explaining briefly about it to him. She could not believe that the First King did not know about the difference between the power granted to the vassal and clansman. He seemed to be taken aback a bit but he hid his reaction away quickly. For a moment, she thought he was staring at her, smiling wryly.

Totsuka stopped beside Fushimi.

"Guard the East Wing at all cost." Totsuka whispered gently to the younger boy in glasses who was annoyed at his order.

"Why should I?" Fushimi rather fight here. What made he think he would obey him?

"You came here with the watch, didn't you?" Fushimi's hands trembled. His hand felt for the watch in the pocket. He was close in completing the game while they were on the way here thanks to the cleared stage 95. The others were easy for him. He only had the last stage to go.

By the way, Hirasaka-san are fighting the Minato twins in that direction. I hope you can assist her." Totsuka added. Those were the two special ones considering the rest who infiltrated the house were from the former Red Clan.

"There is something really important that you and I won't want to lose. I know you have the power to do so. Good luck!" Totsuka waved his hands at Fushimi who was frozen. The woman who killed the most precious person to him was here. He could not wait to slice her up.

"She is my comrade." Totsuka emphsised before leaving to prevent Fushimi from attempting something foolish.

"Fushimi-san." Hidaka was worried. Fushimi had maniacal grin on his face.

"I myself is enough." He told Hidaka, Fuse and Enomoto who wanted to follow him.

"Fushimi, ready for battle!" He unsheathed his Subaru cutting down two of the former Red Clansman swiftly. Seemed that he was fired up. Hidaka decided that he would trust him.

"Don't kill the idol!" He shouted to his third-in-command. Hirasaka Douhan like Isana Tara was an uprising idol turning on the fanboy mode of young Scepter 4 officers like Hidaka and maybe some HOMRA members like Chitose who was almost killed by his current girlfriend, Maria whom he swore to be loyal to.

"Can you believe it? It's a house of Gold Clan but not a single USAGI was seen. No wonder the Colourless King can take over this place easily." Doumyouji commented looking around for more intruders.

* * *

The ritual to join the Green Clan, JUNGLE was a subtle one. One would not even realized you were undergoing the test in order to join the Clan. But most players were aware that should they accumulate enough points, they would gain special powers.

Those who cleared with flying colours, would be selected as the esteemed members of the clans, receiving orders directly from the Green King, Hisui Nagare. Those who cleared it normally would be functioning as an unknown member of the Clan, while others would be struggling trying to get enough point by doing missions after missions to be granted that kind of power.

There were different kinds of games app created by the Green Clan. The most popular had to be the puzzle game, JUNGLE which caused a ruckus years ago until it was terminated abruptly because a certain Red King was found interfering in one of the tests when it was ongoing.

No one knew when the real test was conducted until one cleared it like Hirasaka Douhan did for an event she participated. She was just a bored middle school student who was into all the fighting action games. The app created by JUNGLE was extremely addictive. While the girls were into shopping and boys at her age, she was doing things which gave people an impression that she was a tomboy.

Douhan was caught up in a mission running for her life. Thanks to her active lifestyle, she was able to outrun the system and thus won the game and became an esteemed member. Thus, she was given a purpose in life to serve Hisui Nagare completing mission after mission and ensure that the game kept going on.

Even back then she never had friend and she was always alone until a man who was assigned to her as her partner appeared, Mishakuji Yukari. He was almost the only one she could work with. However, she never see him as a friend like a certain chestnut red hair young man had made her to be.

"Hirasaka Douhan, you're supposed to be with our King, yet you're opposing him." One of the twins in brown hair, Minato Akito pointed his sword at her. She was unfazed. She had made her choice after digging through the stuff in the apartment Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko used to share.

***Flashback***

_She was surprised to find a letter which remained unread after the young Red King left with her Clansman. A girl wrote her confession seemingly knowing her feeling would not be reciprocated and she was wishing the recipient happiness. It was as if she knew she would not be around for long. People who was dying seemed to have a keen sense in trying to wrap up things they had wanted to do so that they would not leave with regret._

_"Idiot. I'll never be able to replace Fushimi Saruhiko's position in his heart." Hirasaka whispered after reading a letter from Oogai Aya to Yata Misaki. She berated herself after Anna told her straight in her face her true feeling towards her vanguard. She was confused herself._

***End Flashback***

That was what influenced her decision decided that she would never return to JUNGLE and to fight alongside with Isana Tara in the hope that she would meet Yata Misaki again and to apologise to him, her first and the last friend she betrayed and to ascertain her feelings towards him.

* * *

***Some road in Shizume City***

Awashima could not take her eyes off the young man with honey brown hair smiling sweetly to her. She could not believe she would see a dead person running around in the broad daylight as Zenjou had hinted. She believed what was before her eyes. The red aura earlier during his battle against the Bloody Rabbit confirmed her doubts. He was the red USAGI Zenjou mentioned. He had appeared in the tower and saved her King.

"Don't stare at me like that, I feel awkward." Totsuka said noticing the woman's scanning eyes.

"I feel really tired. Let me rest a while." Totsuka closed his eyes as soon as he hopped on to the van leaning against the seat. Using his red aura was taxing indeed.

It was not like he got an extra boost of energy when he was connected to the slate. He actually made it to the house the former Gold King stayed and remained awake for the next 10 hours waiting for the news and praying that his friend survived that before being knocked out himself.

Awashima stole a glance at the sleeping young man and was startled when he started talking.

"It felt like when we were chasing Babashi back then." Awashima started driving shaking her head. He was reminiscing their past. It was incomprehensible that he was the Colourless King now. She just could not imagine if Suoh Mikoto was still a King watching one of his clansman becoming a King of another clan. He sort off closed one eye on Fushimi's "betrayal".

"White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu." She corrected. "He's doing well."

"I see." Totsuka sat up after taking a break. It was his turn scanning her up and down causing her to be awkward.

"Your miniskirt. Your King had a bad taste. Does Kusanagi-san mind?" Totsuka was still a growing boy when he led King and Kusanagi to peek when Anna's aunt also Suoh's teacher was changing. Of course, no man would not be not interested in looking at beautifully curved woman with Suoh as an exception. Kusanagi and he was shocked to see zero reaction from King staring at her with lack of interest.

"How did he propose to you?" Totsuka could not imagine Kusanagi to be settling down for a family. Awashima blushed. She hated frivolous man but Kusanagi back then was serious. It was quite a hasty decision which she had never shared with anyone.

Kusanagi almost caused a meltdown to that place when he was desperate to fight Yukari's hologram which was dispersed. He was losing control anyway even after a few days.

***Flashback***

_"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" She cried at the man engulfed in overwhelming red aura a few days after the incident when he was recovering from the ordeal. She could not go near him._

_"In case, can you hear me on my request."_

_"I'll not kill you." Awashima refused to hear anything about destroying himself._

_"No, can you make me a man^?" Awashima jaw dropped. Kusanagi forced out a laugh at her stunned reaction._

_"Marry me if I get out of this safely. We will make more men."_

***End Flashback***

Awashima clenched her fist in annoyance when she thought about it. He was actually in control over his own aura. She should have expected that he was after all a smart man. Now he just wanted to settle down and have babies to make bar HOMRA more lively.

"Boys getting married will have less time to hang around and Anna will be lonely when Kamamoto is busy with his family." That was what he said. Totsuka chuckled. That was just like Kusanagi when he talked girls to do his bidding. Awashima actually fell for his charm. They were truly in love. Because of that she could not blame Munakata for picking Zenjou and another one for his vassal probably Fushimi. He wanted to be a babysitter considering his career history before Scepter 4.

"Don't sweat it. It'll all work out!" Totsuka said his usual lines much to Awashima's surprise.

"You must find your happiness. Awashima at my time had given up on herself. She is always drinking and become a drunkard hiding out in bar HOMRA even my Red King have to throw her out." Kusanagi and Anna were not coming back in his time. In the other future, he heard that that irresponsible man had proposed to her after Munakata's death and ended up dead himself a year later. Awashima in the other future lost everything. She was not going to follow Fushimi, the new Blue King who succeeded Munakata.

Awashima looked at Totsuka in surprise.

"I'll only believe what I see with my eyes. I won't become like her." Having said that she tightened her grip on her steeling wheel. That man better keep his words.

She jammed braked suddenly waking up Totsuka.

A group of people were approaching her van with weapons. Her eyes widened at the digital ad board across a distance. There were a bunch of students swayed by the notice on the ads released by the network from JUNGLE to hunt the clansman and the Kings in order to preserve the peace of the world. Their powers could wipe out a city and they were seen as a threat.

"Defeat the King and their Clansman and you'll be granted power."

They were clever knowing that neither Awashima nor Totsuka would be able to lay a hand on the ignorant students. It was just like back then.

"It's Hisui Nagare's doing." Totsuka figured out really quickly.

He was alive and Mishakuji Yukari who was clashing with Kuroh with sword fight currently was just a puppet.

"But how?"

* * *

*****House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan*****

The boy who was lying in critical condition at the back of the East Wing was reacting. The heart monitor gave out an erratic reading as the phone which was placed on the table in front of his bed glowed in green.

* * *

****Now you know how the name of the Chihuahua came about :P****

***An pan is a Japanese sweet roll most commonly filled with red bean paste - taken from wikipedia. I ate that before. It's sweet.**

**^Making man = a pun for making babies**


	18. Chapter 18: Hope and Fear

**Well, I had read the Chinese translated version of Lost Small World which I can't find in English for the whole thing. It's very interesting. Saruhiko was being victimised and Munakata ended up as his saviour. Both JUNGLE and Scepter 4 is interested in Saruhiko and JUNGLE manipulated the whole Saru betraying HOMRA and joined Scepter 4 thing. I hope Saruhiko would be safe from JUNGLE in the sequel. Can't help but to be worried. Even his cousin, Aya is against him most likely due to her loss in competing with him in all areas including the attention of the boy she liked so she wanted revenge. She got her wish when the boys finally fell out with each other. Aya had become a JUNGLE clansman during her High School years. How I wish Saru who knew would not play into their hands? Misaki is also a problematic issue. How much trust does he have in Saruhiko? **Saru would have won against JUNGLE if he managed to remain in HOMRA I feel. ****

**Should I keep reading LSW now or finish it only after I finish with my own fanfic? I feel it's interfering with my inspiration haha.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting my story. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hope and Fear**

Douhan crashed into the door one of the rooms. The twins were double teaming her. She hated to admit they were quite tough. She bit her lips in pain. Her head was bleeding from the hit and she was shapeshifting through the wall running from them and she ended up lost. She berated herself for poking her nose too much and deciding to fight alongside with Isana Tara. It was not her business in the first place.

It was not the first time she was here to see Isana Tara here since gaining his trust. There was somewhere secret they could speak freely without being heard. If possible she would draw the twins away from that area so that it would never be discovered but her luck ran out being stopped by the knife-throwing twins. They were as annoying as that Fushimi Saruhiko who was also adept at those enough to capture her. She spent some time in the jail of Scepter 4 because of that.

"Just give up, woman. You're no match for us and we know the secret behind your shapeshifting ability to pass through wall. Unfortunately, you'll not get through us." Minato Hayato landed a kick on her stomach and she landed in the place and dispelled the dimension the Gold King had created.

"Wow. A secret corridor with secret rooms and it's like a corridor of a hospital." Minato Akito was amazed. A realisation came to him.

"Brother, do you think..." He turned to Hayato who nodded his head.

"The Gold King who had been missing could be dying in there..." He read his brother. They would dispose of her quickly and get to their new target which would gain them points to enroll into the Green Clan. At this moment, whichever clan they were in no longer matters.

The twins lunged at her at once. One from the back and the other from the front. She could have dodged but a third person came in obstructing her view. She covered her head with her arms preparing for the worst.

"Seems that you're in a pinch. Hirasaka Douhan. Pathetic considering how capable you were back then in that tower forcing Misaki to a corner." Speaking of the devil, Fushimi Saruhiko was here. Douhan already felt guilty enough when he just had to rub salt to her wounds.

"I thought you have been fed to the sharks, traitor of HOMRA." The twins seemed a little surprised to see Fushimi standing before them with a sword. They should not have trusted the short ninja from the Green Clan to do his job. Staring at Fushimi in his full uniform from Scepter 4, they felt really bitter. It should have been them to be in the Blue Clan. Scepter 4 was theirs, they would overthrow Munakata Reisi who rejected them.

"Now the fight will be fairer. 2 VS 2 plus a Chihuahua." Fushimi raised his sword. He urged the woman to stand up. Misaru licked her face. Douhan was comforted by the Chihuahua.

"Let's put aside our differences and take them out. Remember, I'm just using you. I don't care if you die, woman. I'm going to kill you later." Fushimi grunted as the girl in red sweater and green shorts with a red framed spectacle leaned her back against Fushimi's. Fushimi clicked his tongue at her choice of outfit. This was not the time for cosplay.

"That's what is on my mind. Let's settle things quickly!" She wiped away the blood from the lips and smirked.

* * *

"_Your powers aren't meant for destruction. They exist to protect. I guarantee it._" His head was pounding in pain hearing those words. Suoh Mikoto was sweating and panting enduring whatever was thrown to him by the Dresden Slate.

_"That's right, that's it. Connect to the Slate and urge it to grant you a Sword of Damocles, Suoh Makoto. And you'll be able to avenge his death. He caused you to lose your happiness."_ The evil Scientist said in a creepy tone while trying to choke Suoh to death with his mechanical arm which replaced his burnt arm by Suoh himself back then.

_"Kill the Colourless King, Suoh."_

Suoh was desperate. He had seen countless time how his beloved clansman was shot to death. Suoh wanted revenge on those who had taken his happiness from him. He needed to destroy the Colourless King in order to avenge Tatara.

_"Don't go, MIKOTO!" _He thought he heard Anna's scream.

* * *

"Kusanagi-san, we have a situation. A Scepter 4 officer is spotted." Shohei updated behind a wall. The ghosts of the former Scepter 4 were not in their uniform but this one was fishy.

He and Bantou noticed an underground passage. That was probably where they shifted their former King's brother. Chitose and Dewa was unable to find him when they infiltrated the cologne filled room. They were knocked out by a group of ninjas after sending out message out to Bantou's team while Shohei and Bantou were surrounded by the Ghost of the former Scepter 4 ready for a fight.

"Now what, Kusanagi-san?" Bantou requested for assistance.

"I told you to scout not to infiltrate!" Kusanagi almost yelled in his Kansai ascent. Unlike when Suoh is around, the guys prefer to act on their own. Kusanagi urged them to send him the image of that guy. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the image of the one-armed man heading into the villa. He was indeed the vassal to two successive Blue Kings, Zenjou Gouki. Kusanagi noted that he rarely came out to the front unless necessary.

Come to think of it, his former partner, another fellow vassal to the former Blue King who even Kusanagi had a hard time dealing with was also here. It was only some time later, Kusanagi found out that his true powers was locked away. He was just lucky that his will was strong enough to defeat that man years ago. If that man was really determined to see through their objective to make Anna their Blue King back then, he could have killed him. Kusanagi gave out a small laugh. He looked pathetic enough back then with his injuries that even Totsuka teased him about it.

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't let you in while the experiment was ongoing." Shiotsu Gen, a brown haired man said with a reluctant expression and his back facing the incoming visitor. They were in an underground room which was furnished like an office in brown brick. Shiotsu was sitting on the chair behind the desk which made him like a director of this office.

"I'm here to see my old friend." Zenjou made himself comfortable on a sofa opposite him. Shiotsu turned his chair over and was really shocked to see his former partner right before him in Scepter 4 uniform. The man before him was a coward who disappeared after their King's death leaving him and the rest of the rejected Clansman to deal with the mess. Unlike himself, his partner was taken in by Munakata Reisi and became an official Blue Clansman.

"Gouki." He gritted his teeth in fury.

* * *

"The Red had the house of the Gold; the Blue would have the HQ. Blue and red form purple. How fitting for my Purple Clan." Mishakuji Yukari declared proudly before the Silver King and his clansman. Shiro interrupted the fight. He helped Kuroh up. He was staggering from all the slashes he was inflicted. Yukari was indeed playing with him. He could have many chances to finish him off which he did not.

"By the time my experiment ended, a new King will be born. I win by default when the Colourless King from another future vanishes from the Earth. I'll obtain all your Sword of Damocles without him interfering draining our aura. I'll combine all seven swords into one and rule this world."

"Eh? I heard that you are unable to call out the Green Sword of Damocles since that night on Nanakamodo building." Shiro stated holding on to Kuroh's arm.

"By the way, how were you recruited to the Green Clan? I know how their recruitment was done." Shiro started to interrogate him. Shiro was not adept in games which emerged when he was away for half a century but his intellect as a scientist enabled him to caught on some details on the games when Totsuka showed him the game. His target for clansman were usually students and Yukari was never one to begin with.

"I..." Yukari saved a group of students hurt from the revolt most likely from the test Hisui Nagare was having for his recruitment. He was approached by a few masked people and he met the Green King who was using a parrot as a medium. Hisui was quite aware of his potential as the vassal of the Colourless King, Miwa Ichigen and wanted to invite him into the Clan knowing he had nowhere to go. He would show Yukari how a King should be like.

Yukari had faithfully accomplishing missions for Hisui and was impressed at his way of doing things. It was until he met the King in person, he turned bitter. His image for the true King was destroyed.

* * *

"Izumo, let's go." Anna finally gave out her order. She had a bad feeling, bad enough that she needed to make Suoh her clansman immediately, before Tatara got there. She had seen possible visions she did not want to see.

"At this rate he will breakdown." Anna said to Izumo. She had been through the torture they had done to her to try and make her into their Blue King. Mikoto was enduring all the nightmares he had not been having since his release from the Sword of Damocles over his head.

Izumo sighed. He was getting anxious as he had lost contact with the rest. They were most probably in their battles. He only have Eric, Fujishima and Kamamoto to guard Anna. Fujishima and Eric glanced at each other in confusion. Kamamoto raised his hand to stop them from asking any question. Anna must have a reason for not telling them. Kamamoto who was involved back then knew better to remind Anna of her nightmare.

Much to his surprise, Kusanagi decided to tell them. In any case, if everything went smoothly, there would not be a need to keep the secret of Anna's past to them who joined HOMRA later anymore.

"Guys, they are making Makoto the new King and we are finally going to crash the party." Kusanagi announced. He hoped that Chitose and the rest would be okay. They were after all, clansman of two successive Red King.

Before they realised it, they were being surrounded by a group of Green ninjas.

"Now what?" Kusanagi had Anna hid behind his back waiting for an opportunity to get her in.

"Izumo..." Anna called him. It was time to unlock his power as her vassal. They needed to trust one another. This was the last fight.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me?" Awashima almost screamed when she heard his order after she reported the situation to him after managing to get away unscathed with Totsuka. The students were revolting against the government from keeping such a huge secret from them. The people with powers were threat. They were no longer just urban legend.

"Just use it and get yourself and my brother here, okay?" Shiro spoke patiently over the phone before hanging up. Awashima was smart to call Kuroh. Even Kusanagi was annoyed that he was being used as the middle man for answering calls for Shiro.

Kuroh frowned at his king's carefree form. They were in the middle of the battle. Thank goodness Yukari did not take the chance to attack them allowing them to take the call.

"This is how it is. Kuroh, I'm sorry." Shiro said sadly. Kuroh was not surprised. He could not draw much power from the silver sanctum as much as Neko could. His King was such an idiot at time such as this for making someone else from another clan as his vassal.

"That's just like you." Kuroh sighed at his apologetic king. Their conversation were interrupted by Yukari who mumbled something.

"The player who clear the game will get the Sword of Damocles as the prize, in exchange, he'll become the vessel of Hisui-sama." Shiro and Kuroh were surprised. All the sudden, they found themselves surrounded by a group of ninjas who appeared to be hostile against Yukari. Shiro was not surprised. The former Green King was rather cunning. Kuroh judged that they were esteemed members since they knew who they were dealing with.

"All the more, I should take your sword now." Yukari swiftly landed a punch on Shiro's stomach knocking him out much to Kuroh's horror. He was unable to react when his King was taken in a flash over Yukari's shoulder while he was being surrounded by a bunch of ninjas who was unable to react on time letting him escape. Kuroh could only watch helplessly as Yukari left for the underground dungeon leaving him on the rooftop dealing with the group of ninjas lunging at him.

"Shiro!" Kuroh yelled.

* * *

Awashima and Totsuka had arrived at the scene. She was still in a state of shock to be using silver aura to get themselves in the air swiftly arriving to their destination. Her van could not move with all the revolting going on demanding the government to hand over the Kings and their Clansmen. They were being chased as well since Awashima in her uniform was an obvious target.

Totsuka chuckled at her priceless reaction. The Silver King had unlocked her true potential as the vassal of the Silver King. For no reason, she ended up as a traitor like Fushimi now. She believed Munakata was aware of this hence he refused to make her his vassal. Munakata was mostly a straight man except when it came to things related to Suoh. So many exception was done for Fushimi was also thanks to Suoh.

"I really think you should do something to your uniform if you're going to use the power of the silver sanctum. Kusanagi will scream if he saw you in the air." Totsuka continued to tease her. Awashima wanted to punch him but she was cut off abruptly.

"I'm going from the back door." Totsuka was about to run off sensing Yukari's presence. He swore he saw him running in. "Kusanagi and the rest must be fighting in the front."

"You really trust them a lot, don't you?" Awashima folded her arms.

Totsuka paused for a moment and smiled.

"After all, they're my family, whether it's now or in the future."

Somehow Awashima was touched. They were right.

"Oh, the kids, they will tear his bar down. He better be prepared." Totsuka suddenly said causing Awashima to burst into laughter. She almost forget how protective he was over his bar.

"After today, you can make this happen." Totsuka said looking up to the sky.

"Have you decided?" Awashima asked. Totsuka nodded in response.

"Don't sweat it! Things will work out somehow." Totsuka finally said his usual line determined to do something to accomplish what he came here to do. After this, he would return to where he came from.

Awashima gave a small smile. Somehow, she was looking forward to that kind of future with Kusanagi. After all, she was going to lose her job after today.

* * *

"You are being put as a bounty. Your value is quite high after the Gold King." An older male spoke to the driver beside him showing him the wanted advertisement on screen. Whoever that capture and kill you will get points and get to enroll into the Green Clan. They were aware that he survived the assassination attempt.

"Shiro is mine. I can't let these people hurt my Shiro." The female strain was urging him to drive faster.

He pulled down the straw hat as a group of students walked past them. He could not afford to be identified and caught right now. Even so, he decided that a horse cart would be a better fit to their outfit rather than a car.

"Did you realise that we're in a traffic jam? The Silver King had to be caught alive if you read carefully, there is no way people will kill him. I should be the one who should be watching my back." The man in glasses was trying to put up with the other two on the car they were in. He was used to be driven around but not the other way round except the one time he made an exception for Fushimi by driving him to Scepter 4 after his falling off with a friend of his. Fushimi's eyes were red back then.

"Remember what you had agreed to do for us. If it wasn't for the sake of law and order, I would not have agreed to the Silver King's request to bring you in." The driver reminded the elder man. The elder man smiled. If only he would be honest with himself. He was still after all a young man. It was okay to feel afraid.

"You're really opposite of Mikoto-kun just like me. He's afraid of his power just like I was which led to our downfall. Being in our shoes aren't easy considering that your Weisman's level is quite unstable now, Reisi-kun." He said to Munakata who was stiffened a little.

"There's nothing to be afraid. Shiro will solve them all!" The female Strain who had been listening all along exclaimed.

"Yes, Neko-chan. I believe in that young man, no, he is older than any of us. He is the ancestor to the hope for happiness which is why I'm willing to assist him to the extent of even showing myself to stop my former clansmen." He smiled to the two of them who smiled in return. They were hopeful. Their powers had brought them pain but yet their powers brought them together.

"I certainly look forward to see Suoh Mikoto and his pathetic look as a normal man." Munakata could not help but say.

"For now, let's get to Shiro!" Neko cheered.


	19. Chapter 19: Discovery

**I was playing Gakuen **K -Wonderful School Days-. This game obviously forget who is the main character. ****I don't even see Shiro as a route. He is the main character of K right? *facepalm* I found out that he is just a sub character in this game. I heard that I still can get him (probably through Kuroh's route) since one can get Kamamoto as an ending through Misaki route.********

****Of course I go for Totsuka route first. It was ouch, ouch, and ouch so far. I can sort of understand Japanese. He was quite an unlucky guy who was always caught in accident such as Yata and Fushimi were brawling and he happened to be there and was beaten up, he was knocked down by a goat (I think) Suoh, Kusanagi and Anna were running after for dinner. The creator must have done it on purpose to tease his character. You can really see blood the corner of his mouth. After that you see him collapse from heatstroke. Of course as the main character of the game, I will be very concerned about his well-being and fuss over him. I stopped at the point where the accident prone Totsuka was caught by a trap (an animal cage) confessing to "me" that he was feeling useless. I will save him wherever I can!****

**I'm wrapping up the climax soon for my story soon. Don't expect much from the action since I can't really write action. I'm trying to keep them offscreen :P. I'm eager to write the ending. It could be another story altogether.**

**Thanks for the support. Looking forward to the review. Off to play Gakuen K. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Discovery**

*****The Villa of the ROSE, HQ of the Purple Clan*****

"Have you got your prize, Yukari-kun?" Mizuchi Koushi asked over the phone.

"How's the progress? Yukari asked anxiously. He could feel that he was losing his right to the throne.

"Level 99 closing to 100." He bit his lips hearing the words from the other end. No one should be able to access the account if the Bloody Rabbit had done his job. It was also due to the advance of the game, more juicy information on the urban legend were revealed to players of JUNGLE which resulted in the revolt out there.

"Don't be hasty. The slate has recognised you as the Green King. It won't return to it's real owner this easily." The man merely replied in lack of interest. His experiment was going to fail again.

His gaze fell on the struggling Suoh who was struggling not to give in to his nightmare. He was more interested in that man to see what kind of show he could put up as well as Hisui Nagare if he could regain the throne he forcefully taken from him thanks to his impromptu experiment that night working with Yukari.

* * *

"Adolf K Weismann, the first King, how's he inviolable?" Yukari could not help but wonder.

Miwa Ichigen like Weismann was remained secluded as they were never interested in the world. The problem was Ichigen was unlike Weismann, he did not have the luxury of time and so was he.

Weismann was said to be close to a century old. Hisui Nagare was only interested in how he could obtain a new body while Yukari was interested when he heard that he was a young man. He wanted to know the secret to his youth. Yukari had wasted too much time following Kings which was practically useless. He was already 30 years old.

* * *

"I've decapitated him if you are curious." A bright and clear voice was heard as soon as he hung was not Shiotsu Gen who was talking to him when he reached the office before his destination. It was a young man who was smiling gently at him. He had not seen him before but he could sense powerful aura from him as powerful as.

"The Seventh King, Totsuka Tatara." Yukari finally could see his face in person. He had hidden himself behind a mask back then and all he could find was photo of him. The Seventh King was quite a sweet looking young man.

"Bingo. Now I'll appreciate if you can give my brother back. I don't like the idea of people threatening me with a hostage." Yukari was surprised turning his head to the unconscious Shiro.

"You must be going by the name the idol Isana Tara then. The world is small and the name was uncommon. Totsuka Tatara who died can't operate in public." Yukari was measuring him. He seemed different when he first met him. Even if he was the seventh King, he was still a King. He would not get away unhurt if he was not careful. Besides, he was able to drain his power.

Yukari decided to move on. There were two doors in the room. He would escape before Totsuka knew which room he was headed to.

"Wait." Totsuka knew there was a trap up there.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if that man is in there." A little girl said from the shadow. Kusanagi was out to find Shiotsu Gen who escaped with Zenjou Gouki who was going after him as well. Totsuka turned to the direction where the voice lacking of emotion came from.

"Anna. You've gotten stronger."

"So have you, Tatara."

Totsuka glanced at the little girl before him. From the first time they had met until now, she had changed a lot. She was now a more confident girl with a clan supporting her. She did not need anyone to follow her even in such situation. That was how much her clansmen trusted her. She had really grown up.

"Let's run after him together." Totsuka offered his hand. Anna hesitated. She shook her head at the vision she saw. She would share with Totsuka about Mikoto hopefully she could change their fate ahead.

"Mikoto… " Anna trailed off. Totsuka blinked his eyes turning his head slowly towards her. He was a little taken aback when she mentioned about him all the sudden.

"Mikoto, he is still alive. He's in there." Anna said firmly with her eyes unwavering from Totsuka.

"King?" Totsuka could not believe his ears. The King who was killed by the Sword of Damocles at his time was alive in this. His hand felt for the ear ring he found in the hospital in his pocket.

_"Yeah, this belongs to my ally and they had taken him."_

"King!" Totsuka was determined to get him out. He wanted to make up the regret he had left for him.

* * *

_"Totsuka! No, Tatara, no! Don't go."_ Suoh raised his hand to stop the younger male who left the bar. He was recalling that night when Totsuka left to get Anna's present on his camera.

There was nothing he could do to stop the tragedy from happening. If only he was sharp enough to hear the ruckus Kusanagi and Yata were making that night and followed them. Totsuka did not even leave any last words for him being an irresponsible man.

***Flashback***

_"I'll not be hurt." Totsuka said punching his fist on Suoh open palm._

_"Thanks to your words, I can keep going."_

_Suoh was trying to control himself when he saw Totsuka's cold and dead body lying on his bed. He could not believe his ears when Kusanagi called him to break the news with a solemn voice and Anna came to hug him for comfort. Still, he could not believe it. No matter how weak Totsuka was, he would always manage to make it back in one piece. Even so, Suoh would notice whenever he was hurt and he would ensure he would payback double once he found out the culprit with Kusanagi's network._

_Reality only hit him when he placed his hand over his cold and pale face. Suoh desperately wanted him to wake up like he always did hiding under the blanket having his afternoon nap. This guy could nap everywhere._

_Suoh wiped the blood which came from the corner of his mouth. He must be in a lot of pain when he died. Even so he seemed to be peaceful and he even had a small and vague smile on his face._

_"Just who could have done that to him?" Suoh was sure Kusanagi and himself had done quite enough to send a clear message to the gangs who were hostile towards them the consequence should they laid their hands on their weakest member in HOMRA. It was not enough. Totsuka was still killed in cold blood._

_"Idiot!" Suoh could not help but to say seeing that stupid smile on his face. Suoh saw the ear ring on his ears and had made his decision. He removed his ear ring. Suoh was afraid he would hurt Totsuka even though he was already dead. It took him some courage to dip his ear ring into his wound to fill the hollow part of the ear ring with his blood._

_"I swear I'm going to drag your killer down to hell with me." He said as he kissed him on his cold lip as he snapped the ear ring into his ear where Totsuka used to wear it. It stung a little since Suoh did not get a piercing in the first place. It was a proof of his promise. His anger had been increasing as time passed by._

_Suoh knew his Weismann level was at limit. Totsuka was the only one who could keep it hanging as long as possible. With him gone, Suoh could no longer hold it back but he could not let it fall before he found his killer. He knew what to do._

***End Flashback***

"That's right! Destroy the Colourless King who took the happiness away from you!" Suoh opened his eyes as he raised his hand up high. He desired for power.

_"No, don't go Mikoto!"_ He thought he heard Anna's voice again.

* * *

"Tatara don't go near Mikoto!" Anna tried to stop him to only be obstructed by robot similar to the cleaning robot from Ashinaka High School.

"You're too kind, you're too kind." It said. Anna could not read it but she could sense it could be hostile. Her profile as the Red King was reflected in the holographic screen and the trigger was locked. It was not going to let her catch up with Totsuka by going around her in great speed.

"Tatara!" Anna called for him.

Mizuchi Koushi in his lab coat noticed the arrival of Totsuka in his humble chamber.

It was just convenient that the new Colourless King had to be that young man. He could not believe it when the Purple King mentioned it initially stating the fact that the Colourless King came from another future. He could now believe it when he saw him in person. He headed into the room looking forward to the performance Suoh Makoto, the man who had the same face as the former Red King could give to the his former Clansman. He had left a gun beside him.

"Yes, kill the Colourless King who took your happiness away from you!" He gave a sinister grin.

* * *

*****House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan*****

"How far had you gone with the game?" Douhan asked Fushimi. Her King was expecting something years ago when someone was approaching the final stages of the game but the player quit abruptly after clearing the critical stage 95. She recalled how angry he sounded thinking that the Red King must have done something to obstruct his plan. All the more he should get back to the Red Clan. She noticed that Yukari seemed to know something about it but she brushed it off as they were both loyal to their King.

"I'm at the last stage but I don't have time for that now. I'm busy trying to kill all of you." Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Douhan wished she was working with Yukari right now. She would have his back. Fushimi on the other hand, did not want her support. He wanted her out of his way.

"Damn!" Fushimi knocked his head against the hateful ninja woman. The twins were able to complement each other even better than they used. It had been more than four years since he last faced them covering his back as the twins would always target the weaker of the two. They did not want to bother with Fushimi until they take his partner out first so Fushimi would take the advantage advancing on them using the partner as the bait.

"Take this!" Hirasaka slashed with the saber she just summoned through the wall much to Fushimi's surprise. That could another way her ability could be used.

"Only works for my own belongings." She said in response to Fushimi's doubt. Shapeshift worked for weapon.

"No one is asking you." Fushimi grunted at the woman who jumped back with her back facing his. Minato Hayato happened to dodge her slashes and broke through an illusion created by the Gold King revealing another extension of a corridor. There were many eyes staring at him in gaped mouth. That was the wing Totsuka had asked him to protect at all cost, while Douhan was told not to get near.

"The Gold King is high in value too." Minato Hayato was convinced that man was hiding somewhere in the house after reading the notices from his PDA.

"So there are guards for the Gold King after all, except that they are no guards!" He swept the surprised USAGI off their feet them and knocked them aside. They were all medical personnel.

"I see. Brother, the Colourless King is just tasked to protect him." Akito looked at his brother into his eyes. With a blink of eyes, they disappeared before Fushimi and Douhan. They were after the life of the Gold King. If they could kill him, their King might be able to obtain his Sword of Damocles and granted a greater power. It would be an honour to support a King who accepted them as rejects.

"Wait!" Douhan yelled at them. Fushimi narrowed his eyes in worry. Misaru, the Chihuahua who was hiding somewhere during their fights ran after the twins suddenly.

"Misaru!" Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. The Chihuahua was leading him in. Douhan had no choice but to follow them Isana Tara would be mad at her for uncovering his secret. After all, Isana was the Gold King, there was no Gold King in there.

They had arrived in a facility where it seemed like an ICU in a hospital. The Minato twins saw a critically wounded patient was lying in. He was no old man. They were extremely disappointed.

"Stop it right there!" Douhan shouted. The Chihuahua was barking at them while Fushimi was in a battle stance ready to fight.

Minato Akito hastily took the patient as hostage. The dog barked even louder.

"This is a cowardly move." Fushimi jeered at them. As usual, they were picking on the weak, now an injured person who could not fight back.

"I swear I'm going to kill him if you move." He held his sword against the unconscious man's throat. His mouth was moving briefly.

"Did you just say something? Shut up!" Akito closed in to listen but grabbing his throat was a mistake. It was burning hot. He caught is scalding hand burning with red aura. The Chihuahua jumped onto the bed. A colourless aura engulfed the dog which ended up biting on Akito who was already screaming in pain.

"Stupid dog, fuck off!" Akito shoved the dog which crashed against the glass window and left bleeding on the ground.

"How dare you?" Fushimi was angry now. He was going to kill the twins. He ran after them while Douhan picked the injured puppy up. The watch fell out from Fushimi's pocket.

"Misaru, are you alright?" Chihuahua must have done it to protect the injured man or helping Fushimi. He was fiercely loyal to his guardian and he seemed to like Fushimi a lot. The Chihuahua tried to reach for it.

"The game... can't complete it." Douhan thought she heard the Chihuahua said as his eyes glowed in green before falling limp on her arms. Douhan's eyes widened in horror as Chihuahua's eyes turned green.

"Long time no see, Douhan-chan." It was helpful that they were so close in completing the game where he left part of his consciousness in. He was after all the Green King who had his hand on unexplainable powers.

"Hisui-sama..." She tried to form her words in disbelief.

"Douhan-chan get Fushimi Saruhiko to complete the game." He ordered leaping over to the injured boy on the bed who was breathing unevenly on his throat. The puppy was annoyed at the distraction Fushimi Saruhiko was having instead of focusing in the prize he could get from the game. He decided he would use the boy's life as bargaining chip to force Fushimi to complete the game. He cut off the bandage around his head revealing the injured boy's spiky chestnut red hair.

"I manage to know his secret in hijacking bodies already after forcing his soul out of that stupid dog."

"Misaki-chan." Douhan muttered recognising the battered young man on the bed. Yata had finally regained his consciousness, glaring at the puppy with piercing eyes, now the former Green King had taken over its body. He lost the control of the puppy's consciousness and now rendered useless on the bed.

* * *

"Complete the game you say?" Douhan stood up with her legs trembling. She held the watch close to her.

"Yes, complete the game and accomplish the mission I had set. Grant me a body with intellect close to me. I have always been watching Fushimi Saruhiko. He has the intellect I have always wanted." The Chihuahua which housed the soul of her former King urged. Douhan could not believe how sick he had become that in order to accomplish his objective including sacrificing her life in his attempt to kill the members of Red and Silver Clan. Now he even made a fool of Yukari by letting him to become a Green King for a short while. Douhan scoffed suddenly.

She stole a glance at Yata who appeared to be in a lot of pain and her King's teeth was on his neck. She had made a decision.

She would become his vessel. She would perish with her King. With that, Douhan held up the watch and smiled.

"Misaki-chan, be happy." She tapped on her watch. Before she could do that she was shoved into the ground by Yata who tapped the watch to complete the game instead. Douhan's eyes widened in horror knowing Yata's intention.

"I win this round, Hirasaka. Why is it always Saruhiko? I'll be his vessel." Yata forced a grin said to Douhan with his eyes unwavering from her for the every first time. His body was already broken so it did not matter to him if the Green King took over his was so unlike Yata. Douhan could not even react when his body gone into a seizure. His body was hijacked by the Green King.

The Green Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky.

* * *

*****The Villa of the ROSE, HQ of the Purple Clan*****

"King!" Totsuka could not think as soon as he saw a man with red hair lying on the ground in cold sweat.

Totsuka ran straight to Suoh. Totsuka knelt before him and shook his body. The image of the Dresden Slate reacted at Totsuka's arrival acknowledging him as a King. The red haired man was indeed his King well and alive. His hairstyle was exactly like his high school style, what Totsuka seen him with the first time he met and he had been obsessed with him since then.

"King, wake up." Totsuka called his name gently with a smile stroking his hair. He knew he was having a nightmare. It was unlike him for not engulfing himself in red aura to protect himself. Totsuka was reminded that he was no longer the Red King.

"Totsuka…" Suoh slit his eyes open. He could vaguely see the person in front of him. Totsuka was killed by the Colourless King and he had taken away his happiness. Suoh reached for the gun Mizuchi Koushi had left for him telling him by his ear to shoot the Colourless King earlier.

Totsuka could not react when he felt something pinned on his chest as he heard the faint click of something. His eyes widened in horror. His King was aiming a gun at him at point blank to his heart. He had unlocked the safety and was preparing to pull the trigger. Totsuka realised that his captor might have done something to him.

Totsuka thought as his mind raced reminded of the day he was shot by the Colourless King. He could never forget that fateful day where his King came for them due to a mistake he made for calling him by a stroke of fate.

If he was to die by the King's hand, so be it. Suoh's eyes narrowed as he pulled the trigger.


	20. Chapter 20: Hijack

**Ok, I have some issue arranging my scenes so it ended up like this. There are moments overlapping one another. This time round, I'm trying to arrange a continuous scenes instead of jumping one after another it was originally written. **

**Thanks for the patience, reviews and support. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hijack**

***Future timeline, 2015***

They had fallen defeated by one another. As expected none of them could overwhelm the other.

_"He used to be someone I knew who always be on my side."_

"Saruhiko, I always thought of you as one of my important comrades. I really wish to know why you have betrayed me and left..." The man in red hair said weakly in an inaudible voice while watching his Sword of Damocles disintegrating in the sky. The light from his eyes flickered off.

"Mi-sa-ki?" The other man knew he was gone.

_"Why did you choose this path, Fushimi? You don't have to answer it right now. But say it clearly with your own words one day. The one you will answer to doesn't have to be me."_ Totsuka's words rang in his mind. The Blue King, Fushimi Saruhiko struggled to crawl to the young man with chestnut red hair who gave him the finishing blow and collapsed on top of him.

"Because… I wanted… to protect… you…" He would no longer be able to say it as the person. He had left this world before him. Fushimi smiled at the irony as he breathed his last. His Sword of Damocles faded away as well.

"The Red and the Blue King had killed one another to prevent their Sword of Damocles from falling. They had the same idea in mind.

He was the only one left standing before a ruined landscape. Another Sword of Damocles had fallen. The boy in white hair was hopeful despite all the hopelessness he felt after defeating Mishakuji Yukari. As long as Totsuka was still out there fighting for their future, there would be still hope.

* * *

***Present Timeline***

*******House of Kokujouji, Territory of the Gold Clan*******

An explosion occurred. Minato twins almost had Fushimi. Fushimi was panting on the ground struggling to get up. Two of them against him was tough on him. Blue aura was not as effective as red. Fushimi could never draw out the full potential of the red aura. He never tried to. Even so, he had been capable enough to hold his own with his daggers. He could even use the dagger with the blue aura to build a barrier around himself and the twins.

Scary memories flashed across his mind. He had been enduring hateful memories of his sick father naming him monkey on purpose, setting his project on fire, and torturing him with it, he had been burned by fire during an attack by JUNGLE which had weakened his eyesight on his right eye. He was lucky that no scar was left on his face even though a burnt scar he self-inflicted still existed. Fushimi was scared especially in the presence of Suoh Mikoto. The man who could burn everything into ashes.

_"If only I have powers like his, Saru would not be hurt."_ Fushimi gasped at the voice which ranged in his mind.

_"Run that way, Misaki!" Yes, he would be safe if he ran that way, his gut feeling said so. Fushimi clutched his burnt cheek. His right eye hurt so much that it could not even open. At this rate, both of them would be killed. Fushimi wanted to stand up and run but a series of fire rocket was fired at his direction and the wall of flame had the two of them separated._

_"I'll be alright." Saruhiko urged his best and only friend to run. Another round of fireworks were fired at him._

_"Please! I beg of you, save Saruhiko!" Fushimi thought he heard him begging the existence known as the "Red monster"._

_Fushimi felt someone taking him into his arms covering his head protecting from the incoming attack when a shield created by red aura closed up over them. It was the Red King and his weakest underling who saved him from the attack by the JUNGLE._

Fushimi was already caught by an esteemed member from the Green Clan for exploiting their game. He had attempted to avenge Aya's death by obstructing their mission which he failed badly. He could never tell Yata about Aya's death and his failing sight since that attack. He was glad that the Bloody Rabbit did not come after him. Whatever he did was no threat as compared to the current puzzle game he was playing which caused Aya's tragic death.

He decided he would obtain the prize which should be good enough to defeat the twins. He felt for the watch in his pocket to only realise that it was missing.

"I got you!" Minato Akito swing his sword on him dispersing the barrier created by the blue barrier which was never a threat to them from his back. All the sudden, an sabre was seen hitting right on Akito's head effectively knocking him out. She used the back of the blade to avoid killing him.

Fushimi swiftly took his brother who was coming at the back of Douhan who saved him earlier cutting him down with the back of his blade. Fushimi decided the end justified the mean. There was no mercy That was quite a teamwork as the twins were knocked out at the same time. Fushimi had his back leaned against Douhan. "I can't believe we have each other back." Fushimi clicked his tongue in reluctance.

"Is everything okay?" Fushimi asked noticed her dark expression. He would not have cared what happen to her but she just seemed different.

Fushimi was taken aback when Douhan started to attack him.

"What a show you've put up, Fushimi Saruhiko." A clap was heard coming towards their direction.

"T-ch". Fushimi was sharp enough to dodge her slash. He should know this woman could not be trusted.

A young man who introduced himself as Hisui Nagare showed up before them.

* * *

Douhan noticed that other than his bandaged left eye, his feature had changed into another, most like how he really looked like. No one would have known he had hijacked her friend's body except the young Scepter 4 officer beside him.

"Mizuchi was really something. His power of healing is amazing. Combined with my shapeshifting power, even with the broken body of the foolish boy, I can make do with it. I will take over his mind." He laughed as he turned to face the other young man he had always been watching.

"Here we finally meet, Fushimi Saruhiko. I have always been watching you since you're in your middle school." The male in greenish hair said.

_"There is something really important that you and I won't want to lose. I know you have the power to do so_."

Fushimi glared at the man with wounded left eye in defiance. He just knew. He had taken Misaki's body for his own use.

* * *

Hisui Nagare forced Douhan and Fushimi to fight and he was enjoying every seconds of it. Having made her one of his vassals he wanted to see of she could overwhelm Fushimi. Hisui felt for the aching left eye irritably. That was the only thing which would not heal. He would check with Mizuchi after all these.

He could still try his luck to make Fushimi his vessel. That was the purpose of the save point in the game. Fushimi saved the game in order to continue later to focus on his current mission. He could still complete the game once more.

Fushimi blocked the blow from Douhan's sabre. Fushimi clicked his tongue. He knew the female was not going all out. Her gaze was on the Green King. She was obviously distracted. Saru knew her loyalty towards her King had wavered for some reason. Fushimi himself could not be the reason. They could never get along. Fushimi hated her to the core or landing Yata to his current state. He saw her tears and somehow Douhan reminded him of his dead cousin.

_"Aya..."_

"Mi-sa-kiii, you have a really weak mind to be hijacked by an non-physical King. isn't it?" Fushimi attempted to provoke The Green King. He hoped Yata could hear him and regain his mind.

_"I heard you damn well, Saru!" _

Deep in the subconscious mind, a young man in chestnut red hair in his middle school uniform was standing in the middle of the stadium field. He was silent as he faced the Green King in his human form. Hisui Nagare was annoyed for taking too much time. He wished he could find out the full extent of the power of the former Colourless King to leave his body and jumped into another.

***Flashback***

_"What did you do?" Hisui Nagare demanded realising that he was locked in a body opposite from what he wanted. "Did you break your back like I did?" Hisui could not believe it. Now he needed someone else to complete the game in order to leave his body._

_"Sorry asshole, you're going down with me today." Yata said feeling proud of himself. In his mind, he had his middle school image. He did not know what had been happening to Saruhiko. By sharing the minds of one another, Yata had received Hisui's knowledge._

_Saruhiko was kneeling before the broken limbs of Aya. He was haunted by the ghost of Nikki. His betrayal to HOMRA desperately seeking Munakata's help to save him. He had been hiding his feelings and all had been planned._

_"Did you think I don't know who is actually the one completing the game? Yukari is quite an idiot to kill the girl to halt his plan." Hisui too read Yata's mind Which had been rather simple to comprehend. Yata was never smart to begin with._

_"It's ok. I'll use you to get Fushimi Saruhiko to complete the game. He would certainly do that to save you." Hisui informed Yata knowing how much Fushimi meant to Yata and so was Yata to Fushimi._

_"Over my dead body." Yata briefly managing to regain control of his muscle reached for Douhan's back when his body leaned over hers. Douhan was desperately trying to get Yata to get a hold of himself. Yata was in excruciating pain being taken off the anesthetic and life support. She grabbed his arms attempting to get him look at her. Yata heard her confession._

_"Stop it, this isn't like you." Yata suddenly smiled at her. The woman he knew was annoying like hell. Sticking around at his apartment even though he wanted her out. She wanted to kill him but now she was crying for him._

_"We're still friends right?" Yata said without looking into her eyes. That was what he always did when he talked to Aya. That was the only way he could talk to girls normally. He could vaguely hear her next words. His body was not going to make it._

_"Misaki-chan, I like you. I really do." Images of Aya yelling at Yata to read her letter flashed through his mind. It was too late. Yata was never one who knew how to deal with feelings like that but he knew what he wanted._

_"I'll like to talk to Saruhiko." Tears beamed in his eyes as Hisui gained full control over his body._

***End Flashback***

"Not when I'm still intact in this body. I'll not let you have your way. You'll be stuck with me." Hisui was taken aback at the voice which rang in his ear. In the world inside his mind, a boy with chestnut red hair in his middle school uniform appeared behind his back. He held up a dagger. Colourless aura was seen enveloping around it turning it invisible. The colourless clan being Colourless, means he could take in any colour he wanted. Yata could slay him.

"NO!"

Fushimi and Douhan stopped their battle as soon as they heard the scream of the Green King. He reverted to the broken young man with chestnut red hair and collapsed.

"Mi…sa…kiii…" He just could not believe his eyes. Yata was barely hanging on holding on to his throat smiling weakly at his former best friend. He had slashed his own throat using the dagger he had taken from Douhan earlier.

_"There is something really important that you and I won't want to lose. I know you have the power to do so_."

"MISAKI!" Fushimi cradled him on his arms.

"Hurry up and get the USAGI here!" He barked at Douhan who was in a state of shock. She stumbled on her way.

"Misaki, hang on. Help is on the way." Fushimi desperately trying to stop his bleeding. Yata was pale and cold. Fushimi could feel he was losing him.

"I… defeated the Green King… " Yata struggled to laugh. Only the vassal of the Green could kill their King but Yata who lured the King himself into his body could commit suicide. Yata hated to give up but he was not one who cared about his pride if there was hope.

"Save your breath." Fushimi yelled frantically.

"I was already broken." Fushmi thought he heard his thought he turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was from the phone which had toppled to the ground now running on speaker. The app Hisui Nagare used to channel through his medium. Yata was using it through the power he obtained from Totsuka by being his Clansman. He was using the last of his power in order to talk to Saruhiko.

"The future here will be changed with my death, Saruhiko. I wish I can fight together with you again like when we used to. I missed the time when there was only you and me and even Aya in our small world. Do you feel the same way? Saruhiko, I…" His voice faded from the phone. Fushimi felt empty when he felt Yata breathing his last on his arms. Fushimi had heard him loud and clear.

_"I don't care about my pride right now. If I can find a thread of hope I'll reach out my hands. I'm sure you still have it in you. I just wanted to know why."_ That was Yata's last word to Fushimi. Fushimi tightened his grip on his lifeless friend. This ending was not what he had wanted. He finally broke down and cried.

Douhan stopped on her path at the entrance where she came with a few of the USAGI who had regained their consciousness. She shook her head in denial. Tears were streaming down her face.

Fushimi stared down at Yata's lifeless body. His mind was racing. There was no sign of the Green King as Douhan had mentioned hijacking his body.

"If you're looking for me, I'm here." Fushimi glared at the Chihuahua whose eyes were glowing in green. Hisui Nagare had escaped back to the puppy as soon as the body lost his use using Yata's ability as the Colourless vassal as a catalyst.

"HISUI NAGARE." Fushimi had lost it. He did not care if it was his boss' dog, he would tear him up.

Douhan noticed at the corner of her eyes where Misaru, the Chihuahua was about to escape.

Douhan grabbed onto the dog. He said he would release Yata if she got Fushimi to complete the game. He did not keep his words and she would destroy Yata's watch knowing this was his only hope to obtain a healthy body. She thought her loyalty was on her King. She was confused and finally she had decided to betray him.

"No, Douhan-chan!" The Chihuahua barked.

A voice from a distance rang on her ears. It was the First King who was calling for all the activated Kings.

_"Don't do it. I still need him."_ With that her body glowed along with the dog and vanished.

* * *

***Some moments ago***

_"Damn!" Yukari cried. He had lost his right to the throne as the Green King. He cursed the Bloody Rabbit for failing to kill the player. Shiro stirred on the ground. He clutched his stomach and groaned. Even though he was an immortal King, he could still feel pain._

_"Seems that someone had completed the game." Shiro could not help but say. "Hisui Nagare is revived having found a vessel." He finished knowing what was going on._

_Yukari trembled in fear. He was also a King, why was he so afraid? Shiro took the chance to talk to him. They could end this peacefully and win him to his side._

_"You fear the weight of the sword." Shiro noticed his trembling hand. Yukari was afraid. Being a King came with great responsibilities. They had to discipline themselves and keep the Sword of Damocles up in the air. There were not many examples to date since Shiro was the first. Shiro was aware that the King could be killed to prevent the fall of Sword of Damocles. If not they would lose the place they were standing in when a crater was formed like the other future with two successive Red King doing the same. The weight was just too heavy._

_"Ichigen-sama said it will turn out this way. I'll be killed by a King so he hid me away but I don't want to waste my life in seclusion. In order to prevent that, I need to be a King myself." He started crying. Yukari felt weak. He was already broken in the first place and Ichigen had saved him. It was the Green King who would have him killed. The best bet was to become the Green King himself._

_"But it is scary out here, isn't it? People are hurting one another. Those with power think this world is under their feet, coercing others to obey. Ichigen-sama must have foreseen this and he tried to protect you and Kuroh, hiding both of you in seclusion while training both of you with sword."_

_"I wanted power because of that. Each of the seven Kings had their special powers. I thought if I can have them all. I won't have to be afraid."_

_"That is if the Sword of Damocles won't fall on you. Things are not that simple, Mishakuji."_

_"There's nothing to be afraid of." Shiro grabbed his hand gently. "I assure you you won't be killed if we do this right. You're the sixth King and the Dresden Slate accepted you and allow you to maneuver it, help me, won't you? In exchange, I'll show you what a King should be like."_

_Yukari broke down and cried. No matter what, Shiro was still the oldest and most experienced._

_"Now, let's meet up with my brother." They decided to meet up with Totsuka._

_"He's probably with Suoh Makoto."_

_"I see. He pick him over me. I'm his younger brother for goodness sake." Shiro pouted. At this juncture, he was still able to joke. Yukari almost did a facepalm when a gunshot was heard. They ran into the other room where the sound was heard. The two guys were shocked at the damage done to the office but they did not notice in the midst of it, there was a broken robot and a little girl who collapsed from exhaustion._

_In the chamber Suoh Mikoto was confined in, he was seen holding up his gun with Totsuka on his arms. _


	21. Chapter 21: Massacre

**I'm trying to get the good ending for Totsuka route in Gakuen K. I have doubts for the answers I had selected. There isn't a straightforward answer. Some times I second guess myself. Maybe choosing a modest answer and see how it goes. I hope to get good end tonight.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the support. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Massacre **

***Flashback in Future Timeline***

_"Totsuka, stay awake. I'll not let you die!" Suoh was desperately trying to stop his bleeding from his wound. He was yelling at Kusanagi to call for the ambulance as he carried Totsuka in bridal style running down the stairs. He could not let him die, never._

_"You have to fulfill your promise to me, Tatara! You have to assure me that my power exists to protect, to protect you." His red aura engulfed over himself and Totsuka to keep Totsuka warm while they waited for ambulance to arrive. That was the very first time he seemed so worked up. He talked so much and even called Totsuka by his last name._

_"I love you, King." Totsuka did not know how he managed to say this after observing his King's reaction towards another man he knew from childhood. He was probably afraid of losing his King to another. Totsuka was just an unfeeling guy but the truth was he was afraid. After all, who could compete with a childhood friend? He smiled allowing himself to lose consciousness on his King's arms. He was being heartless to him again._

***End Flashback***

It came of a shock to Totsuka when he learnt of the effort Suoh had put in to seek justice from the culprit who wounded him from Yata two years later and Munakata had died along with him. Munakata could not bring himself to kill Suoh ultimately.

He probably loved him too which was why he came to Munakata to finish him off after he had avenged Totsuka. Totsuka merely wanted to hear from Munakata himself Suoh's final words since he remained alive in this dimension. After all, Munakata here chose to slay his King to prevent the fall of the the Sword of Damocles. He wished to know his feeling towards Suoh as well as Suoh's parting words to Munakata.

It was a complete misunderstanding since his last words were not meant for even Munakata.

His last word, _"I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore."_

* * *

Suoh Mikoto had fired his gun at someone who had his aimed at Totsuka. He took Totsuka on his arm positioning him away from the trajectory of Mizuchi's bullet and took a shot at him.

"I don't really like the effort of having to use a gun when I used to use my own hand. I had destroyed the Colourless King with my own hands." Suoh merely stated the fact in response of the man who tried to use him to kill the one he loved.

Mizuchi Koushi raised his mechanical arm which was covered with smoke. He used his arm to defend himself from the gunshot and taken the chance to escape the chamber.

"King." Totsuka was glad that he was sober. His mind was unexpectedly strong enough to withstand extreme stress from all the nightmare he had been enduring. Totsuka thought he must have been worried about Suoh and his nightmare for nothing.

"Are you guys alright?" Shiro asked anxiously catching both Suoh and Totsuka's attention. They were finally reunited. They embraced one another and Shiro realised that he came at the wrong time. Yukari avoided Shiro's gaze. It was like he was trying to tell him not to complain to him. They were interrupted by Mizuchi who returned with a hostage.

"Well, there, I still have another bargaining chip with me." Mizuchi Koushi held up an unconscious Anna as hostage with a gun on her head. Anna had overused her powers. Outside the chamber, a number of robots were sizzling and toppling off. Anna had been fighting all alone on her own.

"Come on, Suoh Makoto, show me that you can become a King of my choice!" He shouted. Suoh merely sighed. He did not know who he was dealing with. Before he could notice, his mechanical arms had glowed in orange. Mizuchi Koushi yelped in pain dropping Anna who was engulfed with her aura on the ground.

"Anna is the current Red King and she can't be killed by your gun." Suoh walked towards the man who became hysterical firing bullets at him until he ran out of it. Totsuka used his colourless aura to protect King against the bullets when he took Anna from him.

"Anna." Anna stirred and opened her eyes. She was really glad to see both Suoh and Totsuka safe and sound. She gave them a hug in happiness causing all three of them to crash on to the ground.

Yukari who had been watching was amazed by the relationship between Suoh, Totsuka and Anna had. Even between the Kings, they could hang around like a normal person or even as close as family.

"The Kings are just like you, a normal human. Happiness could be this simple. Maybe this isn't what you want. What Ichigen-sama seeks is also this simple. There is no need for us to hold the power of King in order to be happy." Shiro said to Yukari who seemed to be touched by such a scene. Shiro had only realised it now. He had made a mistake for destroying their happiness and he would rectify it. But yet if it was not for their powers as Kings, would these people have met?

"I have lost the throne as the Green King. How are you going to perform the ritual to rid us of all the power?" Yukari asked. "And the Blue King was killed because of me."

"No, he isn't." Shiro replied. They were interrupted by the scientist who gave out a sinister laugh.

"It's not over yet." Mizuchi gave a sinister grin. He had done a transaction with the Green King who was always cautious. He had given him resources to conduct experience in exchange for optimal condition of the vessel he would be residing. Obviously, he double crossed Yukari whom he thought was too naive for his own good to be easily swayed by the Silver King. Yukari was still acting a kid despite his age.

A bunch of his creation lit up somewhere. He would gain the most points and become an esteemed member of the Green. They were the same robot Anna had destroyed with her aura earlier but in greater numbers. It repaired itself and started to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna's red Clansmen were outnumbered by the Green and the former Blue clansmen while Kuroh was held down with a sword tip on his throat out there by an esteemed member of the Green while waiting for the right time to retaliate.

Awashima was fighting on her own while trying to control the power to levitate herself. Her skirt was too short. She had noticed it but it had not been an issue to her until now when the Silver King decided to unlock her power as his vassal, temporary he said. It affected her despite she was fighting with her blue aura. Before long, she was overwhelmed and outnumbered. She dodged when a flying car surrounded with Silver aura came crashing in knocking away a group of disgruntled Green Clansmen who were unable to achieve any point when they thought they found an easier target.

That was how the power of levitation from the Silver sanctum should be used.

Three people alighted from the car. The driver tried to adjust himself while the smoke cleared, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

Awashima was too stunned to talk when he offered his hand to help her up.

"Captain." Munakata Reisi had arrived sneezing. The Kings in there must be talking about him.

"Neko-san and who?"

"My predecessor. The First Blue King, Habari Jin" Munakata introduced the elder man to Awashima.

"Meet my right hand woman, Awashima, Habari-san." Munakata turned to the man with long dark blue hair. Awashima was too shocked to say anything.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we are not judged by our own Sword of Damocles or died by natural causes like illness, we will be granted another life. I'm not the only one. You'll see someone like me in there and you can pretty much guess what was going on." The man smiled at the awkward looking woman. It was their first meeting and Awashima was in a mess herself.

"It can't be?" Awashima recalled the man who gave her the code to unlock Kusanagi's true powers. She had met Suoh Mikoto without realising.

* * *

With the arrival of Habari Jin, the former Blue clansmen had ceased fighting as his image were broadcasted with the help of Neko's power. Shiotsu Gen felt relieved. Both his vassals knelt before him including Zenjou even though he was currently Munakata's vassal. Munakata and Habari headed into the villa and went on separate ways. He hid outside for a while deciding to leave Zenjou and Shiotsu to their reunion. He could not believe he did that. Munakata had other obligation to fulfill after leading him in to where Zenjou was. He was becoming sentimental. He walked past Kusanagi Izumo and nodded. He would leave the matters here to them.

"You've done your part well. Sorry for leaving both of you shit to deal with. Gen-kun to take care of my clansmen and Gouki-kun for having you to do the dirty job." Habari said patting their heads like a father to his kids except they were no kids but two middle aged men.

Kusanagi took a puff from the smoke scanning around for hostility. The number of Green Clansmen around were increasing due to their King's revival. Kusanagi would buy some time for the former Blue clan with their reunion talks and Isana Yashiro to finish what he set out to do.

He felt uneasy glancing at the message from the JUNGLE app requesting players to complete the game in an unreasonable amount of time like a desperate plea. Had Yukari finally snapped? According to Shiro, his throne to the Green was never stable. The app had proven that Hisui Nagare was still active.

At the same time, Kusanagi sensed malice somewhere else. An army of machines in the warehouse lit up. He was sure he knew what it was as he saw his name and his profile on screen.

"Run, Everyone." Kusanagi shouted. Zenjou was big but sharp. He shove his King and his partner away in the nick of time. It was a cleaning robot with equipped with machine gun. As expected, they were dealing with that scientist from the Gold Clan. He was not alone.

"Stand back!" Zenjou shouted to Shiotsu. To his horror, Shiotsu was shot. Habari was scrambling to stop his blood flow from his wound.

"Tch... Kusanagi was trapped in another corner of the wall. The machines must have detected their aura and came after them. Kusanagi knew it was going to be a hard fight.

* * *

"Bantou!" Shohei shouted when he saw his friend shot and bleeding. Bantou had attempted to block the bullets with his aura but failed.

"No, it's ok. You'll be fine." the machine which shot his partners had locked on him." He closed his eyes waiting for his doom.

"Munakata Reisi ready for battle!" The robot suddenly stopped as a man stood right in front of Shohei. The machine detected him as a King.

"The Blue King, Munakata Reisi." Shohei gasped.

"If you can move, get out of this place now!" The cleaning robots as their name implies would clean all of you up if you don't." He ordered the two Red Clansmen. He did not want to incur the wrath of the Red King for not helping her Clansmen. Both Suoh and Anna were not to be trifled with if they were mad.

Screaming was heard as the cleaning robots ran after the former blue clansmen, HOMRA members and even JUNGLE. The clansmen who were fighting Kuroh, Neko and Awashima fell as blood splattered all over their faces. The cleaning robots seemed to be cleaning up clansmen with weaker aura before they targeted the stronger ones.

Awashima shuddered at all the dead and bloody corpses. She had not seen slaughter massacre like this with her own eyes until today so was Kuroh. She dropped down on her knees and covered her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Kuroh asked in concern after he jumped from the roof to her direction slashing down one of the robots. He felt really disgusted at all the bloodshed. Even during the clash in the school island, there were no casualties. The Clansmen despite battling one another aimed to knock one another out. Machines being unfeeling would not do that.

"Kurosuke, I completed the mission set out by Shiro."

That was when Kuroh saw Neko who made it to her with trembling legs collapsed to be caught by Kuroh who got to her on time.

"Neko!" He heaved sigh of relief seeing her unhurt. She had just overused her powers of illusion earlier now she was engaged in battles. Of course, her body could not take it.

"Let's hurry and get to Shiro." Neko with blood covered all over her face was having trouble to breathe. The happy-go-lucky female strain was horrified at all the people dying around her. It was just like the fear she had when she first become a strain and even worse. The robots they defeated were revived.

Neko trembled on Kuroh's arms crying in extreme fear. Her aura became erratic causing distortion around them. Awashima moved backwards in order not to lose them within Neko's power.

"Neko, get a hold on yourself!" Kuroh grabbed her wrist. The robots had them surrounded as they were the remainder of the clansmen which needed to be cleaned up.

"Let her use her power. We can use it as a distraction." Awashima suggested. They could get away. Kuroh stared at her for a moment and nodded.

* * *

"Leave the Kings alone, kill all the clansmen!" The man smirked as the robots he activated surrounded the Kings. Just that he was not targeting the Kings. He needed them for his own purpose. He would be the most powerful person who could make life as hell for those with powers.

"Suoh Makoto. Will you become a King now or do you want to be a clansman and be killed by my inventions?" He always had a backup plan. He had set the machines to kill all clansmen. Suoh was in a seething anger but there was nothing he could do.

Anna wanted to grant Suoh power but she sank on her knees cowering in fear. The one she defeated earlier repaired itself and appeared before them. They could not be defeated as she could see that they were running using Mizuchi's gold aura. His power allowed even machines to heal itself now no matter how much damages they had inflicted on it.

Shiro and Yukari attempted to use their auras to destroy the robots to only see it repaired themselves standing up but not attacking them. That was Mizuchi Koushi's power as a member from his old friend's clan. His ultimate potential was to heal.

"There is so much red. Stop it!" She broke down and cried. Suoh took her into his arms as he glared at him in fury. Totsuka stood up.

"Totsuka!" Suoh called out to him. Totsuka raised his hand to stop Suoh. He would deal with Mizuchi. Totsuka had a plan. He walked towards him. He decided to drain him from his aura. The robots were operated using his aura after all. He knelt down before him grabbing his head. He could not move much due to his injury. Totsuka was not someone who enjoyed violence but he was left with no choice. He had to stop him.

Totsuka was confident in defeating him. No one saw it coming when Totsuka saw red spurting out from his left chest. Shiro and Yukari were stunned when they thought they heard a gunshot while defending themselves from the approaching cleaning robots.

"Eh?" Totsuka's world was turned upside down as he felt white searing pain tore through his chest where his right hand found his way unconsciously to. He could feel something warm and sticky seeping through his finger in disbelief. This reminded him on that fateful day when he was shot at that rooftop. He could not believe his luck when he escaped earlier but in the end he could not truly escape his fate.

"Tatara!" Anna cried in horror. For someone who could see only red, the red pouring out from the gunshot wound in his chest was glaring to her.

Mizuchi's mechanical arm was a makeshift gun. Totsuka had forgotten at that moment that that man was a member of the Gold Clan. He had used his aura to pierce through his barrier.

Totsuka glared at Mizuchi who was grinning sadistically. He knew Suoh could not kill him until he made him his vassal so this was his backup plan. He had also informants to tell him that Totsuka was also the holder of the Gold Sword of Damocles.

"Now you can't drain our powers, Totsuka Tatara."

"A vassal." Totsuka clutched his wound and collapsed. He felt the chill on the cold ground as blood pool around him. He was in a fit as his aura began to leak out of control. Yukari and Shiro's eyes widened in horror. Both the Colourless and the Gold Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky as Totsuka's aura became erratic.

"T-Tatara!" Suoh and Anna could not believe their eyes as Suoh ran quickly cradling him on his lap as Anna knelt by his side with tears streaming down her eyes. Anna just knew. Certain fate could not be avoided.

_"As long as you're with that man, you won't live very long."_

"No one can stop me as long as I have the robots!" Mizuchi let out a sinister laughter of triumph. He just wanted to see his experiment worked.

"This is unacceptable." A voice ranged as the tip of the sword was seen protruding Mizuchi Koushi's body. Mizuchi Koushi's body toppled right to the ground lifeless. The robots stopped working at the same time. A man in blue aura covered in red had arrived. He put on his spectacle and faced the rest.

"You can heal the machine but can never heal yourself." The man stated the fact.

The Blue King, Munakata Reisi had finally finished his mission and met up with them.


	22. Chapter 22: Return

**I have come to the end of the climax arc. Next, is the ending arc. I look forward to write them in order to reach the ending I'm aiming for.**

**Thanks for the support and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Return**

The voices of revolt could be heard everywhere as the timed bomb, Sword of Damocles appeared one after another threatening to fall on the land of the Shizume City turning the country or even the world into nothingness.

Not even the troops could hold the people back. The situation was dire.

* * *

Anna looked at Totsuka in tears. Totsuka was dying before her and she could do nothing.

"Don't… sweat… it. Everything… will work… out!" Totsuka's hand reached for Anna's hair and patted her on her head. They both had sensed the loss of their vassal earlier. Anna could feel Saruhiko's despair when she felt Misaki's aura vanished. Even though Saruhiko was not her clansman but Suoh's, the power they drew from the same Sword of Damocles had connected them.

Munakata was covered in blood from our Clansmen who died from the massacre. He never felt so red and disgusted before. Munakata looked down. If only he was here a minute earlier to prevent that from happening. He recalled something which could resolved this.

"Do it while the Green Sword of Damocles is still released out there! The game had been completed." Munakata pushed his spectacle up attempting to wipe his glasses as well and finally saw Suoh looking pathetic holding on to the dying Colourless King within his expectation.

"Do it, Yashiro." Totsuka gone into a coughing fit coughing out blood. He did not have much time. On top of the excruciating pain from the wound on his chest, he had lost the feel to his legs as his Colourless aura leaked out. His body started to glow much to Suoh's horror. He was vanishing. He needed Shiro to go through the ritual he had always planned to do.

If Totsuka was to lose his right to the Gold Sword of Damocles, he would not be able to remain in this dimension. That was the anchor which kept him tied to this world no matter what happened. Even so, he had been warned from getting himself killed before coming here. He could end up dead back in his world failing his mission he came here to do. But being slain would grant him another life with a throne in exchange. He would not lose anything but he would be letting his brother who entrusted him with their future down.

Totsuka's aura were bursting out uncontrollably finally forcing Anna to distance herself from him. Suoh was just a normal human seemingly unaffected by his aura or it could be Totsuka himself allowing him in unconsciously. At this point, there was no longer a need to make Mikoto her clansman.

Anna closed her eyes and released her Sword of Damocles allowing the ceiling to break through which revealed all the Sword of Damocles which had appeared appearing in the sky.

Munakata raised his hand to release his ill looking Sword of Damocles. Suoh scoffed at the condition of Munakata's Sword of Damocles which was being eaten away by the red aura.

"Now who is looking pathetic, Munakata." Suoh could not help but to say while holding on to Totsuka. He wanted to stay strong for him. Totsuka gave a pained smile at the two men who were of the same height. They would make really a great pair to him. They could really read each other mind. Even if he was gone, his King would be fine this time.

"You better keep your promise, Isana Yashiro." Yukari was impressed at how the rest of the Kings were obeying Shiro's command and willing to do things his way. Perhaps despite their different motives, they had the same goal in mind. Yukari released his, a rose looking like Sword appeared in the air. It resembled a beautiful purple elegant rose blossoming in the air. He would return the control of the Slate to Shiro.

"Isana-kun!" Munakata shouted. Shiro whose mind was still blank relented at the assuring weak smile from his brother. Blood was seen overflowing from the corner of his mouth along with the wound Suoh had his hand over desperately trying to stop it. The bullet most probably had punctured his heart.

The Kings who were slain would be granted another life. Shiro did not know of the repercussion if he were to rid them of the Power of Kings when he was on the verge of death. His brother might not make it. His mother would be sad when he was gone but still, they had to do what they could to obtain their happiness. Great powers did not come with happiness was what Shiro and the other Kings had learnt. Whether it was Anna, Munakata, Yukari, Totsuka or even Hisui, they had their fair share of pain so were the former Kings like Habari Jin and Suoh Mikoto.

Shiro finally released his Sword of Damocles in the sky and all seven were finally assembled at the same time which would allow him to finish what he set out to do. He could not miss this chance where the seven swords gathered. Who knew when would be the next time seven kings would be chosen in the same era again to do This. They were all keys to unlock the chain.

In order to get rid of the Sword of Damocles, removing all the powers from the human who received powers from the Sword of Damocles, the Seven holders of the Sword of Damocles have to face the judgement from the Dresden Slate. Whether they were worthy to live on without relying on the power from the Dresden Slate.

"The power I had discovered had brought people nothing but sadness. It shouldn't end up this way." Shiro thought sadly as the Dresden Slate materialized below his feet. All of them were to face the judgment by the Slate but Shiro decided that they would not do this here.

Totsuka used his remaining power as the Gold King to open up another dimension. Their bodies were fading one by one. He would not risk this city, Shizume City they had crossed their path and met if their Swords were to fall. This was a city full of their memories whether it was good or bad.

"Totsuka!" Suoh called his name grabbing his hand desperately. It was so unlike him to show his emotion but he did not want him to go.

"I'm glad... that I got... to meet... you again. I have... no... regret... I'm grateful... for the love... you have... for me. You'll be fine from... now on... right? Don't... sweat... it. Everything will... work... out." Totsuka said breathlessly to Suoh as his body was fading. He handed his ear ring back to Suoh with his trembling hand covered with his own blood. Totsuka let out a pained breath as he finally closed his eyes. The pain from his chest was fading. Suoh could not react as Totsuka's hand fell limp by his side as his head lolled to his side. His body finally vanished from his lap.

"Tatara!" He cried out waving his hands desperately in the air.

* * *

Awashima was had Kusanagi's arms over her shoulder. This man had been too reckless in drawing all the cleaning robots to him while buying time for Zenjou and Habari Jin to get away with the seriously wounded Shiotsu. He was feeling proud that the robots gave him a higher rating compared to Zenjou Gouki. Kusanagi had been lucky to get away with only scratches from the flying bullets.

Even so, he was outnumbered and was almost going to get butchered when he thought was being taken to another dimension. He was caught in Neko's illusion. The cleaning robots could not sense him.

"Am I in heaven?" He wondered. "Seri-chan is going to kill me!" Kusanagi muttered in horror.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die and leave me alone." He thought he heard and angel said. Kusanagi pulled the woman who appeared before him into a deep kiss. He had a close shave with death earlier.

"You and I are going to make men, remember?" He said suddenly. Awashima was annoyed at his acting. If he still had time to joke, he was alright. She slapped him on his head blushing in embarrassment.

"Ouch!" He was smart but she was not an idiot.

"You found your man, let's get to our King now." Kuroh led the way while carrying Neko. He wanted to complain how heavy she had become. She was even heavier than Kukuri he had carried before. He berated himself for cooking too much for her. She even gobbled up Shiro's share knowing he was not coming back and Totsuka's when he was staying with them.

"No more dessert for you until you lose weight. We're going for more runs after this and Shiro as well." Kuroh ordered causing Neko to whine. At this situation, he was doing this to remain composed.

Kuroh, Neko, Awashima and Kusanagi made it to the chamber to witness the fading away of their Kings.

Kuroh put Neko on the ground and she ran to Shiro whose body was fading.

"Shiro, no, don't leave." She reached for his hand but her hand ended up passing through his. Shiro smiled sadly.

"Neko, I will take away all your pain as a Strain. Be a happy Neko from now on."

"Kuroh, I will fulfill the request from Miwa Ichigen." He always thought Miwa Ichigen's name was familiar. Yukari actually remembered. He looked away from Kuroh by closing his eyes. He could not face Kuroh after what he had done as a disrespect to their teacher. Deep down, he truly respected Miwa Ichigen. Yukari would face any judgment dealt to him. At least he would not be killed by the Green King his Master had predicted.

That was the only trip Shiro made in land in the fifty years before all the fiasco where he was set up by the Ichigen's successor and met Kuroh and the rest. Kuroh had grown up.

"Kuroh, Neko, let's meet again!"

"Shiro!" Kuroh and Neko shouted. Why were their meetings always so short? Neko broke down into Kuroh's arms.

* * *

"Mikoto, Izumo, don't worry about me. I'll be back. I can see that. "

"Anna, I believe in you." Kusanagi smiled looking pathetic after using his power. He was sweaty, bloody and looking pathetic. No girl would be charmed by him which was good for Awashima. There was no competition.

* * *

"I'm a little worried. Awashima-kun, I leave the rest to you. I can't rely on those two vassals. I should have picked you." Munakata said seemingly troubled.

"You're not even worried." Awashima rebuked. She was the only one he could command at the moment.

"You had seen through me." Munakata laughed.

"I'm after all, your right hand woman." Awashima replied with a smile. "I'll make sure Fushimi does his job as your successor well after you leave irresponsibly. I'm resigning from my position because I'm getting married to a man from another clan."

"I see. Still I'll have his head if he ill treat you like someone threatened to have mine for taking his clansman for my clan." He stole a glance at the person he was referring to and hoping he would respond.

Munakata frowned at Suoh who was kneeling on the ground briefly. That was not the reaction he expected to see. Suoh was at a loss. Totsuka had gone ahead for the judgement first. Looking at how normal Suoh was. Munakata thought to himself that he had never expected this day where he could look down on him as he did before he became the Blue King.

_"I'll never submit to you." Younger Munakata said countless time to Suoh when he came to bother him during his free time. Suoh was obviously poking fun of him. Munakata was just a kindergarden teacher back then._

With most of the King gathered, the minority would be summoned in the will of the First King. The Dresden Slate from Nakomooto building glowed after Shiro vanished. He had opened the door for them.

"My Chihuahua died. Seemed that I have to claim my compensation from Fushimi-kun after this for my poor puppy." Munakata muttered to himself after regaining his composure seeing a dead dog materialising with the blonde girl in daze. It was Hirasaka Douhan and the unmoving Chihuahua which died from the heavy loss of blood. She disappeared into the Slate. Munakata noticed she was emitting a mixture of aura. He gave a small smirk acknowledging he presence of Hisui Nagare who had no choice but to seek refugee in a girl's body and they vanished.

Rest assured that that man would be judged.

* * *

"Mikoto." He did not respond. Some time had passed after the King had vanished. Before Kusanagi could get to him after Awashima released his arm, Suoh stood up heading to him to request for a cigarette which Kusanagi handed to him reluctantly. Kusanagi was all wet and sticky from his sweat and blood from fighting and taking down the cleaning robots.

"You need to do the clean up. There are many corpses out there, woman." Suoh said to Awashima, taking a puff from the cigarette. It had been a long while since he last smoked. He was aching for one.

"Aren't you worried?" Awashima wondered how he could be anxious in one second and relaxed in another.

Totsuka would be fine. He was sure of it. After all, he had been through the same judgment by the Slate. If it was Totsuka, he could clear the judgement.

"The robots is disappearing." Neko glanced at the fading cleaning robots and commented.

Neko stared up at the sky. Before they realized, the Sword of Damocles had faded one by one. Kuroh could sense both his colourless and silver aura granted by Ichigen-sama and Shiro leaving him.

"Ichigen-sama, Shiro!" Shiro probably had done it.

The sun had set by then. That night was beautiful. Kuroh and the rest of the surviving former clansmen could never forget how their powers were released to the sky back to where it belonged as blinking stars.

"It's a beautiful red Anna will love to see." Kusanagi commented to his friend. Suoh blinked.

"We lost most of our powers after we lost our King. It vanished in that form like fireflies."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Kusanagi."

"Don't worry about it. All did work out as what that guy always said."

"You're right." Suoh laughed. Awashima came to Kusanagi and gave him a hug as they continued to watch the floating light in the sky.

"Tatara, can you see it? It's the light of the birthday candle you wanted to show Anna. " It did not matter to him which Totsuka he was talking to. It was too much trouble to differentiate them.

* * *

***One year later***

The group of people was attending a wedding in a church. Suoh Mikoto with his usual spiky hairstyle with two "antenna" found himself with a bouquet of flowers landed on his hand. He blinked in confusion while the rest started to laugh away.

He was attending the wedding of his best friend who was reluctantly married to the most unfeeling unnamed woman he used to curse in front of the guys. The very first female customer he attended since the opening of Bar HOMRA became his wife. A man had to keep his promise. If not, Munakata would have his head and not even Suoh would bother to save him. After all, Kusanagi had made himself a "man" and a "woman" before his marriage.

Suoh Mikoto was finally living as his true self much to the amazement of the rest of the Red clansman knowing that he was alive.

No one actually realized he was a smart man who actually graduated from his High School in flying colours. He was just being lazy. He graduated because he felt like taking exam. He was now a salaryman. He needed to bring in income if he wanted to rent apartment from his current landlord, namely Kusanagi Izumo who charged high due to loss of income from his loss of his power and much of his network which was broken down after the urban legend really became a legend. The truth was Suoh was the one who offered to pay for the rent. He just did not realise that the apartment Totsuka had been staying in was extremely costly. He admitted that Kusanagi was brilliant when came to finances.

Fushimi was sitting some distance away with a pair of babies strapped on him. It just happened that Awashima got herself pregnant as soon as peace returned to the land and she had to give birth to a pair of twins reminding Fushimi that she was a woman.

Fushimi did not have the time to be depressed with all the work piled up on him. His superior was either MIA or on maternity leave. Awashima did not resign in case Scepter 4 was accused for pregnancy discrimination.

He became the one calling the shot after Zenjou left Scepter 4 claiming that he decided become a farmer with Habari Jin and Shiotsu Gen whose injury had vanished along with his powers. Bantou, Chitose and Dewa as well as the clansmen who were cleaned up turned out to be unhurt. It was as though they had never been shot or killed by the cleaning robots.

"Fushimi-san." Akiyama and the rest of the former Blue Clansmen under him came to him with food the collected from the buffet. Fushimi must be tired from babysitting the babies. None of the guys were willing to do the job as they were either attached or busy with their own family. The guys frowned at the sight where Suoh won the bouquet of roses. At this rate, Fushimi would be left on the shelf even though he was the acting Captain, a high flyer despite lacking education. He had all the qualities girls would like but he was never interested.

Hidaka decided that Fushimi might be a gay so they must save him.

"Sounds interesting. Can I join?" Someone with a deeper voice said in response.

"Of course." Hidaka said proudly. He blinked as soon as he saw two figures, a tall male and a shorter female arriving from afar. He began to stutter and point at them with his trembling fingers.

Suoh recognised them from afar and smiled. He frowned holding up his bouquet of flowers right before taller one walked up and came close to him.

"Your face is too close to me. You should fix the degree of your glasses!" There was no way his other half was him, right? Suoh stole a glance of the bouquet of flowers and hid them away. Of course his action could not escape Anna's eyes.

They had returned from the Slate.


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

**I'm in the midst of writing an ending arc. The mood seemed different from the previous chapters. I considered putting these few chapters as a new story but decided not to as sequel never do well for my case. **

**I will start off with Black and White as I need them to play more roles later. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Reunion**

"Captain!" Hidaka Akira greeted and the rest noticed the arrival of their Kings. The officers of the Scepter 4 ran in Munakata's direction except Fushimi who was "heavy with kids".

Fushimi heaved a sigh of relief. He could finally throw himself into depression after handing over all work back to Munakata. The girl across him avoided looking him into the eyes when he noticed that she had been staring at him.

"T-ch, Hirasaka Douhan." Fushimi clicked his tongue. He knew Munakata was coming back because she was the one who returned before any of the rest of the Kings after hearing that she had vanished along with them. Douhan was in a white dress. Her wavy hair was tied up in a side ponytail on her left shoulder. Her hair had grown and Awashima objected her from cutting it. She was after all a sweet looking girl.

Fushimi was annoyed because she was shying away while sitting on the chair and blushing for no reason. They said she lost her memories after she suffered from concussion from hitting her head. She seemed to have become another person and she was in a terrible shock after waking up in the hospital. She was often heard screaming waking up from a nightmare.

Awashima had been patient in her rehabilitation and even invited her to stay with her. Douhan rejected her kindness. She rather stayed in the apartment Fushimi and Yata used to share and Fushimi had no choice but to allow her to stay at Awashima's request. Somehow, Fushimi could not take his eyes off her after she came back.

Fushimi shook his head telling himself to stop thinking about her. He decided he would visit Yata's grave tomorrow to take his mind off her.

"Misaki, you are such an idiot." Fushimi muttered to himself. He was the only person who had a place in his heart. No one else could replace him. One of Awashima's babies smiled reaching for his face and removing his glasses off him much to Fushimi's annoyance. The twins were both blonde because their parents were both blonde.

"Sorry for being late! Have you throw the bouquet already?" A highly energetic voice chirped. She had wanted to win the bouquet for Shiro. The former Silver Clansmen had arrived late.

"It's all your fault for forgetting to hand in your homework and ended up in detention." Kuroh reminded in reluctance. He and Neko had decided to attend school while waiting for Shiro to return. Both of them believed in Shiro.

"I had been waiting for you for two hours as soon as I got off lecture!" Kuroh folded his arms. Neko started arguing with Kuroh for not allowing her to skip class today.

"Alright, alright. I'm glad that both of you came." Kusanagi attempted to stop their childish bickering.

"So who won the bouquet?" Neko asking pouting. Awashima who pointed at the former Red King who was heading in a direction where her colleagues and subordinates gathered. Even the red Clansmen were moving towards the same direction. Awashima was curious. Her eyes widened as a few of them moved away from them allowing her with a clear view who were they talking to.

She covered her mouth.

"Captain." She choked.

* * *

Munakata shook a bewildered Awashima's hand, despite the short notice, it seemed that both Munakata and Anna had arrived in their formal wear. Anna in stunning flowery red dress and Munakata in suit.

"So this is how you take care of Awashima-kun? No, I should address her as Kusanagi-kun now, Kusanagi-kun." Munakata scanned Kusanagi up and down. Kusanagi was feeling really uncomfortable. He thought he would want to have his head. Logically speaking they should get married before even having babies but things did not turn out that way. Munakata did not expect to hear that they had a twins during his absence. He would love to witness the birth of the twins.

"There's always a next time." Kusanagi said. He gulped when he saw his wife glaring at him. She was not going to give birth to a soccer team for him. Not even a basketball team.

"Congratulation, Izumo, Seri!" Anna handed Awashima a bouquet of flowers.

The one year old twins, Izuri and Makoto strapped on an annoyed Fushimi waved at Anna. Fushimi lowered the twins so Anna could reach them. She shook their hands in response nodding to Fushimi. She was glad that he was coping well after the loss of his one and only best friend.

"Makoto?" Anna stole a glance at the awkward Mikoto looking away. The boy was named after him.

"Look, Kurosuke, aren't these two compatible?" Neko tugged at an annoyed Kuroh in suit while Neko was in her pink dress she wore when she reunited with Kuroh. Neko pulled out the pink camera Totsuka left and showed a photo of Fushimi and Douhan looking away from one another awkwardly.

"Aren't you a busybody?" Kuroh placed his hand on his waist.

"My intuition is never wrong." Neko retorted.

"What about my intuition? Douhan made her choice. It's all up to Saruhiko if he can solve the puzzle." They jumped in fright at the sight of Kushina Anna with her emotionless face.

Her return meant that Shiro had also returned.

* * *

"I see. He returned to his own time." Suoh was a little disappointed when he heard Anna talking about what had happened to them during their period of absence. Suoh gave a peaceful smile feeling relieved that his beloved was well and alive.

"He died as a Gold King but he is still a Colourless King when he went back to his dimension." Anna finished. The urban legend still continued at the other side.

Anna felt sorry for them. Even though they were so in love, they were separated due to the working of fate. Totsuka at the other future had lost his King and Suoh here would never see Totsuka again. Nevertheless, seeing his smile, Anna knew he would be able to move on alright.

She turned to Munakata who pretended nothing happened. She tugged his hand. Munakata was the one who showed her all the colours in the Earth when she regained her sight fully.

Anna and Munakata ended up in Germany after their judgment for a few months and they were living together and gotten closer. Anna no longer just relied on Mikoto. With her power as a Strain gone, she was now a normal girl leading a normal life with a keen intuition.

"Munakata had become a lolicon." Suoh started to smoke.

"What did you say, Suoh Mikoto?" The two men of the same height stared daggers at one another. The two men would only show their true self in front of one another. Anna laughed out loud for the first since she did not know how long. Tears beamed in the corner of her eyes. She was getting emotional. All the Kings had gone through the judgement by the Slate and made their choices.

Most of them had now become normal human and moved on with their lives. The timeline of their dimension had moved forward in parallel never to meet again with other dimensions watched over by the Slate.

"Where is Shiro now?" Neko asked Anna anxiously. Kuroh tapped his feet. Even if he did not show, he wanted to know badly. Shiro said something which piqued him.

_"Kuroh, I will fulfill the request from Miwa Ichigen." _He wondered if Shiro had ever met his late Master.

"Where is Mishakuji Yukari?" He finally asked. Yukari might know since he was always with him before he was found and taken in.

"Kyoto perhaps. He said he is going there when we parted. He said he will pay respect to your Master." Munakata said while pushing up his glasses. "But we don't know where Isana-kun is. He is the last to be judged as he is the First King."

"While Tatara is judged first as the Seventh King. He was sent back to his time." Anna continued. "I'm the last who saw Yashiro. He seemed sad after witnessing Hisui Nagare's soul being rejected by the Slate and is destroyed so Douhan ended up as the representative."

Kuroh felt depressed hearing that. His King was sad most likely thinking it was his fault that things ended up this way.

"There is nothing to worry about. He'll not run away again." Anna reassured the two Silver Clansmen. "Believe in the day you'll see him again."

"Yes! Kuroh let's prepare lots of great food and wait for Shiro!" Neko said feeling all hyped up.

"Don't forget you need to lose weight!" Kuroh said sarcastically leading to the feline female to hiss at him and the rest to laugh.

Anna stole a glance at Douhan who just sat there quietly. She felt sorry for her somehow. Munakata placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have Fushimi-kun taking up responsibility for her even if I'm accused of power abuse."

"Such as marry her? He didn't sleep with her and make baby with him like Izumo did." Anna stated the fact.

"ANNA!" Kamamoto cried overhearing their conversation of that level with the same tone he used to cry when she wanted to play the zombie game in the arcade because of the red coming out if she hit them. Just what did Munakata teach her when they were away. Anna was underaged. There goes Anna's pure and innocent soul. It had been polluted.

Munakata's glasses sparkled as he smirked.

* * *

***Two months later after Kusanagi Izumo and Kusanagi Seri's honeymoon***

This day was the reopening of his bar. Kusanagi Izumo was polishing his wine glasses and was really into it. The ringing of the bell was heard signalling the door was opened.

"Welcome but we're..." Kusanagi wanted to say the bar was not opened yet when he saw a man who was emitting an air of high elegance entering the bar. His long silvery hair was extremely eye-catchy. He could be of a western royalty origin. He decided to welcome him instead.

The male smiled. His order, wine with topping of white Tofu paste. Kusanagi found it unbelievable. This was exactly what his wife ordered as the first customer when he opened Bar HOMRA except for the red bean paste in replacement of white tofu and he ended up marrying her. But there was someone else who ever ordered the same custom wine from him before. He scanned the man all over and he had no impression of him at all. The male was enjoying his wine.

"No one will complain having to serve an underaged boy now in this body." The man said locking his gaze at Kusanagi. Kusanagi scoffed knowing who the man before him was now.

He was now in his real body and known as Adolf K. Weismann. He was the first and the last of the former Silver King.

* * *

"I gave some lectures in school and I just came back to attend my mother's funeral. No, it's Isana Yashiro's mother. She was happy when she passed on having reunited with both her sons when she was alive." Weismann said in response.

"Do they know?" Kusanagi continued polishing his wine glasses with his back facing the German man. It was weird talking to him if he faced him. The personalities did not seem right in this body. Kusanagi was also concerned about his sense of responsibilities considering how uncannily similar he and Totsuka were. Both were guilty of being irresponsible and were not at their mother's side when she passed on. Weismann shook his head. He had attempted contact with them with no avail.

"This is my last cocktail before I return to Germany." Weismann shook his head and smiled. "Just consider this as a punishment from the Slate I have to face." Weismann just tried to pique Kusanagi's interest but he could not reveal anymore. He placed an order for another drink and paid his bill.

"Please serve this drink to Kuroh."

Speaking of the devil, Kuroh had arrived to Bar HOMRA together with Seri and her kids. He happened to bumped into the mother and her two kids and decided to walk them back. After all, he would be attending the reopening party with the rest. He was planning to get something in the city before heading to the school island to pick Neko up.

They came face-to-face with the German man who was leaving pulling his luggage along at the entrance.

"Hey! You are scratching my floor with the wheel!" Kusanagi was heard yelling much to their surprise. Usually for other customers, Kusanagi would bear with it but definitely not for his guys and those he knew in person. Kuroh and Seri took another glance at the man of great dose of elegance walking past them. Kuroh noticed that he just smiled mischievously and that smile really resembled someone he knew.

"Dr. Weismann." Kuroh realised he was the guest who visited their school to give a lecture. He found him familiar but he could not put his fingers where he had seen him before.

"He is a professor. Is it alright to offend him?" Kuroh asked Kusanagi after settling down the kids with Seri.

"It's okay to offend him!" No one messed with his bar and insulting his menu for ordering something funny.

"White tofu paste wine and Black bean paste wine after red bean paste. This is ridiculous!" Kusanagi stamped on his feet in frustration. He did not realise that his wife was fuming in anger behind him. He did not even realise that his wife was here. Kuroh decided to leave before the couple began their battle.

Kuroh's eyes fell on the white tofu and black bean paste wine on the counter. Only one man could have ordered that.

_"That man." _

Instinct told him to run after that man. He could not have gone far.

Kuroh panted when he caught up to the German pulling a luggage. He was still trying to adapt to life without using his power. He would have used his aura to run after him.

The man seemed to have realised he was running after him as he stopped for him.

"Dr. Weismann!"

The man was heard laughing as he turned to face Kuroh. He was disappointed.

"Yatogami Kuroh, have you decided on my offer about leaving with me to Germany to further your studies?" Weismann smiled at the young man before him. Before this meeting, Kuroh was the one who seemed older than him but it was the opposite.

"Are you the one Ichigen-sama was talking about taking me in after he was gone?" He asked cautiously. A memory he had forgotten flashed his mind. He remembered where he had seen that man before now. He was confiding with Neko after he approached him about the intention of taking him in under his wing inviting him to leave with him to Germany. Neko never heard him as she had dozed off from mugging so hard for her upcoming test. If she knew, she would definitely stop him.

"What if it's a yes?" He asked Kuroh.

"I'll not leave with you." Weismann was stunned for a moment before recovering. Kuroh explained, "I have someone I'm waiting for here. He is very important to me and I want to be here when he comes home. Until then, I won't leave this place. I'm sure Ichigen-sama will forgive me for this one."

"I see." Tears welled up Weismann's eyes. He did not get the hint. This was the punishment from the Dresden Slate. It took him some moments to get a hold on himself.

"I won't force you if this is the case. This is the last time we'll meet. You're always welcome to see me in Germany if you ever change your mind one day. Take care." With that, Weismann continued his way to the airport and Kuroh was watching him from his back.

Tears streamed down Weismann's cheek as he walked further and further away from Kuroh. He wished he could tell him the truth. He was sent back to his original body and he was not to reveal his identity to the one he most loved in order to prevent misfortune from happening to him unless...

"Shiro!" He stopped in his step thinking that he heard it. Was it his imagination?

"Isana Yashiro!" Kuroh finally called out. The truth was he had visited Neko as a guest lecturer earlier but not even Neko realise it was him. Of course not Kukuri. He was really happy that Kuroh managed to get his hint. He wiped his tears.

All he needed was the one he was in love with and was in love with him to recognise him in his real body. That was what the Slate wanted from him. Adolf K. Weismann's body had changed into the body Kuroh was used to.

Isana Yashiro had returned to them. He turn to face him with tears of happiness.

"Welcome home, Shiro!" Kuroh greeted him with a gentle smile.

"I'm home." Shiro responded with his usual silly smile on his face.

Shiro would not leave anymore.


	24. Chapter 24: Lost Small World

**This pairing is quite a crack pairing. I doubt people can accept haha! I thought I just want to play with this pairing since the sequel is not coming out yet. **I wrote as I thought of the plot. **No blood no bone no ahhh... **

**I deviate some facts from Lost Small World of course. **

**Thanks for the support and reviews. I should be ending this story in a few more chapters. Hopefully in 3 to 4 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Lost Small World**

_"You're the infamous red monster, isn't it? Please save Saruhiko, I'm begging you." A red haired middle school boy in uniform was desperate. His friend was caught under the attack by a bunch of students who was raved up for an event organized by JUNGLE._

_The red haired "monster" did not even bat his eyelid before an frantic student. His partner with honey brown hair had headed to where the boy who was injured. He was putting himself in danger in order to save the boy._

_"Hey."_

_"Just a little bit won't hurt, King." His partner said. The red haired monster sighed. He used his aura and enveloped the two young men who was in direct hit by the incoming fireworks._

* * *

The alarm rang. A blonde girl jumped up in bed. It was that dream again. She rubbed her eyes groggily.

Hirasaka Douhan glanced at the clock. Time to wake up. She gasped all the sudden and fell off her bed when she saw a doll-liked girl sitting by her side quietly all along. It was Anna with her emotionless expression. She was staring at her intensely startling her.

Douhan scrambled away to the bathroom to avoid her stare. She panted as she splashed herself with water all over her face.

"Get a hold of myself." She said to herself. All the sudden, she found herself in tears.

It had been a year since the day where the Seven Swords of Damocles gathered and she was one of the representative. That was what she was told when she woke up with absolutely no idea what had happened, who and where she was. It was probably due to her head concussion, she had forgotten everything. It was a lady from the Blue Clan who had been taking care of her when she was out cold. Awashima now Kusanagi Seri had been kind to her.

Fear overwhelmed her when she looked at herself in the mirror and she did not know why. They thought she was suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder considering she often woke up from her nightmare screaming and crying and Seri had been there for her whenever she was throwing a fit until she got pregnant. In order not to hurt Seri and her unborn twins, she offered to be tied up on her bed until she recovered and discharged.

She was plagued with nightmares she did not understand since then. A common phenomenon, a male in glasses would always appeared in her dreams. He was the current acting Captain of Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko. He had visited her in the hospital before claiming he wanted to look at her pathetic state. He was a sadist like his Boss, Munakata Reisi. Of course, he came to interrogate her if she could remember what happened in the Slate and the whereabouts of his Boss but he would leave empty handed.

She found herself wondering why she was feeling so sad whenever she saw him. Perhaps it was due to her nightmare. In almost all her dreams, he would always be seen suffering and she felt really hurt.

"I wish for the happiness to the one I love." Douhan made a wish to the Slate. The girl was stared at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

Anna sighed at the screaming. She had been warned by Munakata about this. It was going to be hell once Douhan remembered who she really was.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto was seen walking with a man with long silver hair, Adolf K. Weismann. Weird was all he could describe when he walked beside him. It was not just face, he looked taller, and he had a different voice. He decided to keep the messy hairstyle instead as it looked more decent for work.

He was trying to obtain information from him on what happened in the Dresden Slate. Usually, he would have gotten Kusanagi to do the job for him but it was out of his ability considering only a King could handle a King except that both were now former Kings. He wanted to know if Tatara had returned to his time safely.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright. It'll be hard for him but knowing him, he would get over it and move on with his life as the Colourless King."

***Flashback***

_"Don't sweat it. Everything will work out." Totsuka stared at the Slate after losing his right to the Gold Sword of Damocles. He had died as the Gold King. The wound on his chest was healed even though the bloodstain remained on his clothes. His face still look weak and pale from the pain. He was unable to stand on his feet, needing time to recover on his brother's arm. He still kept his right to Colourless throne thus saving himself from reverting into his paralysed condition._

_"Brother." To be honest, Shiro did not want him to leave when they were just reunited. At least the body of Isana Yashiro was Tostuka's younger brother. It was the Slate's will. Fate had been cruel to both of them._

_"I'm quite an unlucky guy so to speak." Totsuka said honestly. He had not been honest to himself until now. He wanted to stay but he could not. Totsuka Tatara was dead in that dimension. If only, he would make the same mistake as him calling King instead of Kusanagi. Maybe he would have survived._

_"He would be dealt with another tribulation." Shiro said to comfort him. Totsuka forced a smile. _

_"I suppose I'll still be reunited with you when I get back. I'll overcome my fear and try and get along with you." Totsuka offered his hand for a handshake. It felt weird but he had to do it while they still had a chance. _

_"Thank you for giving me a chance to see King again. That's good enough for me." Shiro took it as his body faded into the light. _

_"I hope you will find the answer to your own happiness." _

** *End Flashback***

Each King except Totsuka whose power as the Colourless King remained by the time they were in the Slate was granted a wish to make and a challenge came along with it. Munakata and Anna was the only two solved it so far. They had made a different choice when came to their view how their happiness was defined. Whether to them it was happiness or not, Shiro could not tell. He remembered something and decided to share with Suoh.

"By the way, there is another former King who ended up in similar situation with me. As fate dictated, he or she would ended up in Germany where everything began should he or she failed to find his or her happiness by the stipulated time."

"Stipulated time?" Suoh raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know how long. Just something will lead he or she to Germany. Whoever played the role like Kuroh did to me have to realise it and solve the puzzle." Weismann said looking in a direction where a bored looking Scepter 4 acting Captain, Fushimi was. He was walking all the way to work.

Munakata had applied a long leave of absence so Fushimi remained on the seat.

* * *

"When are you going to return to work? There are so many paperwork piled up waiting for you to do." Fushimi grunted at his boss who was sitting in front of his desk playing with puzzle.

"Don't you think it's a nice change for me to sit in this position while you sit on mine. I kind of enjoy watching you act like me as a Captain. Besides, with all our powers gone, there is no more incident involving the strains. Scepter 4 still exist just to observe the situation. In fact, other than admin work, you are actually quite free so I decided to clear my leave." Munakata smiled wryly.

"T-sk." Fushimi did not like it. He was doing his job but he was not getting his level of pay.

"I didn't ask for any compensation when you killed my Chihuahua instead I'll give you an increment. You're paying for the rental for apartment Hirasaka-kun is staying, isn't it? You need it." He hated it when his boss knew what was in his mind. Now he had additional expense to cover which was requested by the Lieutenant to pay for rental for the apartment Hirasaka Douhan was staying out of goodwill. However, the government did not want to pay for that so it had to come out from Fushimi's own pocket. That was in fact HIS apartment. He had stopped paying for the rental since he moved into the dorm. He did not realise that _he_ was still staying there after he left. By right, he could not afford the rent on his own.

Kusanagi could have helped in some way was how he comforted himself out from worrying.

"That idiot could have move out." He talked to himself suddenly.

"What did you say, Fushimi-kun?" Munakata was engrossed in his puzzle.

"Nothing of your concern. I'll make the woman pay for her own rent as soon as she get back to work." Fushimi merely said. "She earns more money than me with her endorsement as an idol." Munakata smirked in response.

"I see. I look forward to see you make this happen. Fushimi-kun." He said sounding sarcastic. Fushimi hated it. He thought he might know something he did not and it seemed enjoyable for him.

"By the way, Hirasaka-kun is a good catch. She'll make a good wife. I'm looking forward to your good news with her."

"I wish I can cut off your tongue, Captain."

* * *

"So the Silver King had returned to the city huh?" Kusanagi asked. Mikoto started smoking in the bar. Cigarette came easy when he had stable income. Mikoto stared at the nicotine wondering how it could be this expensive.

"Yeah, he's back in one piece now he is substituting two roles as a lecturer and a student in Ashinaka High School." Suoh informed Kusanagi who was polishing his wine glass as usual. He had a habit of polishing them everyday.

"He changes body like clothes." Kusanagi described. Suoh stared at him feeling bored.

"Let's change the subject. Are you on medical leave again?" Kusanagi asked Suoh who looked away as though he was feeling guilty. He was just feeling lazy. Even getting up and visiting the doctor for a medical certificate was a pain in the ass for him. He spotted Weismann on the way to work and had stalked him until he was discovered. Suoh was never a good stalker. He would have confronted people upfront burning them up usually.

"I just passed my driving test. I won't trouble you to drive me to work." Suoh tried to avoid the subject.

"You should be focused at work. You're not very young and you are not a King anymore. Don't expect people to be at your beck and call." Kusanagi nagged.

"It's your fault for charging high rental."

"Will you even get a decent job if I didn't force you this way?"

"I'm the one who offered to pay the rent."

"So, get back to work." Kusanagi had become naggy when came to responsibilities since he got married and became a father of two.

I had done part-time job before." Suoh yawned like a lion.

"And you got sacked." Kusanagi reminded him.

"It's those three idiots (Fushimi, Yata and Yukari)' fault that I was sacked, no, I resigned for my first job." Suoh sat up from the sofa he had been leaning lazily on. He was reminded of a certain idiot who had been doing his best to guide him to do well in his job. He was quite adept in his job as compared to Suoh who always messed up. Suoh suddenly recalled his innocent grin.

Yata, he was dead as well. Gone with the wind like Tatara leaving the living with the feeling of hurt and loss. Fushimi must be feeling regret. If only he had been honest with his feeling before all these had happened. He was just as stubborn as Suoh himself, Munakata had commented before slaying him. At least Suoh was given another chance even though he had not managed to make full use of his second life. He had not responded to Tatara his feeling.

There was no point crying over spilled milk. He hoped Tatara of the other future did not have much to regret. He managed to convey his feeling to him already. All he had to do was to live on as a King or not.

"Mikoto." A girl called his name. Suoh was brought back to the reality by the startled scream of Kusanagi.

"Anna, when did you come in? I didn't even notice." Kusanagi demanded. Even after the loss of her powers, she was still Anna. She would just stand or sit anywhere without being noticed at time. Suoh was the only one who was never startled by her presence. She had even sat on the chair before his bed like a doll the whole night unmoving and that did not scare him.

"Mikoto." She sat beside him.

"Look there." Suoh was confused but he looked out to where Anna was pointing. There was a girl pacing up and down outside the bar.

"The ninja from the JUNGLE huh?" Suoh could not be bothered. He was feeling weird after hearing Anna's next words.

"I invited her but she don't want to come in." Suoh stole a glance out of the door and extinguish his cigarette.

"Interesting." Suoh said suddenly got the hint.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kusanagi shouted over the counter.

"Back to find my happiness! I'm going to flirt with the idol." He stopped for a moment before opening the door. Kusanagi's jaw dropped at his sudden declaration. Suoh was never one who would flirt like he used to. He did not understand so he stared at Anna looking for answer.

Anna shook her head as it was a secret.

"It's a secret you're not supposed to know and risk punishment from the slate." Anna merely said.

"Anna, thank you. I'll make his fear come true." Suoh said with a mischievous smile which both Anna and Kusanagi had never seen before. It had been a long while since something caught his interest. He decided that since he was going to continue to live on in this world, even if it was not for himself, he would ensure those around him obtain the happiness they were looking for.

Suoh managed to take her out on a sweet potato barbecuing trip. Douhan was reluctant in the first place but she felt safe going out with him.

It was a trip he happened to take one of his clansman as there was only both of them who happened to be around while the rest gone along with some trip with Totsuka for his hobby. It was weird how only both of them liked barbecued sweet potatoes. They also burnt the place where they had their secret picnic. He knew that he had fun.

_"Mikoto-san, I had gathered all the fallen leaves so please." The boy with chestnut red hair said excitedly. _

_"Ah..." Suoh started a fire with his aura. Even though he could not control it, but messing up here should be fine._

_"The sweet potato Mikoto-san barbecued is exceptional." As usual, he was trying to please Suoh._

_"It doesn't matter who barbecued it, they all taste the same." Suoh said taking a bite of the hot pipping sweet potato. That was the only thing he could cook properly he realised, it was the only thing he could burn and also tasted decent. _

Hirasaka Douhan was crying when she was eating the sweet potato much to his horror. Suoh did not know how to handle this situation. Anna never cried before him. He leaned against the bench they were sat down on pretending ignorant.

He should have spoken to Isana Yashiro before interacting with her. It was not a huge issue considering the girl got a hold of herself.

"It's okay. Thank you for the company. I feel better now, Suoh-san." was what she said bowing to Suoh who was sitting on a bench before leaving.

"I'll prefer if you call me Mikoto." Douhan was stunned by his words. Suoh nodded urging her to call his name.

"Mikoto-san, thank you." Hirasaka said before running away in tears. Suoh stared up at the sky lazily.

"T-sk." Sound of the clicking tongue was heard. "Oh, you just made a girl cry, Suoh Mikoto. What did you do?"

"Oh, it's Fushimi." Suoh could guess who the person who said that was without even needing to lower his head.

"I just happened to pass by and I wanted to get her to pay for her own rent to only see you making her cry. How shameful can this be, Suoh Mikoto?" Fushimi turned his head over when he realised what he did. He was surprised how he could call him by his full name and even insulted him. That was how much Munakata's influence had affected him. He was not surprised when the red haired man revealed that he was Suoh Mikoto. He suspected him but he never got into investigating him as he was caught up with all sorts of incidents from kidnap to arrest to battle.

Suoh scoffed. He aware that he was now the acting boss of Scepter 4. That was how much the boy had grown since leaving HOMRA. Munakata who used to be a kindergarden teacher, taught him well except that Fushimi was not a kindergarden kid.

He often wondered to himself if he made the right decision to force him away. Munakata clan was the best place to keep him safe. He separated them but it did not yield the result he wanted. However, if the Shiro and Anna were right, there was still hope.

"If you care so much for her, why don't you run after her?" Suoh said leading Fushimi to be defensive. There was no way he would be worried about her.

"I hate this part about you." He walked away from Suoh in a huff. He had hit the nail. Fushimi did not understand too. There was not supposed to be someone he was concerned about after his former friend died. He did not even have time to fall in to despair without him. Life without him was not supposed to be like this. Fushimi actually still have something to look forward to.

He finally caught up to the girl in pink sweater and green bermudas with a pink knitted beanie over her head from afar. He saw her talking to a man in shoulder length purple hair, the King who was all about vanity, Mishakuji Yukari. He had also returned from the Slate. Feeling curious he crept up closer to see what kind of plan they were scheming and he would thwart them. What Yukari said was not what he expected. Yukari put a finger over his lip noticing Fushimi's presence.

"You're certainly not my Douhan-chan. Just who are you?"


	25. Chapter 25: Small World Regained

**Today is the anniversary where we lost Totsuka Tatara. Japan is an hour ahead but even so I just have post a chapter on the fated day, fated time. Actually I'm quite scared in accessing the Mobage game. Glad that it's all about Anna's birthday. **

**Happy Birthday, Anna. I hope there will be people who will wish you Happy Birthday.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Small World Regained**

"My name is Hirasaka... Hirasaka... I don't know ." Having said that she ran away in tears.

"You made her cry as well." Fushimi walked up to Yukari after the girl in glasses ran off.

"I'm just helping her." Yukari said with an grasp to the situation. He was expecting to speak to an old friend but he noticed something was wrong instantly when he started talking to her.

"Douhan-chan had made her choice. Happiness to the one I love. That was my wish for her." He said to himself aloud allowing Fushimi to hear.

"Take good care of her. The person who is residing in her had no choice but to continue to live on this way." He said as he waved his hand as he left Fushimi in the state of confusion.

Yukari was amused that he made the same wish. He did not know what love was until he saw Douhan in the slate holding to a watch tightly. He made a wish for her. To think the price was to lose her to the slate. He laughed at the irony before meeting face-to-face to the former Silver King who had been waiting for him in Isana Yashiro's body as well as his knight, Yukari's former junior, Kuroh-chan.

He probably wanted to question him.

* * *

"Hey, woman, are you alright?" Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance when he was met with silence from her. He had taken the initiative to walk her home. He hated Suoh or Yukari for being right. He could not help but to take care of her. He should have killed her earlier. Now he would be charged with murder if he did that.

The despondent girl in glasses suddenly spoke up, "I won't cause you trouble. I'll be going back to work tomorrow. I have an audition for a new role." She shut the door and Fushimi did not intend to enter. He glanced back to the window as soon as he was out of the building. Somehow he did not want to leave her alone.

Douhan was bathing when she suddenly felt shocked looking at her body. She jumped up from the bathtub in horror.

The trio from the former Silver Clan had heard all the rucku from the building they had been standing nearby.

"Shiro, this is?" Kuroh asked his lover. Shiro nodded. He suggested them to accompany him for this.

"Someone in my shoe but he can't handle the stress when she gets closer to the truth about herself. That man in glasses have to play the role like you did for me." He turned his head to where Fushimi stood before. He had ran in after hearing all the noise she had made.

"Unpleasant glasses can't act like Kurosuke. Our Kurosuke is the best. Ne Shiro can we have dinner now? " Neko clung on Shiro.

"Yeah yeah. Kuroh don't mind right? We'll eat out today." Kuroh frowned at the girl who could not let go of his lover. He sighed and nodded as they left the fated couple to their own.

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko ended up calling in Seri for help. Seri managed to calm the girl down and combed her hair after drying while Fushimi stood outside the room impatiently.

He was blushing madly. Usually he would give a dead fish eyes when he saw a girl naked. She was out of her mind as she attempted to cut her hair. Fushimi was afraid for once that she would end up hurting herself.

"Your hair is smooth and silky. You shouldn't try and cut it on your own." Douhan had not spoken a word since Seri came for her. Seri wiped her hair dry and combed her hair.

"It shouldn't be this way. I fail in everything." She finally spoke up choking in tears. All she had been doing was to cry today. She felt really useless. She wanted to remember who she was but fail badly.

"You're not useless at all. Remember how you managed to stop my baby twins from crying really skillfully. I was wondering if you were trained in your orphanage when you mentioned it was like taking care of your brother and sister." Seri took Douhan into her arms and allowed her to cry. She drew circles on her back to comfort her. It took her some time to get her to sleep.

"Fushimi." Seri stared at the annoyed young man outside the room. She knew he must have checked up on Douhan using unorthodox method.

"She didn't have any sibling. I had checked up on her."He clicked his tongue.

"You're certainly concerned about her."

"No way!"

"Fushimi!"

"Okay." Fushimi gave up arguing with her.

Fushimi was in deep thought on his way back to the dorm carrying bags of cola and cup noodles. He just could not shake the thought of that woman off.

_"If you care so much for her, why don't you run after her?" _

_"Take good care of her. The person who is residing in her had no choice but to continue to live on this way."_

_"I don't care about my pride right now. If I can find a thread of hope I'll reach out my hands. I'm sure you still have it in you..." _Fushimi was surprised to be recalling his last words for no reason.

"Misaki. Am I in love with her?" Fushimi could not help but wonder. He would never be able to ask his late friend outright though.

* * *

_That night Douhan in her usual sweater and shorts with beanie over her head found herself floating in somewhere unknown. Photos seemed to be broadcasted all over the holographic screen. It seemed like endless tunnel she found herself sinking in until she finally landed on the ground. Douhan picked up one of the scattered photos which was one with an excited Yata Misaki with his arm locked around Fushimi Saruhiko's neck. They were in their middle school age and Fushimi seemed to be startled at Yata's sudden action._

_Come to think of it, there were all photos of the two boys. Douhan wondered to herself what was it got to do with her? The scene changed and she found herself staring at a middle school boy with chestnut red hair._

_He was tearing all the photos of the two boys._

_"Yata Misaki?" She called his name. The boy could not hear her. He just keep tearing the photos._

_"I'll tear up our memories. You don't really care, isn't it, Saruhiko." She heard him muttering to himself. She could see tears beaming up his eyes and she felt her heart lurched at his tears._

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop it!" Douhan did not know why. She needed to stop him. She ran towards him and grabbed his hands to stop him from tearing all the photos._

_"They are all our precious memories!" She cried grabbing his hands._

_"Ours?" Douhan covered her mouth._

_"That's right. They are all precious memories of you and him." A girl appeared behind her. All the sudden, Yata disappeared. She turned slowly and found herself face-to-face with a girl with the same face as her except that she was in a ninja outfit without a mask._

_"Who're you?"She stuttered in shock._

_"There's not much time left." The girl in ninja outfit looked at her sadly._

_"Remember who you are actually." She pulled her into a hug and whispered to her._

_"I win, this round, Misaki-chan, be happy." Tears were seen falling down the cheek of the girl with beanie over her head in widened eyes in horror hearing the words from the other her as her image switched to a boy with chestnut red hair._

* * *

The alarm rang. The dead eyed looking male woke up groggily.

"Can't you let me see him longer before waking me up!" He seemed to be venting his frustration on the alarm clock. Time to work again. He began to dread weekdays being forced to wake up early. It did not matter for him previously as he was always on standby or working overtime in the past. Now it was only paperwork and speech. It was boring.

He took his mobile phone as he headed out his dorm for work as it vibrated.

"As promised, I'll go back to work. I won't cause you any more trouble – Hirasaka." Fushimi scoffed. He just could not believe that he was so concerned about her. He decided to distract himself to persuade himself not to go and see her during lunch. Fushimi suddenly stopped on his step as he remembered Seri's words when she was comforting her earlier.

_"You're not useless at all. Remember how you managed to stop my baby twins from crying really skillfully. I was wondering if you were trained in your orphanage when you mentioned it was like taking care of your brother and sister."_

"Ahh... I almost forgot. Misaki has a brother and a sister who swore to get back to me when they grow up."

Fushimi decided to visit the Yata family that morning hoping to incur some wrath from the kids to make his day.

***Flashback***

_Yata was pale and lifeless as he was being placed in a casket. He did not fit in in suit Fushimi thought to himself. Yata would be blushing and looking so awkward in it if he was up and active._

_Fushimi just felt frustrated when he saw the make-up artist attempting to cover up the scar on his neck before his funeral. That reminded himself how helpless he was. He could not stop him from dying._

_"What should I do from now on, Mi-sa-kii?" A drop of tears fell down his cheek before he even realised. _

_"Why did this happen? Didn't you say you'll take care of Niichan!" Fushimi found his feet stepped on hard. He could have winced in pain but he would not show it. It was the younger brother of Misaki, Yata Minoru._

_"Wake my oniichan up!" The little sister, Yata Megumi cried tugging Fushimi's hands. Even though they were young, they knew. Their elder brother would not be coming back to them. Their big brother had always been considerate to the siblings to the extent of moving out so that they would have more space at home. _

_Their mother however, seemed to be glad. Fushimi was a little shocked when he noticed that little smirk of hers. He realised that she was no better than the sick father of his. Each on their own. That was how it was in life._

_Fushimi told himself to watch over the two kids at least until they could watch out for themselves._

_"I'm sorry I've to keep you waiting for a while longer, Misaki." He touched that scar of Misaki which killed him and planted a kiss on his forehead._

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Stop feeling awkward. You used to emit an air of confidence. What happened to you?" The director who was conducting an audition yelled at the blonde girl.

"I… I…" Douhan just could not talk to the young male actor before her.

She was depressed when she was out of her audition. As expected she failed badly. That monkey would be annoyed at her.

They saw each other as they stood at the crossroad of opposite direction while waiting for the traffic light to turn green but they chose to avoid one another gaze and walked past each other as soon as the light turned green.

Douhan was walking down the street in daze. She walked past a shop with all sort of cute things girls would like but somehow she felt awkward wearing them even looking at it.

"Help!" A voice caught her attention.

"Robbery." The old lady panted and sank on her knees before Douhan. Douhan turned her head and saw a man in sunglasses taking off with a handbag he snatched from an old lady.

"Let me help you!" She comforted the lady. With that, she took action with mere instinct.

"Give me the skateboard!" She shouted at a young delinquent. She took off with it before he could say no.

"Stop it right there!" She raised her voice. The robber was shocked at the speed she was charging at his direction on the skateboard. He could not believe someone who could have rode on one so quickly and caught up with him with the wheels slamming on his face. The man stood right up. He would not stop running.

"If you don't stop." She picked up a wooden rod.

And the man was defeated.

"Thank you very much. Thank you very much." The old lady thanked Douhan for her help before leaving with her daughter. Douhan was glad that she was able to help her. Sound of whistling was heard. Douhan turned and saw Suoh Mikoto clapping in the crowd. He had been watching the scene. He was now quite sure what happened to her.

Like Isana Yashiro gave up his life forcing Adolf K. Weismann to stay in his body in order to live on. Hirasaka Douhan had done the same to the person who was currently residing within her.

* * *

Three months later, Douhan regained her fame as an actress and model staring in an idol drama surrounding skateboard and many boyfriends of the girls became her "boyfriends".

She was presented a scholarship to study acting in Germany not long after signaling that the deadline was approaching.

Suoh dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to extinguish the fire.

"Are you sure?" Suoh checked with her again.

"Yes. I think Fushimi-kun will be happy with me gone." She said fidgeting. She had given up trying to regain her memory.

"It's time huh." He could not help but to comment. He had to talk to Fushimi soon. She would never find herself ever again as the Slate dictated.

"When are you flying off?"

"This evening." Suoh's cigarette dropped.

* * *

Suoh ended up pacing up and down outside Scepter 4. He was a little irritated hearing a voice of that annoying someone who was a certified lolicon, Munakata who took Anna's attention from himself.

"Oh, I saw someone I least expect here, Suoh Mikoto, what brings you here?" Munakata walked up to him holding up a bird cage. He decided to get a parrot to replace his Chihuahua. Probably bringing the bird to Fushimi to "babysit" it. Suoh raised his eyebrow wondering if he made the right decision for letting Fushimi joined Scepter 4.

"Are you into old man hobbies now?" Suoh just have to tease him.

"No way. I can't be compared to the beloved clansman of yours with expensive hobbies." Munakata would not be defeated in argument.

Suoh sighed. He stated his purpose here thinking Munakata would understand.

"Sounds interesting. A soul residing in a body which is not his. How do you think you can convince Fushimi-kun when he hates you so much?"

"Don't be cocky. You're just his stepping stone, a life buoy for him at the right place and right time."

"When it was decided by you yourself to give him up to me in order to protect him." Munakata stated the fact.

"And you took my bait."

* * *

"We didn't know what would have happened back then. Either he or Yata could have ended up as a vessel of the Green King if they decided to complete the game." Suoh admitted. He was taking the flame from Munakata's lit cigarette. It used to be the other way round when they last confronted each other in the school island.

"Hisui Nagare was behind everything and we ended up becoming his pawn."

"You and I played along with him. So you did know." Suoh realized looking down on the ground from the bench he was sitting in the park with Munakata.

"Did you think I'm so stupid? I thought it was weird how Fushimi took my bait that easily. You offered him to me. It's just like you to protect the two boys from the same fate of Oogai Aya by the hands of the executed Bloody Rabbit." Munakata justified himself. They were finally in talking terms. Not that they could fight when both were on equal ground as former Kings.

"Is what you both said the truth?" Both men looked up to the direction where the voice came from. It was Fushimi who had overheard everything.

The two former Kings of the same height smiled to each other.

Now Fushimi would hear what Suoh had to say with the help of Munakata. Fushimi dropped everything after hearing what Suoh had to say.

* * *

Fushimi ran. If what Suoh Mikoto said was the truth, he needed to stop that woman from leaving.

Fushimi was at a loss. He found it weird how he could not take the eyes of Hirasaka Douhan. Now come to think of it, all her actions made a lot of sense. How she stuttered even talking to him, how she avoided his gaze in order to speak properly.

He bumped into the Silver Clan trio which had been expecting him. Shiro had ascertained the situation with Yukari he had met up with.

Kuroh was the one walked up to Fushimi who stopped in his step.

"I'll take you there with a helicopter."

"You must be joking." Fushimi never liked interacting with the nosey clan which seemed to know everything. They had stolen a helicopter now. Fushimi was annoyed at the number of reports he had to write after this.

"Did you think I can't pilot one?" Fushimi questioned.

"When you can't drive a car?" Kuroh said taunting him.

"You're the one I can't trust."

"But you've no choice but to trust me."

"Yes, if she flies off, she would never find her true self." Shiro interjected. Unlike Shiro, she was still suffering from memory loss from the shock of body jack. All Shiro needed was the one he was in love with and was in love with him to recognise him in his real body. As for Hirasaka Douhan, could Fushimi recognize him who was in another body?

Fushimi was getting impatient looking out of the helicopter window. Shiro was trying to stop Neko from playing with the control. They could not afford to crash now without their powers.

"Can both of you sit down quietly?" Kuroh started to scold them. Neko pouted while Shiro gave her an apologetic smile.

"You guys were the ones back then." Fushimi now understood. Their helicopter which crashed with no body found. They thought it was fishy and he thought the pilot was a terrible pilot. Yatogami Kuroh was younger than him. By right, he was underage and illegal to pilot a helicopter.

Fushimi ran really quickly as soon as the helicopter landed safely without Neko's interference. The trio did not follow him for obvious reason but they would observe.

"Hirasaka Douhan, don't you fly off without my permission." He muttered to himself. He looked around frantically at the check-in area but could not locate her.

It was finally he spotted her standing up from the waiting area and walking off with her luggage. She seemed different with her hair let down which he would only see when she was in the hospital or at their home. She was in loose white knitted sweater, jeans with brown boots and a white beanie on her head like what she usually would wear for work.

"Hirasaka Douhan!" He raised his voice. She seemed to have heard him but she chose to keep walking and walked into the crowd.

"T-sk." Fushimi struggled to move through the crowd. She was heading to the departure gate.

_"Say the keyword. That was what I did for Shiro." Kuroh advised him earlier on the helicopter. _

_"I can confirm it's him. You can have my head if you think I'm lying." Suoh Mikoto offered his head to get Fushimi to trust him. Munakata was trying not to laugh._

He plucked his courage and called that name.

"Mi-sa-kii…" Douhan's eyes widened as she stopped in her step. Memories rushed through her head like an open tap as soon as Fushimi called her by that name. Tears streamed down heavily her face as she finally remembered.

She clenched her fist. It could not be seen by the public, Fushimi watched as she turned into the familiar young man with chestnut red hair before him.

"Yata Misaki, where do you think you're going without telling me?" Fushimi spread his arms waiting for Yata now as Douhan to run into his arms

"Saru. Idiot Saru! Don't call me by my full name!" She cried beating him on his chest while Fushimi smiled gently. He grabbed her by her shoulder and moved in for a deep kiss.

No word needed to be said between them.

* * *

"An uprising idol paired with the acting captain of the police force. The captain did a dramatic act to stop her from leaving Japan. It would make great news." A slim young male chirped having snapped the photos he needed. The young man in bright orange colour sweater, brown pant, white scarf and white beanie over his head, and a pair of sunglasses with orange frame wheeled past the trio on his wheelchair. Kuroh noticed while Shiro and Neko was engrossed in their conversation feeling happy for Fushimi and Yata who had finally make up with each other after all these years.

It could not be that man.

"What's wrong Kuro?" Shiro noticed he was distracted.

"No, nothing." Kuroh could not helped but to stare at the direction of the crowd where the young man disappeared into.

The male removed his sunglasses as soon as he was assisted into the plane seat. He had the exact same face as a certain Colourless King with honey brown hair from another future.

"Yes I have boarded the plane and on my way to Germany. I look forward to see you soon, Doctor."

* * *

The Dresden Slate which was in somewhere unknown glowed.


	26. Chapter 26: Renewed Hope

**Yes, I had fun writing for these chapters. I should be working on the final chapter tomorrow if my inspiration flowed smoothly.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too confusing as something happened which resulted in the aftereffect in the world Shiro and the rest are living. There could be inconsistency but I'm setting the characters two years older than they were from the anime. **

**Thanks for the review and support. **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Renewed Hope**

Munakata Reisi was enjoying all the vacation time he had alone in exchange of giving advices to his current acting captain about his marriage and proposal. He just knew the two of them would end up together.

"Fushimi-kun, good job!" He put a thumbs-up awkwardly after struggling to put that he and Douhan had become an item in words. He intended to marry her as soon as both came of was no doubt that she was the bride he had wanted.

* * *

"There you have it. I decided to ask for Douhan-chan's hands and wanted your approval." Fushimi stated his proposal to surprised former Purple King who was also a former fellow clansman of Douhan. He did not think they would progress so quickly but was there a need to report to him.

"According to my Boss, I have to seek permission from someone closest to her. I plan to marry her in two years time. T-sk…" Fushimi bit his tongue. He asked Munakata for advice in exchange for babysitting his parrot. Even so, he suspected if his words could be trusted.

It was plain irony that Douhan was a year younger than him. He thought he could marry her as soon as he came of age. Misaki was supposed to be 4 months older than him. Now he actually outlived Misaki, his body.

Mishakuji Yukari burst out into laughter clapping his hands.

"To be honest, I have no qualm that you'll be able to support her. 'The Skateboard Girl ' is a big hit. I'm sure she'll lose her fame as soon as her marriage is announced but I guess she wouldn't mind as long as her Misaki-chan is happy. With that I can leave with a peace of mind." Yukari smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Fushimi asked.

"Not until I attended your wedding. Besides, I want to see more of the beautiful performance of happiness seeking individuals whether they can pass their tests." Yukari replied walking out of the café they were in. He stopped all the sudden recalling something.

"Have you proposed to her?" He asked suddenly.

Fushimi smiled in confidence. He was sure she would accept his proposal for sure.

"You know I've a bad feeling towards this. I'm sure you know him better than me." Yukari gave him a blank stare. He had spoken to Douhan whose body was used by Misaki. Misaki seemed really awkward trying his best to get used to her body. He could not stand talking to a girl. He could never stand seeing a girl's body every day. He had probed her on her thought of being married to Fushimi.

"Don't tell me she's not a virgin." Fushimi hated Yukari for knowing something he did not or in case both of them could have. Fushimi waved the dirty thought out of his mind.

"Who knows? Hang in there." Yukari merely said teasingly to the blushing mad young man in glasses who wanted to kill him.

* * *

"Reisi, you're smiling too much." Anna commented noticing his grin from ear-to-ear. Both of them ended up in Germany once more.

"Sorry, I'm having my cheek is having a cramp." Munakata admitted in incoherent voice with his mouth moving minimally. Anna sighed. She hoped he did not forget why they were here for. Anna looked at Munakata with puppy eyes. She could no longer rely on Mikoto but only him or Izumo now. With Izumo now a family man, Reisi was the best chance.

"We come here to buy the book you've been waiting for. It's finally published. Anna, I know. Suoh said he would have my head if I didn't get this done." Munakata reassured her. The book was about the colourful world seen by a girl who could not see colours. Suoh could not afford the trip for both of them at the moment.

"The book is published by Isana Foundation." Anna added.

"I know. I'm surprised when I read that Isana Yashiro is their Managing Director based on their financial report." They had witnessed some subtle changes with the society after the judgement by the Dresden Slate. He wondered if the former Silver King was aware of this identity of his.

"I'm pleased to announce that we're attending the meet-the-author session specially arranged in the name of the acting Captain of Scepter 4." Munakata smirked. Meanwhile Fushimi found himself sneezing at his desk full of the brochures of a certain Green Gourmet Tournament for no reason.

Anna was beaming in excitement with her puppy eyes even surprising Munakata. He wondered if she had ever showed such emotion to the dense former Red King of hers.

* * *

"Are you okay, Shiro?" Kuroh placed his hand over his shoulder after he came out of his bath. They were staying together now. Neko was staying in the female dorm with Kukuri now despite hating the fact that Kurosuke had Shiro all to himself. Kuroh noticed that Shiro had been depressed lately.

"Isana Shoko left me a will." He showed Kuroh a letter. It would be announced in a week time.

"Isana Foundation?" Kuroh had never bothered to ask. He was surprised that Isana Yashiro came from a rich family and he still had an uncle.

"My uncle came to me and wanted to be my guardian. He claimed that I'm not of the age to be eligible in handling the corporation my family is running. He is the one who had been running the operations since Isana Shoko fell sick." Shiro shared his meeting with his uncle that afternoon. Shiro was a scientist not a business owner.

He had asked a certain retired informant who is also the bartender for advice when came to running a business.

"Can he?" Kuroh knew Shiro must have gone to Kusanagi Izumo.

"He could do that just by using my shares of Isana Foundation alone. I'm the only one who will inherit the corporation." Shiro explained. There were times that Shiro wished he could use the other body such as this. Isana Yashiro was only 19 this year. His Uncle would have sold his parents' business before he came of age. Shiro sighed hoping Kuroh could help him but he would not pin much hope on him. It did not help as they were not married and both of them were not of age yet.

"I'll lose the Company Isana Yashiro's parents had paid a high price for." Shiro slammed his fist on the desk reminded of the pain the real Isana Yashiro had gone through and the hardship his brother had been through after being abandoned by them.

Shiro was just not used being disconnected from the Slate. Shiro started to research on the corporation his family owned and learnt that he wanted to sell their shares to a certain unknown organisation in order to take over the business.

* * *

***About a week later***

Suoh Mikoto was typing away diligently on his laptop working on a report and presentation slides for his manager. He was reporting to a lady manager. He had been working for eight months there. All was well because he never overstepped the boundary, completing all the tasks as requested.

"Suoh Mikoto." A fat lady in forties suddenly called for him. Mikoto stared at her lazily. It was already 5.30pm. He just wanted to finish his work and go home on time.

"What?" Suoh slammed on her desk. "You're demoting me to a driver?"

"Yes, is there any problem? It's requested by our Managing Director that you'll be his driver. You've just passed your driving isn't it?" The fat lady in spectacle clasped her hands looking up at the flustered Suoh who had already unbuttoned and pulled off his tie.

"N-No…" He said politely and headed out after taking the letter. He would be expecting a pay cut next.

"With immediate effect!" She added to remind him to be downstairs on time at 6 to drive him home.

Suoh seemed unfazed when he saw the young Managing Director walking towards him. He heard that he was 19 but would never expect that it was him, Young Master, Isana Yashiro.

He sighed in frustration. Come to think of it he had never bother to remember which company he was working for.

"I still have the power to arrange for manpower. I saw your name in the employee list so I decided to take you." Shiro explained what Suoh would have wanted to ask.

"It's only for a night. After that, my uncle will have the control and you may not even keep your job, Suoh Mikoto. Besides, I think you'll prefer this than to sit before a desk typing away." Shiro stated knowingly. Suoh understood how Fushimi felt when he said he hated this part about him. He hated that part about Shiro.

"Don't worry, I'll ensure that you'll get your well-deserved compensation." Shiro seemed pissed as he stared out of the window having Suoh to drive him around.

"You hate your uncle."

"Not really. If Kuroh was right, something is moving and I want to know what is it? I'm just playing along." Shiro was just frustrated since he was already disconnected from the Slate. Something actually escaped his eyes even though he was in control of the Slate till the last moment.

* * *

"As expected." Kuroh obtained some information from his lecturer from one of the film module he attended as an elective. He bowed to his lecturer.

"His existence as an idol is totally erased even though Hirasaka's remained. " Kuroh clasped his hands in thought sitting on a bench in the park. Well he was supposed to be dead in any case. The flow of the world would revert to how it was. Kuroh wondered about the young man in sunglasses he thought he met in the airport.

"Oh, isn't this Yatogami-kun." A male in glasses carrying a cage with a parrot walked towards him. What a small world.

"Munakata Reisi." Kuroh did not really want to speak to him.

* * *

"What're you up to?" Kusanagi eyed the rare guest in glasses in his bar. This young man if he remained in HOMRA would make a good successor for him but he was not going to hold him back since he found Scepter 4 a better place to be in.

"Is there any cocktail which can help me overcome my fear of vegetables? The young man sat at the counter. Kusanagi was reminded that he was already 20. He was of age to drink. Time really flew.

"Don't tell me you are joining the upcoming Green Gourmet Tournament?" Kusanagi could not imagine what a drunk Mishakuji Yukari shared with him. the possibility of someone taking part of the tournament in order to propose to his girlfriend.

"Mishakuji Yukari suggested that I win this to prove that while she can drink milk, I can eat vegetables so that I can propose to her " The man said nonchalantly.

"Saruhiko, I never thought you're the kind who will submit to the girl." Kusanagi moved his head to the younger man and whispered to his ears. The least he had expected was Fushimi to date a girl and it had to be an idol and an enemy from the Green Clan. Fushimi must have been crazy enough over the girl to the extent that he was not thinking straight. He could never touch anything related to vegetables even if he died. Kusanagi frowned. He just could not believe him.

"W-welcome!" Kusanagi raised his head to the ringing of the bell. He was disappointed it was Seri. He wanted to serve a real guest which he did not even have one the whole day. That was because, a mother of two, kids and underaged brats such as a certain white haired boy kept coming here. Bar HOMRA would become Daycare HOMRA soon.

"Is there a problem, my honey?" Seri planted a kiss to her husband's forehead before she finally noticed Fushimi's presence. He was looking away. The twins on the baby carrier were trying to reach for him before two kids with chestnut red hair blocked them folding their arms.

"He's a bad guy who take away our brother, Izuri-chan, Makoto-kun don't ever make friends with a monkey."

"Your brother is a crow so that makes you both crows. They can't make friends with crows." Fushimi added sarcastically.

Seri was back with the twins and the two kids, Megumi and Minoru.

"What did you just say, stupid Saru!" Fushimi was shocked. He did not realise Douhan was with them as well.

"Well…" Fushimi found himself tongue-tied which was really unlike him. He had become a henpecked boyfriend. He had badmouthed his own girlfriend technically.

"Douhan-san, he is a bad boyfriend. You should just break off with him." Megumi advised.

"Maybe I should." Douhan nodded. Fushimi broke at Douhan's words. Never offend anyone even if they were just kids. Fushimi got a hold on himself whispering to Douhan's ears.

"Let's talk when we get back to our home."

"Eh? You two are staying together?" Minoru exclaimed in horror.

"Is there a problem, brat? We eat, sleep and even bath together. Next we'll make babies." Douhan knew Fushimi lied about bathing. He... she would never bath with him and to make babies. The next thing, Douhan had collapsed on the ground exploded in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Douhan-san!" Megumi cried.

* * *

"Tomorrow, your Master is going to inherit the Isana Foundation." Munakata said pushing up his spectacle. He came back from overseas from a short trip with Anna.

"You heard about it?" Kuroh asked sitting beside him frowning. The parrot was calling his name. He realized this former King had also a screw loose in his head.

"Long live, Munakata! Long Live Reisi!" The parrot chirped

"He'll lose the very thing his parents gave up so much to achieve." Kuroh could not believe he admitted and now confiding with him.

"Well, that seems interesting considering Isana-kun is never interested in the throne."

"This isn't about the throne." Kuroh retorted. He could not be bothered arguing with him.

"I wouldn't be worried if I'm Isana Yashiro."Munakata smirked. Usually, he would not want to poke his nose into the others' matter but he had just obtained a certain trump card.

"Why?" Kuroh demanded.

"You shall see." Munakata started complaining that he was late for his date with Anna.

"You had become a pedo or a lolicon." Kuroh confirmed now that he had a loose screw.

"Long live, Munakata. Long live, Reisi!" Munakata's glasses sparkled as he smirked. He wanted to use this card to force a certain man with red hair to surrender the piece of puzzle he taken from him when they were in kindergarden.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Anna was excited. She could finally meet the author who authored the book she just bought with Reisi. __Munakata pinched his chin deep in thought. He had investigated the author after reading the story with Anna. _Could such miracle exist?__

_Anna stood up with gaped mouth when she saw a familiar young man wheeling himself over to them on his wheelchair with his familiar heartwarming smile._

_He was the author, _nicknamed, 'T.T.' who was also the CEO of Isana Foundation.__

***End Flashback***

* * *

Shiro's eyes were bulging wide with jaw could have dropped if it was not that he was actually about a century old. The will was being read by the attorney as he found himself face-to-face on a conference call with the true CEO of Isana Foundation. Shiro pinched himself on the sleeve. He would want to connect himself to the Slate for answers for situation such as this.

"This can't be. Yashiro has to be the only successor of Isana Foundation! You're supposed to be dead." Shiro was beaming with excitement when he saw his Uncle being all flustered at the sight of the CEO who had been missing for the past two years.

Shiro turned to the screen with a huge smile plastered over his face as the rest of the board was discussing about the sudden appearance of the other Young Master of Isana Family. The very man Shiro had never expected to see had appeared on the screen.

"First a cold bullet which struck my spine knocked me out, then I was placed into a coffin before your group of assassins attempted to burn me along with a coffin on top of a cliff and cast me into the sea, I will count my blessing to survive the assault which I ended up paralysed down my waist, our dear uncle." The young man stared at him with an emotionless expression. Shiro was surprised how the things turned out.

"What are you talking about, I'll never hurt you, you know that." Shiro's uncle was trying to talk his way out till the police came to apprehend him from causing grievous bodily harm with intent.

"Yashiro, explain to him!" Shiro even though he was trying to get a grasp of the situation merely struck his tongue out at his desperate uncle and relatives as they were being escorted away by the police leaving Shiro and the attorney alone. Shiro nodded at the man who had finished reading the will to leave him alone.

Shiro turned to the screen excitedly. He was facing a young man in yellow sweater with a white beanie over his neatly combed honey brown hair. Shiro could not believe it. He was talking to the young man, supposed to be his elder brother who was supposed to be dead in this dimension.

"Brother, you're alive!" Shiro cheered.

"Of course, who do you think I'm, Yashiro." The young man greeted with his usual sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself with mother. Have you been good during these two years when I was missing from home?" He asked Shiro. Shiro suddenly realised something was wrong.

"Two years? But you were never home, Totsuka Tatara." Shiro attempted to ask swallowing his saliva.

"What are you talking about? Who is Totsuka Tatara? I, your only dearest brother, Isana Tara always been with you, Yashiro. " The young man, Tara asked looking sincere.

* * *

Kuroh was waiting for Shiro at Isana mansion downstairs. In order to calm his own mind, he pulled out the recording he had from Ichigen-sama and played it.

Kuroh narrowed his eyes at the happy family photo of four while he witness the police escorting a few middle-aged male and female out of the mansion. He had let the police in as requested arranged by Munakata Reisi and his connection with the police force.

* * *

Suoh would never admit it. The air felt stiff. He was feeling uneasy with the two lovers, one sitting at the back, the other beside him on the car. They not going lovey dovey with each other after Shiro managed to keep his family business. He wondered if they were having some lovers' quarrel. All he could do was to remain silent as he drove them back to the school island.

Shiro had not spoken a word in the car. He felt cold after hearing what his uncle and the relatives who were overwhelmed with greed done to his brother. No, the Slate must have done something to change his fate for sure but Shiro could never hope to find it now.

Kuroh was often seen turning to face his lover. His mind wandered to the meeting with Munakata and Anna who were having their date the day before.

***Flashback***

_"I know it may be a shock to you, Yatogami-kun. Not even the clansman of HOMRA will notice this. It was as though Totsuka Tatara never existed in this dimension. There is only Isana Tara, he is never an actor but he is one of the youngest yet most outstanding CEO in Japan. He is 24 and he certainly have the authority to act on his own and regain his power over the Isana Foundation." _Kuroh never shared with Shiro about his collaboration with the former Blue King as he was not sure.

_"I'll not lose hope for Mikoto's sake." Anna said in determination to Kuroh when Munakata brought him to her to discuss about this. Anna wanted to see to that her closest friends could gain their happiness._

***End Flashback***


	27. Chapter 27: Challenge

**I always feel fun writing this arc. It had been on my mind for too long and I can finally unleash it.**

**The next chapter will be the final one. **Thanks for the support. ****

* * *

**Chapter 27: Challenge**

_A gunshot was heard in the air. A young man at the age of 22 found himself lying on the ground in a pool of blood in disbelief. He merely came up here to take some videos of the night sky when he encountered a stranger and greeted him. He clutched his wound in pain._

_His vision was blurry but he could hear the conversation of his assailant._

_"It's a good night. It certainly is."_

_The next thing he knew he was being transported somewhere and was locked in somewhere small like a coffin_

_"Help." But voice wouldn't come out. He felt the rise of the temperature of where he was lying in._

_"Hel..p..." He started coughing due to smoke and he was coughing out blood losing his consciousness fast._

_"Mother, Yashiro and who..." He saw an image of a depressed red hair man with two strands of fringes sticking out before his world turned black._

_"King..."_

* * *

_"You were very lucky that someone happened to pass by and the coffin you were lying in was tossed into the sea." The doctor was writing on the board as he was talking to the young man with long honey brown hair which he did not cut as he laid in a coma for two years. He was staring at the ceiling in a daze._

_He was alive. The bullet barely missed his heart and it lodged in his spine. Despite surviving, he would be relying on a wheelchair to move around from now on._

_He decided to head to Germany in secret to go through an operation to fix his spine and led another life unable to face the future._

That was how he ended up writing and drawing his own story about a girl who could only see red which touched on the urban legend of the seven kings with Sword hanging over their head. It just came to him naturally.

He was quite shocked when the girl actually came to him with the connection of the Captain of Scepter 4.

"Tatara, I can't believe it!" She was in tears as she hug him. He looked up to the man in glasses who seemed to be touched by it.

"May I know, who is this?" The words he blurted out caused the girl's eyes to turn wide in shock.

"It's me, Anna. Tatara, don't you know me?" She enquired carefully to the confused young man before her.

"I'm sorry I really never seen you before. Besides, my name is not Tatara but Tara. Isana Tara." He said apologetically.

* * *

"Even so, I can't give up." Anna informed Munakata.

"I thought so even though the situation was different from Isana Yashiro and Hirasaka Douhan." Munakata understood. They had been through too much. To give up the happiness right before him was plain stupid.

"I'll do something about it, Anna. I'll make Suoh Mikoto go on his knee." His glasses sparkled at the corner. All he wanted was just that missing piece of puzzle.

* * *

"So here it is. I'm transferring you out. Suoh Mikoto. You'll be transferred to Germany to serve as the chauffeur of our CEO." Isana Yashiro said excitedly. Suoh on the hand, frowned.

"Oh..." He could not say no as he wanted to keep his job.

Shiro transferred Mikoto to Germany to serve the CEO as the driver. Kuroh would be his driver.

Mikoto was pissed complaining to Kusanagi. He did not want to go. Shiro treating him like a toy he could allocate everywhere. He don't even know German to get by in the first place.

"How long will you be there?"

"How will I know? Depend on my boss' mood. I don't even know who is he." Only Shiro's name was published. Not even Kusanagi knew who was the CEO of his company. All he knew was he was some relative of Shiro who had been missing. It was as though Shiro had never ran away from home and someone took his place.

* * *

"Are you done with your complaint, Suoh Mikoto. I'm frustrated just by hearing your voice." An irritated voice was heard.

"Oh it's you." Suoh's interest was caught. It was Fushimi who was practicing eating veggies was disgusted for having to put up to his constant complaints. He was frustrated feeling his inability to put the greenish leaf into his mouth.

Bar HOMRA become consulting center HOMRA meant for people to confide to Kusanagi. Kusanagi just could not believe this when Munakata came knocking as well complaining about his missing puzzle piece since kindergarden.

"Hey I can't advise you about this." Kusanagi clenched his fist in frustration. He needed real customers who would order cocktail to do his business.

Suoh stared at Munakata in boredom. He was still at it after all these years. Munakata signaled him to go out with him to settle their scores. It was embarrassing to do it in front of their former clansmen after noticing both Kusanagi and Fushimi with a leaf on his lip staring at their childish fight.

"I heard that you're going to Germany so I decided to come for it before you leave." Munakata said while they were walking to somewhere with space.

"What makes you think I'll go? I'll resign instead." Suoh retorted. He had just lit a cigarette.

"You'll go. I can tell you why in condition that you give me back that piece." Munakata pointed at the stubborn red haired man who averted his gaze from him pissing him off.

"I refuse."

"I won't give you the limited edition of the book, 'The Girl in Red' with autograph by 'T.T'." Munakata grabbed Suoh by his office shirt collar and his loosen tie.

"Save it for yourself, lolicon Munakata."

"I believe this book will be valuable enough to exchange for that piece. The second key had showed himself." Munakata said letting him go and he pretended to read it flipping to the page where a message was written by the author himself signing off with his real name. Suoh's eyes widened.

"Lend me the book, Munakata." He ordered.

"If you give me that piece." Munakata finally caught his attention.

"It's under your copy of our class photo." Suoh blurted out. He admitted where he kept that piece. Munakata seemed surprised. It was kept in his storeroom all along. He cleared his throat After returning back to his senses. Indeed Suoh Mikoto would give up even his life for that man. If only he could get sentimental over him as well. That young man somehow won him over before he even realised.

Their so-called long time feud was ended with that.

Munakata advised Suoh to go and ultimately showing the photo of himself, Anna plus a familiar slim young man in honey brown hair with a gentle expression. Suoh understood at once. After all, despite what the Silver King had said, he felt his heart which was damaged by the bullet stop beating under his palm for that moment back then when he vanished. It seemed that he was also granted a new life after being slain as a Gold King of this dimension even though the young man from the other future had returned to his own world.

Suoh found a new goal in life.

* * *

"Eh? You're still going despite claiming that you're resigning?" Kusanagi almost dropped the glass he was polishing.

"Yes, give me nine months. Whether I'm able to complete what I set out to do, I promise you. I'll be back on the day of your birth anniversary." Kusanagi stared at a confident Suoh blinking his eyes wondering if he was the same lazy Mikoto he knew. His eyes told him he had found something he look forward to.

"When you say that your big brother, Kusanagi Izumo can't say no."

"Thank you. Sorry for causing you trouble again." Suoh closed his eyes with a relaxed smile.

Kusanagi smiled turning the glass and saw his own reflection sadly after Suoh left.

"He actually remembered my birthday." Come to think of it, he had never celebrated his own birthday although the he had been helping out in organizing for the rest. That was all before his death.

"Totsuka, Mikoto is alright now. You can rest in peace now." Kusanagi thought to himself when he heard Suoh's voice. He came back to inform him something he had forgotten.

"Wait for me with the bourbon we bought on the day of the bar opening. Let's finish it together."

* * *

This was the day of the Green Gourmet Tournament. Fushimi Saruhiko gulped his saliva. The day had come. He had trained hard and managed to swallow a leaf thanks to his witness of a childish fight between the two former Kings he served.

"Misaki, I'm going to win this and propose to you. You just wait! I'll show you I can handle the veggie monster." Fushimi pushed his spectacle up. Kamamoto Rikio happened to be one of the guest judges being renowned as Great Fried Rice Demon K much to Fushimi's horror. He should not have signed up for this. He would be identified. It was okay, he was wearing a mascot as a cabbage.

Before he realised, his head was removed.

"You can't eat without this off." Kamamoto Rikio was a little caught off guard when he saw Fushimi's terrified face. He retained his composure acting as though he did not recognise him.

_"Hang in there. Yata-san will be so proud of you." _He thought to himself as he returned to his seat.

A mountain of salad were placed in front of him. Fushimi gulped. Just see them as the hateful Bosses like Captain and that man and it would work.

"The competition starts now!" The host announced.

* * *

Fushimi's participation was never revealed to anyone but she was here to watch him thanks to Seri and Kusanagi's tips. She was here in disguise with a cap and a sunglasses wearing a denin jumpsuit. She could see Fushimi's effort in trying to put that leafy salad into his mouth.

In the past, no matter what he did, Fushimi would never touch the green. His tongue was so sensitive that not even duping his cola with veggie powder worked. Now he wanted to overcome his fear.

"That's how much he loves you, Douhan-chan, no, I should call you Misaki-chan." She was started when the purple haired man in similar disguise with sunglasses sat beside her. Why was he even here? He had been stalking her for quite some time she noticed.

"He'll do it for you." He added.

"Saruhiko." She clenched her fist. Her heart lurched at his struggle. The other opponents had started in their fifth or sixth helping while he was still stuck in his first bite. Misaki stood up feeling worried for Fushimi. The man in purple hair grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down.

"Mishakuji." She grunted.

"How much trust do you have in him in the first place? You'll make the same mistake all over again, Misaki-chan. The price paid for this second chance was far too high, isn't it? He won't waste it." Yukari rationalised for her.

Fushimi's teared up as he finally managed to swallow his first mouthful of vegetable. He was shocked when he heard a voice after he did it.

"Saruhiko, HANG IN THERE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Fushimi raised his head up and saw a girl cheering for him. Kamamoto recognised her at once. He was surprised too when he heard that they had become an item. He had proven himself to be a straight man in front of his men and the rest of the remaining former clansmen of HOMRA. Hidaka must be disappointed that his Boss was not a gay. Kamamoto used to think he and Yata-san had something going on.

Yukari placed his arm over the chair Douhan was seated and smiled shaking his head. There was no stopping of her once she had decided to cheer for him.

"Misaki." Fushimi clicked his tongue thinking that it had to be the nosy married Kusanagi couple. They had informed her about his embarrassing participation of a tournament he would fail.

"For her sake, win it, acting Captain of Scepter 4." Yukari grabbed the girl and forced her back to her seat after he shouted at the stunned man in glasses who seemed quite messed up in sweat and bits of veggies were left around his mouth. Right now, Yukari would not want Douhan to be recognised by the public since she was sort of a well-known figure.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto had finally reached Germany in his high school hairstyle. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of jeans. He was finally here. After lending his hand in helping others with their happiness, he was finally given his chance. He was annoyed by how Isana Yashiro did things though. He had never informed his new Boss about him and he was packed off to Germany.

"I managed to contact my cat-like brother the day before and inform him about you. You know he's like a cat. It's best that I inform him last minute." Shiro always managed to justify himself.

Suoh was barely able to find his way at least to town with Kusanagi's advice. Kusanagi had been there for six months before before returning and awakened Anna as his successor. He should at least leave his luggage in the hotel Shiro had ordered to book for him and there better be a room for him or he would ended up sleeping in the street or slums like before. If that happened, he would lodge a complaint against his employer. Suoh dragged his luggage while reading off the map and eating his late lunch at the same time. He was so clumsy that the map flew off to the air as he tripped on the uneven floor tiles on the streets thanks to the windy weather.

Suoh had no choice but to run after it. It was his only survival kit considering he could not speak or read German at all. He briefly glanced at a group of children who were seated properly for a painting with a man in blue shirt and apron with an artist hat with his back facing his. That was where his map fell.

"I'm sorry. This is my map." Suoh attempted to pick it up to have his hand caught by the artist who attempted to pick up for him. Suoh dropped his bun which he was biting when he came face-to-face with him.

"Totsuka." He called his name. Suoh and the young man were shocked they were holding hand that they released looking away from each other. Both were blushing feeling awkward. Suoh did not expect such coincidence and he met up with him so quickly. To the young man, it was the first time he met the red haired man.

"Er... I think you had mistaken me as someone else. I'm not Totsuka. I'm Isana Tara." He said awkwardly glancing sideway averting his eyes from his.

"I-I thought so. Isana Yashiro had told me. I'm reporting for a job as a chauffeur for our CEO. My name is Suoh Mikoto." Suoh found himself stuttering and looking away as well.

"I see. It's you Yashiro had been putting in good words for even though I already told him I don't need one."

Their awkward chat was cut off by the ignorant kids.

"Isana sensei, can we continue?" The kid said in German which get Isana Tara back to his sense.

"I'm sorry. Let's continue." He gave a warm smile to the child petting his head and turned to the blushing Suoh.

"Do you mind checking in first. It'll take some time." He was in the midst of working on his current hobby. This side of him did not change.

"Oh okay." Suoh could not take his eyes off the slim young man who used to bear the name, Totsuka as he walked off. They finally met. It did not hit him too hard that he could not recognise him as Shiro had already warned him beforehand.

"Win his heart. You did it once and I'm sure you can do it again, Mikoto-kun." Shiro said teasingly over the phone when he managed to check in and reported to him.

"Don't use the suffix kun! You look younger than me! And I never say I wanted to win his heart." Suoh almost yelled over the phone.

Suoh was shocked when he realised his boss was in a wheelchair when he came to pick him up later on. He was unable to stand on his two feet.

"I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectation. Don't give me such expression. I'll feel depressed." The young man in honey brown hair smiled apologetically. Suoh did not notice earlier as he was sitting on a stool earlier when he was painting for the children.

* * *

"Eh? You finally bought a phone?" Kusanagi could not help but teased the white haired boy who walked into his Bar. He just finished his call with Suoh. Shiro did not want to answer this. Kuroh forced him to get it for easy contact.

"He had reached the destination safe and sound and met up with his new boss." Shiro updated the bartender who heaved a sigh of relief. He hope he would not mess up in his job and get fired.

"He won't." Shiro said with a silly smile.

"Ok. When you say so. You're his Boss as well." Kusanagi smiled in return. He glanced at the calendar. He was already counting down to the day his best friend promised he would come back to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

Fushimi was going to puke on his sixth bowl of salad. With Misaki watching he could not lose to this monster. By the time it was down to four participants. Fushimi stared at the bowl feeling sick.

He puked. Even so he was lucky. He ended up in third position. Yukari was proud of him. His little girlfriend was so impressed. Yukari's jaw dropped when he heard her words.

"Stupid Saru."

"When he done his best? How shrewd could you be? He done this so he can propose to you!" Yukari blurted out. Douhan's face turn tomato red and she started to stutter.

"He... Propose..." She could not take it.

"Third huh? Like I'm third in command at work. Maybe if it's Captain, he'll score first." He muttered to himself while waiting to receive the trophy. Douhan aka Misaki ran up to the stage and hugged him.

"Will you marry me?" Fushimi said with a tired tone. He had totally forgot the lines he had prepared.

"Ma-marry... C-can... I say no?" Misaki blushed madly.

"Did you think I'll take no as the answer?"

"Marry him marry him marry him!" The crowd not realising of Douhan's identity in her disguise cheered for him.

"Mi-SA-KII... Are you scared?" Fushimi taunted her with his psychotic face. "I had overcome my fear. What about you?"

"Idiot Saru. Who says I'm scared. I'll show you I can m-marry..." Misaki covered her mouth in shock. Saruhiko smiled and moved in to a deep kiss of victory.

"Long live Munakata! Long live Reisi!"

"So you've been watching with your bird?" Yukari almost did a facepalm noticing his presence finally.

"Me too." An emotionless gentle voice was heard. That made two of them.

"And ME!" Yukari was shocked now. It was the cat woman with Kuroh-chan.

"Is there a problem, senior?" Even Kuroh was here speaking of the devil.

"We came to witness Fushimi-kun wonderful performance and sure enough, he doesn't disappoint." Munakata was proud of him.

"Suoh on the other hand need to work harder." Munakata pushed his spectacle up. For someone who won the bride's bouquet to lose out to Fushimi who didn't, this was shameful.

"Long live Munakata! Long live Reisi!" The parrot chirped.

The cheers of the crowd faded from the ears of the loving couple.

* * *

Isana Tara was having a recurring dream. It was about another life he could not imagine.

"King, I brought you a muffler." He seemed excited holding up a black muffler running after a man who was shrouded in shadow. No matter how he ran after him, he did not seem to be able to catch up with him. When he finally caught up with him, he witnessed a fall of a huge sword from the sky right on the man he was chasing The explosion from the fall blasted him a distance away.

"KING!"

"Totsuka!" He opened his eyes wide open at the sight of a man with messy red hair shaking his body by grabbing on his shoulder. His expression told him he was really worried about him. It seemed that he was staying with him the whole night by napping in the sofa in the room.

"I'm not Totsuka. Just how many times, King?" The man who resembled Totsuka covered his mouth.

"It's okay. You call me King, I'll call you Totsuka. I find it hard to address you Isana-sama. Besides, you resembled him." Suoh helped Totsuka wiped his sweat off his forehead. Totsuka blushed averting his gaze from him blushing for no reason. He was so gentle towards him.

"You dozed off on our way back to the hotel so I carried you back. I'm not assigned a car to drive you back until tomorrow." Suoh added.

"I dreamt of someone very important to me. He died." Isana Tara did not why he confided with him. He tightened his grip on his blanket as he tried to sit up. Suoh's shoulder stiffened feeling some hope welling within himself.

_"But it can't be. I had never met him but I feel that I had known him for a very long time."_ Tara stared at the back of the man who was rinsing the towel. Suoh was getting more adept at housework after all these months of working and living alone despite being clumsy. At least he would not burn the apartment down.

"You better rest for now, you've an appointment with the hospital tomorrow morning."

"How did you know?" Tara realised that he had read his calendar on his PDA.

"As a driver, I need to know my Master's schedule by the back of the hand." Suoh helped him lie back on the bed.

"Aren't you going for an operation? I noticed that the schedule is always postponed." Suoh could not help but to ask. It was something sore to Tara.

"None of your business. You're dismissed for the night. Have a good rest." Tara pulled up the blanket over his head and pretended to sleep.

"Alright, I'll come and pick you up at 9am. Have a good rest, Young Master." Suoh closed the door behind. Isana Tara just did not understand why Shiro had to send him to him. He just wanted to remain alone. His appearance seemed to disrupt his routine. He could even sleep well that night. His mind was all about him.

"King." He saw himself in the middle school uniform greeted.


	28. Chapter 28: Reliance

**It isn't the first time I say that I have hots over Mikoto with his hair let down. I feel he looks hotter in the Missing King promotion poster compared to his usual hairstyle. That's why I want to feature that style in my own story. **

**I thought I wanted to post this chapter as the final chapter but I ended up pulling a Harry Potter or Hunger Games by splitting the final chapter into two. I wanted to post the last chapter at the end of MikoTotsu week but I can't wait to update so you get another short chapter before the finale. There are more MikoTotsu moment in this chapter compared to the last though.**

**Thanks for the support and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Reliance**

"When do you want to have that operation? You know you can't drag this for too long." A male doctor in an age of forties was testing his knee reflex using a hammer.

"If the operation fails, I'll be bedridden for the rest of my life unable to move and unable to talk and unable to take care of myself." Tara was admitted he was afraid.

"There is only 5% chance of failing, your chance of recovering is actually quite high." The doctor reminded.

"That 5% is enough to put me on edge. Somehow I had this feeling that I'm the 5%..." Suoh had heard everything by eavedropping at the door. He admitted to himself that was curious about Isana Tara. He wanted to know him better. Right now, even if he was not the Totsuka he knew.

_"If it's Totsuka, he may take the risk. Everything will work out is what he'll say."_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he understood.

* * *

"If you don't want to do the operation, it's fine actually." Suoh placed his hand on the shoulder of Isana Tara. His shoulder under his hand stiffened.

"I seriously have to penalise you for invading my privacy." Tara found tears welling up his eyes.

Suoh drove Tara to a cafe Tara frequented to get a peace of mind.

"The longer I drag, the chance of failing will increase. If I don't do it, I'll have to rely on this the rest of my life. If I go through it and failed, I'll ended up bedridden and became a burden to Yashiro-kun. I don't want that." He found himself confiding with him again gripping on the handle of his wheelchair.

"But if the operation is a success, you'll be up on your feet. You need to be optimistic." Suoh took a sip of his coffee. Totsuka would have done that or maybe he would run away Suoh realised He did not really know Totsuka, his real self who would show his true feeling.

"If the worst happened, I'll be your legs." Suoh squatted in front of Tara offered to carry him on his back much to Tara's surprise. Even Suoh was surprised he did that.

"His back feels warm." Tara thought. Suoh carried him on his back and broke into a run running out of the cafe.

"Where are we going?"

"Stop talking before you bite your tongue." Suoh warned. Tara did not know how long and Suoh landed dropping Tara on the ground. It was the soft land covered by orange leaves they landed on. They were up in the hill and it was already the autumn season. The sun was setting. They must have ran for hours and Suoh was worn out. He was taking in deep breaths.

"You must be tired. As a chauffeur you had done too much outside your scope of work." Tara handed his tissue to only see the man dozed off from fatigue. Tara realised it was a beautiful sunset he brought him to see. He blushed turning back looking at his sleeping face. He looked so serene. An image of nightmare plagued Suoh's face overlapped in his mind. He closed in and was startled when Suoh started talking.

_"Don't sweat it. Everything will be alright."_ The line used to said using his voice echoed in the air.

"King..."

"Call me Mikoto." Suoh was becoming more and more aggressive since the younger man seemed likely to give in to him.

Tara did not know how and why he leaned in and kissed him in the lip. Suoh smiled as if he expected this and pulled him into the arms.

They spent the night for stargazing in one another arms.

Isana Tara decided to take the risk.

* * *

"It's all over huh." Munakata Reisi placed the final piece of the puzzle he had bought and pieced since kindergarten. It was a class photo of his first year in school. The last piece was actually his own face which fitted in nicely.

Munakata laughed at himself mockingly for bring mistaken all these while that Suoh Mikoto had kept his face for all these year for some reason. He was a little disappointed that this piece was at the back of the original photo he had taken with a ":P" scribbled by young Mikoto.

Munakata was not an idiot. He could save Suoh from destroying himself as desired. He had never wanted to grant him that wish hoping that he could convince Suoh to change his mind. He was so adamant that there was nothing he could do. That was when he realised he could never compared to the clansman Suoh loved. His love for him was real. A droplet of tear trickled down his cheek. Part of him still wished that their rivalry could continue till the end of time.

He felt hand held on to his.

"Anna." Munakata wiped his tear and attempted to tell her he was not crying. Anna shook her head and leaned on his arm hugging on it.

"You don't have to say anything, Reisi." They would rely on each other. They were lonely but they would not feel that again as they had each other as dictated by the Slate as their way of happiness.

* * *

"Just what's he doing? Can't he even answer my call?" Kusanagi was about to slam his phone on the ground but refrained from that act. His smart phone was not cheap and besides he could not show his nasty side to his twins their mother entrusted with while she gone on some girls' gathering.

"Aren't you making too big a fuss out of it? Mikoto-san knows what he's doing." a blonde girl was seen feeding the twins who were curious about the world. They were walking around clumsily.

"DON'T! AHH!" A bunch of glasses Kusanagi polished fell and crashed into pieces as Izuri threw a piece of brochure folded into plane at them. Kusanagi broke with the shattered glass. His expression darkened. This was the reason why he barred them from coming into his bar. Kusanagi thought he could handle the kids since he had been a mother to HOMRA adult kids but he was so wrong.

Douhan noticed the change in the weather and took Izuri on her arms before she could pick up the shard and cut herself. She was about to cry. Makoto was sound asleep after lunch taking after his red haired godfather who god knows where he was now.

"You know you're really good with kids, Douhan-chan." Kusanagi removed his sunglasses and observed her closely. Maybe that was the reason Fushimi liked her. Kusanagi thought of other possibilities that the guy with dead fish eyes could be interested in a girl. A girl who was their enemy, the girl who kidnapped Anna and betrayed Yata. HOMRA might have tore her into pieces if it was not for Scepter 4 and his wife's interference. Ultimately she saved them by becoming the new Green King.

Douhan flinched from his piercing stare.

"What?!"

"Write me your name." Kusanagi said. Douhan pursed her lips and scribbled reluctantly with her neat handwriting. Douhan's physical memories retained despite she was no longer herself.

"As expected." Kusanagi looked at the piece of paper taking a bite of apple. They had cleared up the broken glasses and the twins were asleep.

"What?" Douhan felt uneasy.

"You have a boyish name despite being a girl." Kusanagi's gleeful expression told the frozen Douhan that he was proud of this discovery.

"Saruhiko likes interesting things as common things bored him to the core. On top of that, your name is written as "opposing route"." Kusanagi explained but he did not wanted to point out that he did not like her last name which reminded him or a certain rooftop he hoped he never been to with a rash young man after receiving a dreadful call that night.

"Of course not." Douhan waved that idea off. It was only between him, Saruhiko and Mikoto-san who knew her true identity.

"Why the switch of target? Anna mentioned you were interested in our idiotic vanguard who doesn't use his head." Kusanagi questions caused Douhan to feel uneasy plus he was criticising him outright.

"Our Yata-chan is an idiot who jumped into things without thinking but he can be really useful when circumstances needed him to be. I wonder if he is resting in peace up there now. I'm aware Megumi and Minoru are both Yata-chan's siblings." He wondered if they actually despised HOMRA despite making friends with his twins.

"No, they are nice kids. They were proud of m-their brother although I hope they don't take the same path as m-him." Douhan almost slipped her tongue. She had been hanging around with them some time and she wanted to believe in them, her siblings. She was aware that she was wasting her life but she would be nothing without Mikoto-san and HOMRA. As for Minori and Megumi, Yata hoped they could become someone who could contribute to the society.

"I think I'll take Izuri and Makoto home. It's about time Seri-san comes back." She stuttered realising that Kusanagi was staring at her suspiciously in her eyes. She hurried out with the baby carrier pushing the sleeping children along.

"I know right. Thank you. Yata-chan." Kusanagi lit his cigarette as soon as they left. He could see Yata in his original look when he finally acknowledged his identity as though a certain spell was broken. Fushimi was interested in nothing other than Yata and just Yata alone. With Anna and even Yashiro's expression when being asked about Douhan and Fushimi, he could pretty much guessed it. Shiro was the best example why his theory would work.

"Body jack. Your power of influence remained despite not physically here, Totsuka." Kusanagi could only guess. Only the real Douhan would know the truth. If Yata had no choice but to live on like this, he would still watch over him. After all, he was the "mother" of HOMRA.

But he just could not figure out what his best friend was up to hiding in Germany as intelligent as he was.

* * *

***Six months later***

The Kusanagi family had a walk in the park after their family lunch. It was a season of beginning, the spring. Time flew and close to two years old Izuri and Makoto was already running up and about. Izuri was so active that even the athletic parents had problems catching up with her. She took after her mother. Makoto was the lazy one who was always yawning. Kusanagi watched his son with a sweat drop. Kusanagi could not wait to see a lion and a cub yawning in unison on the sofa back in Bar HOMRA. He was hoping Makoto would use his brain more and take after him.

Come to think of it, it was almost time for his best friend to come back to fulfill his promise.

"Seri-chan, can you take care of the kids. I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright, I'll let you off for the day since it's a special day for you." Seri knew of the promise Suoh and Kusanagi had made so she would not bother with their reunion. She hoped that irresponsible man would not disappoint her husband. Well, her former Boss who was on a really long leave was the irresponsible one. At least he was responsible enough to grant Fushimi an increment for doing his job. He would probably be back to work when Fushimi and Douhan got married.

"Thank you, Seri-chan."

"Enjoy yourself." She gave Izumo a kiss.

"Papa, mama... Love... love..." The twins mimic them and kissed one another much to their horror. They had been doing that too much right in front of them and they were getting the wrong idea.

Romantic kiss was not meant for siblings!

* * *

Kusanagi had a walk alone. It was peaceful with many others having picnic looking up at the beautifully bloomed pink flowers. Kusanagi placed both his hands on his pocket and looked up at the tree after lighting up his cigarette.

It all started in spring when he knew Suoh. They hanged around a lot during their high school days. Soon after, Suoh, his junior was stalked by a curious middle school kid, Totsuka who was witty always coming up with something to play with them causing him a lot of nasty troubles due to Suoh's idiocy.

A year later, Suoh took him in after the boy's stepfather passed away. Around the same time, Kusanagi officially took over the bar from his late uncle and imported the decoration from England. The trio bought a bourbon and got themselves drunk even though his two friends were both underage back then. It was fun.

The group grew bigger when Suoh became the Red King and their respective responsibilities increased. There was not a time the three of them could really laugh together like back in their school days. Kusanagi really missed those days. He knew as long as Suoh remained the King, there was no way they could return to where they were before.

After that, the shit happened. Totsuka was killed. And Suoh ran after the killer to avenge Totsuka at the cost of his life. At that point of time, he knew what Totsuka meant to Suoh and he would respect that.

It was a miracle that Suoh returned to them safely and they got to meet Totsuka from the other future knowing that there was another possibility where he could have survived but he lost both Suoh and Kusanagi. Totsuka must be all alone in that future now. He hoped he was well knowing that his King would be able to rest in peace if he lived a wonderful life.

Over here, on the other hand, he was lucky that Suoh was alive but yet he was alone.

Those happy time would never return.

"Yo!" Speaking of the devil. A refreshed lion with messy red hair stood right before them speaking of the devil. Kusanagi smiled extinguishing his cigarette.

His best friend had finally decided to come back.


	29. Chapter 29: A Story of Happiness

**Yay! This story finally came to an end. I choose to post it today as it was the last of the 12 days since Tatara's death which is also the day the Red King had avenged him and fans already know what happened next. ****Let's look forward to the new sequel. ******

**I'll like to thank LovelessDuchess and Tefu Choi for being here to support me. Thanks to them I'm able to finish the story. **I hope the rest of the readers have enjoyed reading it as well. Please read and review. Hope to see the overall view since it is the last chapter of the story. ****

********I hereby wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a wonderful 2015! ********

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Story of Happiness**

***The Future Timeline, 40 years later***

He still looked the same while his elder brother looked old and weary with wrinkles. His brother still kept his trimmed and straight hairstyle while the colour changed to white except it did not come from dyeing. This scene reminded Shiro on Lieutenant's final moment with him.

_"It's such a waste to close one's eyes."_

"Brother." Shiro stroked his hair gently to comfort him.

"Don't sweat it. Everything will work out, Yashiro-kun. Sorry... can't see through this with you till the end." He said in an inaudible voice. He raised his hand weakly to his younger brother who caught it instantly. Others would have thought the old man lying on his death bed was his grandfather.

"I'm finally going to see everyone again." Tears were seen falling down Totsuka Tatara's also Isana Tara cheek as he breathed his last and his hand fell limp to his side.

In Totsuka's mind, he saw himself in his younger self in a land of light. Tears welled up his eyes as he could see his friends from HOMRA were waiting for him with a smile of their face in a distance. Anna who was still little as he remembered was waving at him. Kusanagi had his hand on her shoulder. Yata who had both his eyes well and intact placed his hands behind his neck. Kamamoto and the rest were welcoming him. Totsuka saw a man with spiky red hair and two "antenna" sticking out appeared right in front of him.

"King." He smiled as tears trickled down his face as Suoh Mikoto punched him in his head. Even though it was not painful at all, Totsuka was happy to be punched. He took Suoh's hand and together, they ran towards the direction where the rest were waiting for him. He was finally home.

Totsuka had passed away in peace. Isana Yashiro closed his eyes in acknowledgement. The seventh King, the Colourless King was gone. He never knew if what he had done was able to bring the other side happiness. He could still hope.

There was never a time where all seven kings were awakened at once when Totsuka was alive. There could be a newly born Purple King or a Blue King together but the Red King would be missing. Or The Red King would be born after the Green King was killed. The Gold King had never appeared at all because Totsuka could not inherit it.

Adolf K. Weismann had lost everything in order to fight this war. His world had fallen apart when Kuroh died along with Neko on the day Anna was awakened and died as the Red King due to explosion from the bomb planted by Hisui Nagare. Hirasaka Douhan and Yata Misaki were the only survivors from that incident. Other than Awashima who had lost her mind, he had no other clansman serving him or rather he did not want to take in anymore. At least no one was worthy to hold his hand.

Totsuka was always encouraging Shiro not to give up. Totsuka had only taken one clansman in the other dimension and no other. The two brothers went into seclusion in order to wait for the birth of the rest of the Kings on Weismann's airship he had hidden on the air all these while. Shiro looked out at the clouds from the airship. It was quiet and peaceful. Shiro was all alone again.

_"Ne... Kuro, Lieutenant had mentioned that the country will be destroyed by the war between the Clans. The power I had been searching had been causing people endless sadness..."_

It was endless sadness for Shiro for he would wait till the end of time, till he could finally be freed from the curse of his immortality. Isana Yashiro jumped from the airship.

* * *

***Current timeline***

Back in Bar HOMRA, a young man in red coat, white shirt, jeans and black scarf around his neck had arrived in Bar HOMRA with the key his partner had given him. Removing his fluffy hood, he revealed his honey brown hair.

He was curious about the Bar he had been talking about since they had become an item. Suoh had been telling him the story of the happiness during his rehabilitation after undergoing the operation. The operation was a success and Suoh had been patient and encouraging despite Tara confessed how much he wanted to give up during the strenuous physiotherapy trying to learn walking all over again.

The decoration remained pretty much unchanged. Totsuka was the one who left them here and Kusanagi was unable to keep them away until now.

"Totsuka Tatara." The slim young man called out the name when he saw a photo. His eyes widened in surprise to see there was someone who resembled him beside Suoh and his arms was hung around a younger boy with chestnut red hair. He was Mikoto's first love. A memory he could never made sense out of suddenly occurred to him.

***Flashback***

_"What is your name, boy?" A lady knelt down before an abandoned three years old boy patting his head. The male was holding up an umbrella. It was snowing that day and he was freezing cold._

_He stared at them blankly for a moment._

_"Ta-tara." He struggled to get his words out with his teeth chattering due to the freezing cold._

_"Tatara? That's a really nice name."_

_"No, it's Tara." The boy wanted to correct them but he was so cold and hungry that he fell limped on the woman's arms. The woman eventually became his stepmother._

_"From now on, your name is Totsuka Tatara." The woman said trying to teach him words and how to write his name._

_"Totsuka Tatara." He tried to learn pronouncing it. He knew his parents were not coming back and he would stay with this couple from then on._

_He would live on as Totsuka Tatara. Due to the circumstance, he grew up as someone who was cold and insensitive until his stepfather said he was heartless._

***End Flashback***

Tears found his way down his cheek. There was no way that was his life, wasn't it? He wiped his eyes as he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to his back to face a young girl with blonde hair in red jumpsuit and black beanie over her head.

"I-sana..." It was a reflex action as Douhan's body knew the man before her before she regained her senses.

"Totsuka-san?" An image of Yata with his eyes widened in disbelief overlapped with Douhan's body.

"Eh? What's wrong, Misaki?" It was a familiar voice which came from a young man in glasses. He was in black jacket and jeans. He was here with the blonde girl, Misaki to pick up her skateboard. He had the exactly same reaction with the girl but he was able to control himself from saying anything.

"You're Saru-kun." Tara found himself calling his name. "She is..." Tara was special. He already saw through him.

"Y-Yata." He turned back to the photo and his gaze fell straight to the young boy with chestnut red hair. Alright, he knew their secret.

Tara smiled. It all made sense now. The Dresden Slate had granted a miracle which caused a time paradox. His uncle's plot, the shooting and the burning. They were all another possibility that his circumstance could play out similar to the original Totsuka had been through for a different reason. Suoh's fire which was supposed to burn him granted him a new life.

* * *

"You sure have a lot to answer to me Mikoto! Nine months! You can't even send me a SMS!"Kusanagi started scolding like his mum.

Suoh yawned at the nagging of their mother hen. Today was his birthday, could he just stop that.

"I'm back as promised." Suoh retorted.

"That's not it!"

"It's worth the trip." Suoh smiled wholeheartedly. Kusanagi was surprised to see that. It was a smile he had never seen before, not even during their fun high school days. He must have found something in Germany and Munakata and Anna had a hand on it.

"Do you still have that bourbon?"

"Of course! I almost finished it when I disbanded HOMRA since you..." Kusanagi trailed off and relented with a sigh. He came back and that was all it mattered.

* * *

"Ahh Kusanagi-san!" Kusanagi was surprised to see someone else waiting for them with hot and piping buns. He was into baking buns now. He was someone Kusanagi never would have expected to see in the Bar again.

"T-Totsuka!" He just could not believe it.

"Kusanagi-san?" Totsuka noticed something was wrong with Kusanagi as he hugged his arm.

"Alright, we'll drink till we're drunk!"Suoh suggested playfully patting his back.

"Look at him, Mikoto. Kusanagi-san can be so cute." Tara teased.

"You bet!" Suoh added.

"You?" Suoh realised something about his Boss.

"Don't tease me, King. No, Mikoto." Tara finally remembered everything including the old version of him passing away with younger boy with white hair by his side. He had returned to the land of happiness after going through so much. It was a long four years since that night in his persepctive.

Kusanagi had broken into tears before he even realised. Was he dreaming?

"Don't cry. It's your birthday!" Tara also known as Totsuka Tatara hugged Kusanagi with a cheerful smile. Suoh hugged Kusanagi from the back stroking his hair to reassure him that he was not dreaming.

Kusanagi shook his head. Despite not being a King himself, Kusanagi had made the most impossible wish and this impossible birthday wish of his was granted. Of course Kusanagi could not stop crying. Not just Mikoto, even Tatara had returned to them.

* * *

Fushimi and Yata had came to visit Aya's grave holding their hands. Knowing them they would not let go one another. They were comforted to know there was such things as miracles when Totsuka introduced himself to them. Even Fushimi who did not seem to care expressed relief when he saw him well and alive. Somehow he had also touched his life.

* * *

A year later, Shiro and Kuroh were holding hands and clapping witnessing another couple's happiness fulfilled. It was a wedding ceremony between Fushimi Saruhiko and Fushimi Douhan who was Yata Misaki for those who knew. It was weird for those who knew her identity to see Misaki in wedding dress whole others saw Douhan instead. It was too extreme.

He and Kuroh nodded in acknowledgement at the opposite end where his brother, Tatara arrived hand-in-hand with Suoh. They seemed really happy and loving towards one another. They were finally together after going through so much. Kuroh and Shiro noted their matching ear ring. Given a chance, Shiro wanted to find out if they were actually one and the same. He was just curious.

"Are you tired, Tatara?"

"What about you, Mikoto?"

"I actually like hearing you calling my name, Tatara."

"Mikoto."

"Tatara."

"King." Suoh punched Tatara on his head when he called his nickname by mistake.

Kuroh almost puked hearing the couple calling each other name continuously. Just who was mushier? He would never do that with Shiro. He covered his mouth unconsciously which was noted by Shiro.

"Ne... Kuroh..." Shiro called in puppy eyes seeking Kuroh's attention.

"Call my name." He urged tugging his sleeve.

"That's not funny, now stick out that tongue." He unsheathed his Kotowari threatening to cut his tongue in reflex.

Their "mother", Kusanagi was touched. He was the witness to the Saruhiko and Misaki's marriage. At least they could be married since Misaki was technically female. Next he looked forward to addition of family members so that their kids could play with his kids. That was if the extremely dense Yata-chan ever understood the concept and how it should be done with Saruhiko.

Fushimi was comforted when he saw Zenjou Gouki in his wedding reception which meant he had accepted him. He had been concerned if he was simply a replacement to his late disciple, Kusuhara Takeru that Zenjou did not like him. He had already stated very clear it was otherwise. Fushimi owed it to him that he chose to trust him when he was accused for "assassinating" his Boss. Thanks to him he was released from the chain of vengeance and his sadistic nature.

Munakata was in tears during Fushimi and Douhan's aka Misaki's wedding when the bouquet of flowers thrown by Misaki who was always blushing through the ceremony and poor Fushimi was always rubbing his bruised face being beaten up by his "abusive" wife whenever she got overexcited landed on his hands.

Munakata handed the flowers to Anna in acknowledgment of their relationship. It would be some time before Munakata would finally break free of his loneliness since the little girl was still little.

Yukari had been standing in the midst of the invited guest watching over Yata in Douhan's body. He smiled. That was the reason why he had been stalking her and not leaving. He had found out what he needed back in the Slate during his judgement. He was told that he had a sister he had never met. That was the wish he made. Happiness to his lost sister.

"You can rest in peace now, my sister, Mishakuji Douhan. They will be all good from now on." A part of him wished that he could acknowledge her. They were never meant to be alone.

* * *

Shiro, Kuro and Neko remained together as long as they were still in school. Kuroh was an university student working part-time as Shiro's personal chauffeur. Neko was a hyperactive high school student. As for Shiro he would be a student as and when he liked. He was a part-time lecturer in his original appearance if he willed himself to look like that as the remnant of the power from being the inviolable First King. Kuroh could not imagine if Shiro ever become an old man should the effect of his powers wear off.

Neko was still clumsy as ever. She fell attempted to put up photos and ended up crashing on her partners in the special room of theirs. There were photos from people from HOMRA, Scepter 4, Yukari and the rest taken from the pink camera Totsuka from the other future had left.

* * *

There were photo of his Tatara having his arms locked over Mikoto and Izumo's arms laughing while tugging them along and another of Tatara taking video of the lazy lion under the sakura tree upon reuniting with his repaired video camera. They were leading a life of happiness and would treasure each and every moment together.

Mikoto remained as Tatara personal chauffeur and full time lover. He supported him at the background with Kusanagi's assistance as Tatara as Isana Tara ran the Isana Foundation on the surface as the CEO helping to create a better future for the people especially abandoned children like himself as Totsuka Tatara.

There was a photo of Misaki in Douhan's body holding up a dog with chestnut red hair excitedly with Saruhiko with his hand on his neck feeling bored in the background. It was said that the puppy was a gift from her husband. They named the female Chihuahua Sarumi.

Saruhiko wanted to have his own children naming them after the same names, Fushimi Misaru and Fushimi Sarumi. His Captain had demanded that he would become his children's godfather as compensation to the loss of his Chihuahua and in order not to lose out to Suoh Mikoto who was already a godfather to the children of his right-hand man. The latter was the real reason. Saruhiko was working on the finances since his wife was hopeless in this and he needed to convince his wife to give up on his dream for their small world of two. They could always expand their small world.

* * *

Kusanagi family were expected to be very active. Of course, Shiro could not miss out a photo of a disgruntled Kusanagi Izumo running after a falling glasses knocked over by his daughter Izuri and Makoto was bowing and apologising to his bar on behalf of his sister. Seri was pulling her husband's ears on one and another of Seri dancing around the grassland while Izumo held a flower in the background planning to give it to her. Not to forget one with Izumo and his twins kneeling and bowing with a dreadful expression when Izumo's wife, the twins' mother served them with new gross looking red bean dessert.

There was also one of Mikoto and Makoto lying on the sofa yawning in unison.

* * *

Photos of HOMRA members came in pairs while the singles of Scepter 4 attending matchmaking session in order to make more friends were put up by Neko next.

A confused DouhanMisaki had an awkward pose for photos with a satisfied Yukari making her head leaning on his shoulder. Her possessive husband dropped their ice-cream in the background with a dark expression seemingly wanting to kill that man who touched his cute wife.

* * *

Anna was sitting on Munakata's shoulder holding up a book posing for victory. They managed to obtain another limited edition book. There was another photo of a birthday party Munakata, well known as a lolicon among the members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA had arranged specially for his little close-to-girlfriend, Anna. He had made his men give her the roses overdue to Anna for years. He made this task as Key Performance Indicator (KPI) in order to make this work. The Silver Clan was invited.

As for HOMRA, they held their own party under the night sky in the rooftop of Hirasaka Building suggested by Tatara much to Kusanagi and Fushimi Douhan's horror. Nevertheless they had fun. Suoh could not burn the building down anyway. Anna managed to see the view Tatara had wanted to plan for her to see in real time this time.

_"I'm sorry, Anna to put you through so much nightmare. I'm glad that I'm able to tell you Happy Birthday!"_ Tatara patted Anna on her head. Anna burst into tears with her emotion all released as she cried on Tatara's arms reminding Suoh that even Kusanagi done that on his birthday. He could not help but to continue to tease him about this in revenge of his constant teasing.

Totsuka gave her the tailored red dress he had finally resolved to finish when his dearest lion king decided to remind him on the half-way completed dress back in his old apartment he was staying now. Totsuka was glad that he had a teacher to guide him. As it was not his hobby at that moment, he would have given up if it was not for the strict guidance by his "brother-in-law" and to adjust the sizing to fit a growing teenage girl considering he had left the dress hanging and undone for four years.

Neko had specially took her out to shrine in New Year day to make their wishes in their beautifully made Kimono by Totsuka's so-called "brother-in-law" who urged Shiro to say goodbye to his tongue for calling him his wife before the innocent young girl when he gave a set to Anna.

* * *

Shiro was comforted to have found a family photo with Isana Yashiro, his brother and his late mother from the effect of time paradox. They were still kids when they had the photo taken.

Of course, not to forget the photos of KuroShiroNeko combo during their travels. They would travel the world during their vacation with Kuroh planning their lodging and food. It was hassle free for the two of them. This was Shiro's wife he had chosen.

_"I'll cut off your tongue if you keep saying that."_ Kuroh would always threaten him but Shiro never took it seriously.

* * *

"The power you had been searching had given them happiness." Kuroh had his arms over Shiro's slim waist as both of them looked at the wall of photo gallery. "If it wasn't for what they had been through, they might not have realise that happiness is right in front of them."

"You're right, Kuroh." Shiro turned to face Kuroh with a smile as he leaned his back on his shoulder. Shiro felt proud after putting up the rest of the photos of the friends he made throughout the time since he left his airship. They were all happy being able to find their happiness one-by-one breaking through all the obstacles.

"Hey, Kurosuke, you can't always have Shiro all to yourself! I want hugs and kisses from Shiro too!" Neko pouted as she hurriedly had her arms over a flustered Shiro's shoulder shoving away Kuroh. Kuroh could only sigh.

"Can you both behave yourself? You're a girl and he's a boy!" Kuroh said yelling at the two kids. They were a handful.

Their happiness was witnessed Adolf K. Weismann who came 40 years from the future. He was the only King in his dimension after the rest died off one after another. Standing at the ground floor of the school building where Shiro's room was and hearing all the ruckus made by the two "kids". He smiled feeling happy that his brother's effort from coming from their future to this dimension had paid off.

This was the story of happiness.


End file.
